


Magic in the Blood

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, References to Knotting, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mates, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Kagami Taiga had stayed away from Werewolves for so long for a reason. He never got along with them, hunters came for them far too often for Kagami's liking and he didn't want to repeat a past mistake. Kagami took the precautions, they have after all kept his ass alive for close to 900 years. One thing his magic couldn't ever protect him from was Aomine Fucking Daiki.Aomine hated witches. They always seemed to play their 'good magic vs evil magic' card way too much. Werwolves were neutral and did whatever they had to to protect their kind. Maybe it was mostly because of a red haired witch who broke his heart when he was a boy. He swore them off, but one thing his wolf wants most in this world. Kagami fucking Taiga.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Witches and Werewolves AU.Hatred. Love. Blood and Magic. What else do you need.This is being rewritten! So please read from the beginning!
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. All the clouds in me are raining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It hurts like hell  
> when you know  
> you need to let go  
> of someone  
> but you can't  
> because  
> you're still  
> waiting  
> for the impossible to  
> happen."  
> -Unknown

The air was thick, seeming to suffocate him as he moved through the back alley ways. Had everything always seemed so dark and damp before. He glanced to his side, paws hitting a puddle for the small joy of it before he rounded a corner, feeling the way his nails dug into the concrete around them as if trying to keep himself upright.

The running wasn’t as good as it would have been in a forest, but this did work for when he needed something in a bind. Claws dug into the brick wall, pushing himself up higher and higher until he was standing on top of a small building, watching the wolves down below look around for him with confused expressions. He heard a small howl of annoyance before he bounded his way off to another roof top. He could almost pretend for a moment that everything was normal, that his life wasn’t so shitty as he thought it was.

_Daiki stop playing games._

_Yeah come on Aomine! Play fair!_

_Aomine I am going to have to agree please get down from the ledge._

The words came into his mind and he huffed, his body changed, the dark black fur changing into darker colored skin, his eyes stayed the same dark blue color as his hair. That was one thing he was happy his wolf had gotten from him and he was glad he didn’t have to deal with the different colored eyes like some had to deal with.

He heard Momoi first, dainty finger nails gripping onto the rusted metal as she pulled herself up on the side of the building. Her pink hair was tied back from her face, the angles of her face sharper from the change. Her eyes a light gray, signaling she had to wait until she was fully back to normal.

“You like this roof top too much.” Momoi smiled, placing herself down next to Aomine who was taking in large breaths now, watching it come out in puffs of fog. It wasn’t warm enough yet in the night for him not to have a jacket or something. Though he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Right now, he enjoyed the cold on his skin. It made him feel alive again.

“Aomine!” He heard the whine of a blonde behind him, his eyes wanting to roll but instead he offered a cheshire like grin towards the blonde as he huffed having decided to climb the stairs instead of the wall.

“You are slow Kise.” Aomine responded, making the blonde shake his head, placing himself on the other side of Momoi, his hair was plastered to his face, though they all kept close together, making sure their bodies were warm enough.

Aomine didn’t need to hear the voice of the next person, he just came up next to him, soft and quiet and laid down looking up at the sky with a gentle smile, Kuroko reached out for Aomine’s hand squeezing it for a moment. He didn’t need to hear the voice that laid down next to Kuroko after, Akashi’s body was flush against his mate’s and it made Aomine swallow thickly, wishing for once that he could have his mate back. Though they promised tonight was just for them, for the ones who had been there from the beginning.

“Honestly no one could have waited up for either of us?” Midorima spoke, though everyone could feel the steps of Murasakibara behind him. Midorima took the other side of Akashi, his glasses being put on his face as his breath came out in soft pants. Murasakibara took the other side of Kise, making a soft noise in the back of his throat about walking too far and he was hungry. A quick nudge from Kise made him stop, though everyone could smell that Midorima had not been looking out for his pack member but caught up in another; his mate. Aomine could smell it too.

A hum escaped Aomine’s chest, rumbling deep around them as he stretched out, everyone was touching the other in some way. A gentle touch of finger’s and legs as they all watched the night sky above them move with dependency. When Aomine needed this, they all came for him, came to support him. The scent of his family around him made it easier for him to deal with the pain. He felt wetness on his face, it wasn’t the rain that had just came from the sky. It was from his heart.

No one said much, instead a haunting tune came from Momoi’s lips. It got louder, everyone else joining in on the song that they had sung after every battle. For the fallen of all of them. It didn’t feel right that this sound was being made for him but he felt that it was needed. That was how they all fell asleep. Wrapped around Aomine even though everyone knew their backs would be stiff and they would be a little cold when they woke up. Aomine needed this, needed the feeling of all of them wrapped around him. His mate was dead, or that’s what he assumed, he had gone looking and no one could find him, not even Akashi’s contacts.

* * *

The night lights hit him square in the face, it wasn’t a nice way to wake up, neither was the pounding on the door and he sighed. He wasn’t expecting any guests and certainly not at this hour. He rolled over, glancing on the clock next to the bed, the bright red letters read 2AM.

“Yeah coming!” He screamed, though he glanced at the sleeping body next to him, the fiery red hair stirring a little as he swung his feet over the bed, feeling the coldness against the soles of his feet. He had needed to fix the heating for this place, or better yet move out, that however was all in good time. He felt something rub against his leg, purring as if telling him everything was going to be alright. At least he hadn’t needed to be worried about someone trying to rob him, again.

Picking up the cat he made his way to the front door, flicking the lock with a twist of his finger’s as he sighed looking at the three standing in his doorway. His eyes first landed on the darker haired male, he was wearing a frown and his eye’s told him all he needed to know. The male next to him with almost white hair was hanging his head like something was wrong and the girl on the other side, her brown hair was in wild curls around her face making him squint at them all.

“What the fuck are you three doing out past curfew.” Though he noticed the way the darker haired male grabbed harder onto the wrist of the smaller male hugged closer to his side than the girls.

“Kagami please let us in. Casimir got hurt.” Nika spoke, her eye’s while hard and she did scare Kagami, he felt for her, glancing at her brother who was now clinging to the blonde haired male at his side, almost as if he was going fight Kagami to heal him.

“Let’s go. Inside. What happened.” At least Kagami had done the work of sealing off the upstairs so that the child in his bed wasn’t going to go anywhere. He knew this wouldn’t be quick the way Niklaus was carrying Casimir towards the black door Kagami had for fixing the worst of the worst that came through his door.

“We were at The Raven, Casimir said something to this dude and he turns around and shoves this fucking silver knife right towards his heart. As if he was trying to kill him. Shit went upside down after that.” Nika spoke, looking at Niklaus who was standing over Casimir touching his face gently as if the other was going to break apart the moment that he felt the other’s side.

“The fuck where you guys doing at The Raven for. Are you all out of your god damn minds.” Kagami made his way into the room, watching as Niklaus bristled at him coming inside and Kagami pushed him back, finger’s glowing red as he huffed.

“Back off Niklaus. I raised you and him. All three of you. The fuck where you thinking. You know this time of month Hunters are there. That’s fucking why it’s a curfew night.” Kagami was looking at the knife that was sticking in Casimir’s chest, a groan. This was going to take all of his magic and he was not happy about it.

“Casimir wanted to go, he wanted to dance. I couldn’t tell him no.” Niklaus’s voice was strained, as if he was hurting at the fact the blonde was hurting. It made Kagami’s heart hurt, after all the boys just wanted to have fun, who was he to deny them that. Even if it was a curfew night and Katia was going to kick his ass for allowing them to be out for so long.

“It’s alright Nik. I just need to get the knife out and make sure there is no wolvesbain. After that you guys can stay here for the night okay.” Nika took ahold of her brother’s hand, clinging to his side as Niklaus nodded, looking at the boy in the little room. They had been here at the beginning of many times Kagami had to heal someone. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but he had to save him.

“Stay here okay, the wolvesbain, if he’s got some in his system will be in the air and I want to make sure that it doesn’t hurt you both.” Both of them nodded at Kagami as he shut the door, locking it behind him as he listened to the shallow breathing of Casimir on his table. Kagami made the choice to strap the other down, it was swift, gentle even as he did so.

“Well Casimir your mate is going to be pissed at you when you wake.” Kagami tried to keep his tone light as he gripped the handle of the knife. The magic hummed in the air as he pulled it slowly from the boy’s chest. As he did it, his fingers glowed red, a twinge of blue mixed in with it all as he tried to make sure to pull the wolvesbain with it as the knife came out.

Casimir took that moment to wake up and scream, his body lurching off the table and Kagami was happy for the moment to have taken the time to strap the other down. Kagami was talking to him, through the pulling of the knife and he was trying to keep the other calm.

An hour later, Kagami came from the room. The door opened with a soft thud against its tracks as Niklaus and Nika both looked at him with worried filled eye’s. Kagami rubbed his face feeling so much more tired than when he woke up just an hour prior. Though that was because of the magic he used, he should have not pushed himself but he knew the longer it took the longer Niklaus was going to worry.

“He’s fine Nik. How about you and Nika go upstairs, get ready for bed I’ll bring him up.” Kagami offered a soft smile. While he knew it would be a task to get the smaller man up there without making himself more tired. He would make sure that they all were able to sleep together. Both of them nodded their heads, walking up the spiral staircase towards the upper portion of the shop. He wanted to curse his luck tonight, he had just gotten himself back to full power and something else had to happen.

“Kagami?” He turned his head around to see Niklaus standing at the bottom of the steps looking at him. “I am sorry. I should have known hunters were going to be around. He just wanted to go so bad and I didn’t want to tell him no, so we went.” Kagami frowned, he knew the other boy was old enough to know better, Casimir was a year younger than him in so many way’s but Kagami knew that Niklaus wouldn’t put the other in danger on purpose.

“I know buddy.” Kagami walked to where Casimir was resting, the color back in his face and Kagami could feel the blood pumping through the other’s body. It was all a sign that the boy was alive, and Kagami had made sure he was going to stay that way. Using the last bit of strength, he moved Casimir in the bed next to Niklaus, who had just climbed into the large bed with Nika on the other side of him and the little child on the other side of her.

Well there was no use in going back to bed now, not with the bed full of children. Kagami pulled out his phone, dialing it with a soft sigh as he made his way upstairs, his eye’s watching the now sleeping teens and children in his bed.

“Hello?”

“Katia. Niklaus, Nika and Casimir are all here. Safe for now. Cas got a silver knife in the chest with wolvesbain. I got it out so don’t worry. They are all staying the night here with me so don’t worry.” Kagami could tell the sigh from Katia’s lips was one of motherly love. He almost could have sworn he heard another voice on the other side, a males asking what was going on.

“Thank’s Tai.” He smiled from hearing her voice, he hung up knowing that she would take that as a thank you. He would do anything he could for the children in the bed. He loved them as if they were his own, one of them was. Kagami wasn’t going to crawl into bed with them, instead he had made his way up to the green house on the roof, though the moment he got up there, he seen someone in it already.

“Himuro isn’t it late in London?” Kagami’s voice made the other turn around with a smile on his lip’s. They walked up to each other, hugs and claps on the back echoing around the green house before they pulled away from each other. Kagami was surprised to see the other witch here, Alex was off somewhere in Ireland so he knew that she wouldn’t be crashing here soon.

“Akashi, Momoi, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Atsushi and Aomine all went on a run together. I was left behind; this was an only them thing. Though I don’t think it was a bad thing really. It gave me time to come see you before they all get back tomorrow morning.” Himuro’s voice was a little sad, watching as Kagami moved his finger’s over a plant in front of him huffing some at the fact Himuro was feeling a little sad.

“They are probably asleep on a roof top somewhere.” Himuro hummed, glancing around as if o wanting to say anything. Kagami knew they had made a promise that they wouldn’t bring up the pack unless Kagami did first. Though it was with Himuro that he could play himself down a little, wonder about the male he had spent centuries trying to forget.

“He misses you. That’s why they are up there.” Himuro’s truth shocked him, not because he didn’t think Aomine could be capable of missing him but the fact it sounded like they did this more often than not.

“How often.” Kagami wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know but Himuro shrugged, not looking at Kagami as he talked. He was busy picking out the dead leaves from the plants around him seeing as it seemed as though Kagami hadn’t had the chance too.

“Every other week or so. It’s been happening more often than not.” Himuro’s confession made Kagami’s insides twist, while he wasn’t happy that it was happening, it wasn’t Kagami’s place any more. After all, Aomine wasn’t his mate, hadn’t been for a long time.

“Hunters are in town.” Kagami watched as Himuro stilled for a moment, unsure of how to take that before Kagami shrugged. “Hit one of the kids. I had to heal him tonight.” Himuro watched him, a frown on his lip’s because they both knew what that meant and they didn’t want it to happen. No matter how much Himuro hated it, he knew Kagami hated it more.

“I am sorry. I thought they would be in London longer. I suppose our contacts were wrong. I will let Akashi know.” Himruo dropped his hand, both of them felt a pull though it was lighter for Kagami than it was for Himuro. He supposed for the other it felt as though the world was pulling him in all kinds of direction’s. Their short lived moment of happiness was going to go away, at least for now. Kagami supposed the sun was past rising and the group was home waiting for him to come down and greet him.

“Let them know I love them.” Kagami spoke, Himuro was gone before there was a confirmation. Kagami knew that was on purpose. He had no right to say that when he was half way around the world, so far away that he might have been on another planet.

* * *

“Ah Himuro there you are.” Akashi’s voice made Himuro nod some, offering a smile to the other as he came down the stairs. Though it seemed as though Aomine was standing still in his spot as if smelling where Himuro had been.

“Sorry I was on a call with a friend.” Himuro lied though he had done this so many times that no one seemed to detect it. The little hope in Aomines eyes died as he walked away into the other room to be away from Himuro. He understood after all he was a reminder to Aomine what he lost. His brother.

“Very well. News?” Akashi’s voice seemed to hold nothing more than a business tone but Himuro could tell there was something else under there. A hint of worry in his voice. Himuro nodded, turning his head towards the office that Akashi had set up, It was sound proof and that was what they needed at this moment.

Once he was in the office with Akashi he crossed his leg’s offering a smile to the other as Akashi sat down behind his desk. It felt to be in this office but after every time he had a phone call with a friend, he always landed here. Now it felt normal for him to be Akashi’s office.

“Hunters hit Kagami’s place. Though it’s not bad. A kid was hurt but it wasn’t something Kagami couldn’t handle.” Himuro’s voice was gentle, as if he was telling Akashi state secrets. Though the magenta haired male simply hummed, as if it wasn’t a big deal to him. They both knew that was a lie, after all the intel he got was bad it seemed if they had moved on so quickly.

“How is he.” Akashi was curious, leaning himself back in the chair, he was staring out a window as if contemplating everything. Himuro felt himself be taken aback a moment at the question. He uncrossed and crossed his legs again before shrugging.

“He is well. It seemed he was frazzled, like there was something going on he wasn’t telling me. Though I assumed that it was because of the turn of events last night.” Akashi nodded as Himuro finished up not really sure what he wanted to say to the other, he had a plan and he was hoping that Himuro would help but he couldn’t be sure.

“No news on Rouges in the area?” Akashi’s question made Himuro shake his head no. In fact, Kagami hadn’t said anything about Rouges. Though Himuro assumed that was because there was none not that maybe Kagami didn’t want to tell the other of the issues he might have been having with them.

“Let’s keep on that, make sure we aren’t going to have a surge of them. The people expect us to make sure they are safe. We have to do our job.” Himuro got up making his way from the room knowing that was Akashi’s way of finishing off the conversation that they had between them. As far as Himuro could tell, nothing was going to get the two in the same room again. Himuro was certain that Kagami was going to ignore them for the rest of his life.

“Hey Himuro, give this too Kagami when you see him next, sooner the better.” Akashi handed him an envelope with their seal on it. Himuro rose an eyebrow looking at it. A dinner? The door shut behind Himuro as he stared at the piece of paper like it was going to burn him alive or something. Whatever Akashi was planning, Himuro didn’t know if it was going to end well. In a burst of gray smoke, Himuro made sure it got delivered to Kagami’s bed side, knowing it would be there when the other woke up, if he ever went to sleep.

Himuro felt weight along his back, a smile coming to his features as he turned around to see his mate rubbing himself all over Himuro as if the smell offended him.

“Hello Atsushi.” He smiled when the arms tightened around him a little more a grumble of noises coming from the other’s chest as he said a sort of hello towards his mate. “Shall we head to bed?” He felt kisses along the path of his neck, he was sure the kisses were a mix of salty and sweet goodness from whatever his mate scarfed down now that he was back home and could eat something.

“Yes Tatsuya.” Atsushi’s grumble made Himuro smile, turning around to now place a kiss upon the giant’s lips. He thought at the time the other could have been from a different world. Now he just knew that his family was pure blooded wolf and well that made for some good times in bed with how big the other was.

As they walked away going towards their bedroom, he couldn’t help but look into Aomine’s room, watching him fiddle with a ring in his hands, something Himuro knew was Kagami’s, that Kagami had given to him in Spain. His heart lurched out to Aomine, though Himuro wasn’t about to go guns blazing into the room and tell him where Kagami was. He couldn’t the pact he made with Kagami made it so that he couldn’t unless Kagami told him otherwise.

For now he was going to catch up with his mate, hold him a little closer because he knew that at some point shit was going to hit the fan and before it did, he wanted to make sure he spent as much time with his mate as possible.

* * *

“Special Delivery!” Kagami shouted, making Artem poke his head from the kitchen with a wide smile on his features. Kagami would never get used to seeing the male, he was tall, so much taller than Murasakibara was, well not so much, maybe a couple inches. The beard and mop of hair though could put Murasakibara’s to shame, even if the other was trying to grow it out so hard for Himuro.

“Ah good.” Came the deep rumble, Katia walked right up to Cas taking him in her arms in a tight hug pulling him close to her chest as if she was going to smother him to death. Kagami knew that Katia was going to have trouble letting the other out of her sight for a while. While the blonde came up to his chest, he knew she could kill him without ever thinking about it. Long blonde locks that Kise would sure love to know how she grew them out so long was in a braid that he was pretty sure Artem had done for her. He had walked in on the sleepy blonde getting it braided. That was something strange to him but he held soft moments like that close to his chest.

“Don’t be too harsh on them. They did right coming to me.” That Kagami supposed was their only saving grace, the fact they decided to bring Casimir to Kagami to save him. No one was going to be able to perform the magic he did on such short notice but him.

“We are thankful as ever to you Kagami.” Artem came up as the group of three moved deeper into the house, Katia constantly touching and making sure that all three of her kids were alright. Kagami now put Iliah down, allowing her to run towards the group of wolves snuggling on the couch. Kagami watched her with a fond smile as Artem handed him an envelope.

“I got done what you needed. Keep the paperwork and then Caleb can come by and do all the final checks you might need.” Artem’s voice made a small weight lift off his shoulder’s. He would wait until later to look at the papers. Kagami passed over the envelope he got last night, the seal now broken.

“Wow.” Artem’s voice made Kagami nod, the other was reading the information on the piece of paper in front of him with a slight frown. “They for real?” Kagami didn’t know if he wanted to answer Artem but he sighed, rubbing tanned fingers through his hair pulling on the strands lightly as if to figure out what he could do.

“Himuro dropped it off. He did that 40 minutes after he came to see me. Akashi had given it to him I am sure.” Kagami knew what the paper said, a dinner party, for the pack. Kagami was required to attend since it meant they were taking an audience with another pack.

“He’s trying to make you show up. Show your real feeling’s.” Artems voice was speculative but Kagami shook his head, no that wasn’t the reason. After all he knew Akashi played games, the kind that made Kagami want to pull out his hair but this was different.

“He want’s Iliah there too.” Word had traveled fast. Artem’s face twisted up in surprise as he glanced at her name on the paper too. Though it was Aomine Taiga and Iliah. Which made Artem smirk a bit, after all he knew this was going to happen even if the other didn’t. After the paperwork was given out, Artem knew Akashi was going to get ahold of it and twist it some way for Kagami to come home. Artem seen no problem with it after all, It was Kagami’s home even if he didn’t want it to be.

“I say you go. Bring Liam with you if you want extra protection.” While Kagami wanted that even less than he wanted to go, he took the paper back and tucked it away with the other paperwork he had gotten from Artem.

“You think I should go?” Kagami was looking for advice, his eye’s looking over at Iliah who was snuggled between Katia and Casimir on the couch content and almost falling asleep yet again.

“I think you should. After all you are family.” Kagami sighed, not the response he was looking for it was the right one, at least for now until he could think of another way to get out of it. Maybe Iliah being sick that night would help, but he didn’t want to make her sick. So he was going to have to think of something else.

“Thanks.” Kagami smiled some, watching everyone snuggle on the couch and for a moment he remembered he could have had this, if it wasn’t for Fate being cruel he could have had something like this, he wasn’t meant too, not in this life at least.

“Do you think you could watch Iliah for me tonight?” The way Kagami’s sounded made Artem sigh, looking down at his finger’s as if he had an issue with this. He did actually, he didn’t want Kagami doing this, especially not after last night. Though the other wasn’t a part of his pack so he couldn’t say no.

“Yeah. No problem.” Everyone glanced over at him before Kagami turned and walked from the home, he needed to get his magic back up, which meant he was going somewhere he didn’t like to go often. The Raven.

Even as the music thumped against his head and he made his way into the club wading through the bodies, he felt something was missing. Then again something was always missing, but he couldn’t dwell on that part of his life right now. Instead he ordered a drink, the bartender setting down a whiskey in front of him. He had tried to dress up, dark blue button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans which showed of the curve of his ass.

The liquid courage inside of him made it easier for Kagami to make his way to the dance floor, to find some poor sap to grind against their bodies meshing against the messy beat of the music. Kagami felt the way hands wrapped around his hips pulling him back against the person’s chest. The music, the drink and the way the club was heating up was enough to make Kagami almost feel high.

The Raven was a place he liked to come for feeding off the life force of another person. It was messy, some nights he was able to get a good return and other nights he wasn’t able to do so well. Tonight though, he could tell he was going to feel better by the time he stumbled out of the club at 2 am walking back home to sleep it all off before Iliah came back home with stories of Uncle Artem and Auntie Kat.

Kagami payed a little more attention to the male he was dancing with. He felt the way their breath seemed to dance across his skin, a spark dragging across his hip’s as the other flipped him so that he was facing them. This time his body was chest to chest with his dance partner. Finger’s pulling up his shirt to touch under his skin, feeling that same spark and sizzle Kagami moaned, his head leaning back.

“Aomine.” He breathed out, though the kisses on his neck didn’t stop, a smirk, which felt just like the other’s was dancing across his partner’s lips. Kagami had found he couldn’t stop himself. His hip’s moved and ground against the other as he felt his shirt being pulled up slower, almost teasingly so.

“I’ll be whoever you want me to be baby.” The other’s voice wasn’t as deep as Aomine’s, wasn’t as sultry and gravely as the other’s. Kagami’s head snapped up to look at the male he was dancing with. Light skin, blonde hair, nothing like Aomine. He was as tall as the other sure but he wasn’t anything close to the one Kagami wanted.

“Sorry.” Kagami pulled away, already feeling the electric charge the other had given him, he already had enough. He was ready to go home and he hadn’t been there an hour. He seen a flash of pink as he saddled up to the bar, finding light pink eye’s and hair now next to him, he relaxed just a little at her side.

“Kagami. You look worse for wear.” Momoi’s voice was soft, a small smile on her lip’s as she leaned over rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. Somehow he knew she was going to be here, feeling the way the bar called to them both. She was after all half witch.

“Where is Aida. I know she is around here somewhere.” Kagami retorted back, though the pout on Momoi’s lips told him all he needed to know, she was dancing with someone, using their force to power herself up.

“I got hurt earlier this week and Aida wants to make sure Midorima gives me a clean bill of health before she goes back to using me.” Kagami wanted to laugh but instead he nodded, feeling sad he wasn’t able to help because he knew Aida wouldn’t have to do stuff like this if he was around to help them out. He was their chosen healer after all.

“Sorry.” Kagami spoke, knowing that he was sorry for alto more than Momoi knew but she shrugged, turning around to watch Aida with a look on her face of pure love.

“She only dances with men, which is fine with me. I know she plays for my team.” She smirked, leaning her head to the side as she watched Aida, though Kagami couldn’t help but shake his head with a soft laugh.

“You can come stay with me if you guys want. I have been wanting you to do a new tattoo for me yeah?” Kagami’s voice was loud over the music, a new song having started up with a heavy base beat. Momoi nodded, turning back to watch her mate.

Kagami knew at least for tonight he could relax. For tonight he could feel like he was a part of his old pack, that somewhere he was going to be able to wake up in the morning and picture Aomine next to him in bed, Iliah next to them and that they could have a happy family. However, he knew that Aomine chose to stay away from him, that Kagami on some level never went back to find him, so maybe it was both their faults. But right now with alcohol in his system, the music pumping and the magic he had taken from the male, he was keen on blaming Aomine. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are a flash back of sorts.  
> So how was the first re-written chapter. I think this is going to be a little better for everyone and give alot more background for later stages of this. Sorry to anyone who had this book marked under the other story. I just wanted to redo this.  
> <3333333  
> As always thanks for reading.


	2. Storms make trees grow deeper roots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Suddenly  
> you know  
> Its time to start something  
> NEW  
> and TRUST  
> the magic of beginnings."  
> -Unknown

The air was thick, seeming to suffocate him as he moved through the back alley ways. Had everything always seemed so dark and damp before. He glanced to his side, paws hitting a puddle for the small joy of it before he rounded a corner, feeling the way his nails dug into the concrete around them as if trying to keep himself upright.

The running wasn’t as good as it would have been in a forest, but this did work for when he needed something in a bind. Claws dug into the brick wall, pushing himself up higher and higher until he was standing on top of a small building, watching the wolves down below look around for him with confused expressions. He heard a small howl of annoyance before he bounded his way off to another roof top. He could almost pretend for a moment that everything was normal, that his life wasn’t so shitty as he thought it was.

_Daiki stop playing games._

_Yeah come on Aomine! Play fair!_

_Aomine I am going to have to agree please get down from the ledge._

The words came into his mind and he huffed, his body changed, the dark black fur changing into darker colored skin, his eyes stayed the same dark blue color as his hair. That was one thing he was happy his wolf had gotten from him and he was glad he didn’t have to deal with the different colored eyes like some had to deal with.

He heard Momoi first, dainty finger nails gripping onto the rusted metal as she pulled herself up on the side of the building. Her pink hair was tied back from her face, the angles of her face sharper from the change. Her eyes a light gray, signaling she had to wait until she was fully back to normal.

“You like this roof top too much.” Momoi smiled, placing herself down next to Aomine who was taking in large breaths now, watching it come out in puffs of fog. It wasn’t warm enough yet in the night for him not to have a jacket or something. Though he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Right now, he enjoyed the cold on his skin. It made him feel alive again.

“Aomine!” He heard the whine of a blonde behind him, his eyes wanting to roll but instead he offered a cheshire like grin towards the blonde as he huffed having decided to climb the stairs instead of the wall.

“You are slow Kise.” Aomine responded, making the blonde shake his head, placing himself on the other side of Momoi, his hair was plastered to his face, though they all kept close together, making sure their bodies were warm enough.

Aomine didn’t need to hear the voice of the next person, he just came up next to him, soft and quiet and laid down looking up at the sky with a gentle smile, Kuroko reached out for Aomine’s hand squeezing it for a moment. He didn’t need to hear the voice that laid down next to Kuroko after, Akashi’s body was flush against his mate’s and it made Aomine swallow thickly, wishing for once that he could have his mate back. Though they promised tonight was just for them, for the ones who had been there from the beginning.

“Honestly no one could have waited up for either of us?” Midorima spoke, though everyone could feel the steps of Murasakibara behind him. Midorima took the other side of Akashi, his glasses being put on his face as his breath came out in soft pants. Murasakibara took the other side of Kise, making a soft noise in the back of his throat about walking too far and he was hungry. A quick nudge from Kise made him stop, though everyone could smell that Midorima had not been looking out for his pack member but caught up in another; his mate. Aomine could smell it too. 

A hum escaped Aomine’s chest, rumbling deep around them as he stretched out, everyone was touching the other in some way. A gentle touch of finger’s and legs as they all watched the night sky above them move with dependency. When Aomine needed this, they all came for him, came to support him. The scent of his family around him made it easier for him to deal with the pain. He felt wetness on his face, it wasn’t the rain that had just came from the sky. It was from his heart.

No one said much, instead a haunting tune came from Momoi’s lips. It got louder, everyone else joining in on the song that they had sung after every battle. For the fallen of all of them. It didn’t feel right that this sound was being made for him but he felt that it was needed. That was how they all fell asleep. Wrapped around Aomine even though everyone knew their backs would be stiff and they would be a little cold when they woke up. Aomine needed this, needed the feeling of all of them wrapped around him. His mate was dead, or that’s what he assumed, he had gone looking and no one could find him, not even Akashi’s contacts.

* * *

The night lights hit him square in the face, it wasn’t a nice way to wake up, neither was the pounding on the door and he sighed. He wasn’t expecting any guests and certainly not at this hour. He rolled over, glancing on the clock next to the bed, the bright red letters read 2AM.

“Yeah coming!” He screamed, though he glanced at the sleeping body next to him, the fiery red hair stirring a little as he swung his feet over the bed, feeling the coldness against the soles of his feet. He had needed to fix the heating for this place, or better yet move out, that however was all in good time. He felt something rub against his leg, purring as if telling him everything was going to be alright. At least he hadn’t needed to be worried about someone trying to rob him, again.

Picking up the cat he made his way to the front door, flicking the lock with a twist of his finger’s as he sighed looking at the three standing in his doorway. His eyes first landed on the darker haired male, he was wearing a frown and his eye’s told him all he needed to know. The male next to him with almost white hair was hanging his head like something was wrong and the girl on the other side, her brown hair was in wild curls around her face making him squint at them all.

“What the fuck are you three doing out past curfew.” Though he noticed the way the darker haired male grabbed harder onto the wrist of the smaller male hugged closer to his side than the girls.

“Kagami please let us in. Casimir got hurt.” Nika spoke, her eye’s while hard and she did scare Kagami, he felt for her, glancing at her brother who was now clinging to the blonde haired male at his side, almost as if he was going fight Kagami to heal him.

“Let’s go. Inside. What happened.” At least Kagami had done the work of sealing off the upstairs so that the child in his bed wasn’t going to go anywhere. He knew this wouldn’t be quick the way Niklaus was carrying Casimir towards the black door Kagami had for fixing the worst of the worst that came through his door.

“We were at The Raven, Casimir said something to this dude and he turns around and shoves this fucking silver knife right towards his heart. As if he was trying to kill him. Shit went upside down after that.” Nika spoke, looking at Niklaus who was standing over Casimir touching his face gently as if the other was going to break apart the moment that he felt the other’s side.

“The fuck where you guys doing at The Raven for. Are you all out of your god damn minds.” Kagami made his way into the room, watching as Niklaus bristled at him coming inside and Kagami pushed him back, finger’s glowing red as he huffed.

“Back off Niklaus. I raised you and him. All three of you. The fuck where you thinking. You know this time of month Hunters are there. That’s fucking why it’s a curfew night.” Kagami was looking at the knife that was sticking in Casimir’s chest, a groan. This was going to take all of his magic and he was not happy about it.

“Casimir wanted to go, he wanted to dance. I couldn’t tell him no.” Niklaus’s voice was strained, as if he was hurting at the fact the blonde was hurting. It made Kagami’s heart hurt, after all the boys just wanted to have fun, who was he to deny them that. Even if it was a curfew night and Katia was going to kick his ass for allowing them to be out for so long.

“It’s alright Nik. I just need to get the knife out and make sure there is no wolvesbain. After that you guys can stay here for the night okay.” Nika took ahold of her brother’s hand, clinging to his side as Niklaus nodded, looking at the boy in the little room. They had been here at the beginning of many times Kagami had to heal someone. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but he had to save him.

“Stay here okay, the wolvesbain, if he’s got some in his system will be in the air and I want to make sure that it doesn’t hurt you both.” Both of them nodded at Kagami as he shut the door, locking it behind him as he listened to the shallow breathing of Casimir on his table. Kagami made the choice to strap the other down, it was swift, gentle even as he did so.

“Well Casimir your mate is going to be pissed at you when you wake.” Kagami tried to keep his tone light as he gripped the handle of the knife. The magic hummed in the air as he pulled it slowly from the boy’s chest. As he did it, his fingers glowed red, a twinge of blue mixed in with it all as he tried to make sure to pull the wolvesbain with it as the knife came out.

Casimir took that moment to wake up and scream, his body lurching off the table and Kagami was happy for the moment to have taken the time to strap the other down. Kagami was talking to him, through the pulling of the knife and he was trying to keep the other calm.

An hour later, Kagami came from the room. The door opened with a soft thud against its tracks as Niklaus and Nika both looked at him with worried filled eye’s. Kagami rubbed his face feeling so much more tired than when he woke up just an hour prior. Though that was because of the magic he used, he should have not pushed himself but he knew the longer it took the longer Niklaus was going to worry.

“He’s fine Nik. How about you and Nika go upstairs, get ready for bed I’ll bring him up.” Kagami offered a soft smile. While he knew it would be a task to get the smaller man up there without making himself more tired. He would make sure that they all were able to sleep together. Both of them nodded their heads, walking up the spiral staircase towards the upper portion of the shop. He wanted to curse his luck tonight, he had just gotten himself back to full power and something else had to happen.

“Kagami?” He turned his head around to see Niklaus standing at the bottom of the steps looking at him. “I am sorry. I should have known hunters were going to be around. He just wanted to go so bad and I didn’t want to tell him no, so we went.” Kagami frowned, he knew the other boy was old enough to know better, Casimir was a year younger than him in so many way’s but Kagami knew that Niklaus wouldn’t put the other in danger on purpose.

“I know buddy.” Kagami walked to where Casimir was resting, the color back in his face and Kagami could feel the blood pumping through the other’s body. It was all a sign that the boy was alive, and Kagami had made sure he was going to stay that way. Using the last bit of strength, he moved Casimir in the bed next to Niklaus, who had just climbed into the large bed with Nika on the other side of him and the little child on the other side of her.

Well there was no use in going back to bed now, not with the bed full of children. Kagami pulled out his phone, dialing it with a soft sigh as he made his way upstairs, his eye’s watching the now sleeping teens and children in his bed.

“Hello?”

“Katia. Niklaus, Nika and Casimir are all here. Safe for now. Cas got a silver knife in the chest with wolvesbain. I got it out so don’t worry. They are all staying the night here with me so don’t worry.” Kagami could tell the sigh from Katia’s lips was one of motherly love. He almost could have sworn he heard another voice on the other side, a males asking what was going on.

“Thank’s Tai.” He smiled from hearing her voice, he hung up knowing that she would take that as a thank you. He would do anything he could for the children in the bed. He loved them as if they were his own, one of them was. Kagami wasn’t going to crawl into bed with them, instead he had made his way up to the green house on the roof, though the moment he got up there, he seen someone in it already.

“Himuro isn’t it late in London?” Kagami’s voice made the other turn around with a smile on his lip’s. They walked up to each other, hugs and claps on the back echoing around the green house before they pulled away from each other. Kagami was surprised to see the other witch here, Alex was off somewhere in Ireland so he knew that she wouldn’t be crashing here soon.

“Akashi, Momoi, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Atsushi and Aomine all went on a run together. I was left behind; this was an only them thing. Though I don’t think it was a bad thing really. It gave me time to come see you before they all get back tomorrow morning.” Himuro’s voice was a little sad, watching as Kagami moved his finger’s over a plant in front of him huffing some at the fact Himuro was feeling a little sad.

“They are probably asleep on a roof top somewhere.” Himuro hummed, glancing around as if o wanting to say anything. Kagami knew they had made a promise that they wouldn’t bring up the pack unless Kagami did first. Though it was with Himuro that he could play himself down a little, wonder about the male he had spent centuries trying to forget.

“He misses you. That’s why they are up there.” Himuro’s truth shocked him, not because he didn’t think Aomine could be capable of missing him but the fact it sounded like they did this more often than not.

“How often.” Kagami wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know but Himuro shrugged, not looking at Kagami as he talked. He was busy picking out the dead leaves from the plants around him seeing as it seemed as though Kagami hadn’t had the chance too.

“Every other week or so. It’s been happening more often than not.” Himuro’s confession made Kagami’s insides twist, while he wasn’t happy that it was happening, it wasn’t Kagami’s place any more. After all, Aomine wasn’t his mate, hadn’t been for a long time.

“Hunters are in town.” Kagami watched as Himuro stilled for a moment, unsure of how to take that before Kagami shrugged. “Hit one of the kids. I had to heal him tonight.” Himuro watched him, a frown on his lip’s because they both knew what that meant and they didn’t want it to happen. No matter how much Himuro hated it, he knew Kagami hated it more.

“I am sorry. I thought they would be in London longer. I suppose our contacts were wrong. I will let Akashi know.” Himruo dropped his hand, both of them felt a pull though it was lighter for Kagami than it was for Himuro. He supposed for the other it felt as though the world was pulling him in all kinds of direction’s. Their short lived moment of happiness was going to go away, at least for now. Kagami supposed the sun was past rising and the group was home waiting for him to come down and greet him.

“Let them know I love them.” Kagami spoke, Himuro was gone before there was a confirmation. Kagami knew that was on purpose. He had no right to say that when he was half way around the world, so far away that he might have been on another planet.

* * *

“Ah Himuro there you are.” Akashi’s voice made Himuro nod some, offering a smile to the other as he came down the stairs. Though it seemed as though Aomine was standing still in his spot as if smelling where Himuro had been.

“Sorry I was on a call with a friend.” Himuro lied though he had done this so many times that no one seemed to detect it. The little hope in Aomines eyes died as he walked away into the other room to be away from Himuro. He understood after all he was a reminder to Aomine what he lost. His brother.

“Very well. News?” Akashi’s voice seemed to hold nothing more than a business tone but Himuro could tell there was something else under there. A hint of worry in his voice. Himuro nodded, turning his head towards the office that Akashi had set up, It was sound proof and that was what they needed at this moment.

Once he was in the office with Akashi he crossed his leg’s offering a smile to the other as Akashi sat down behind his desk. It felt to be in this office but after every time he had a phone call with a friend, he always landed here. Now it felt normal for him to be Akashi’s office.

“Hunters hit Kagami’s place. Though it’s not bad. A kid was hurt but it wasn’t something Kagami couldn’t handle.” Himuro’s voice was gentle, as if he was telling Akashi state secrets. Though the magenta haired male simply hummed, as if it wasn’t a big deal to him. They both knew that was a lie, after all the intel he got was bad it seemed if they had moved on so quickly.

“How is he.” Akashi was curious, leaning himself back in the chair, he was staring out a window as if contemplating everything. Himuro felt himself be taken aback a moment at the question. He uncrossed and crossed his legs again before shrugging.

“He is well. It seemed he was frazzled, like there was something going on he wasn’t telling me. Though I assumed that it was because of the turn of events last night.” Akashi nodded as Himuro finished up not really sure what he wanted to say to the other, he had a plan and he was hoping that Himuro would help but he couldn’t be sure.

“No news on Rouges in the area?” Akashi’s question made Himuro shake his head no. In fact, Kagami hadn’t said anything about Rouges. Though Himuro assumed that was because there was none not that maybe Kagami didn’t want to tell the other of the issues he might have been having with them.

“Let’s keep on that, make sure we aren’t going to have a surge of them. The people expect us to make sure they are safe. We have to do our job.” Himuro got up making his way from the room knowing that was Akashi’s way of finishing off the conversation that they had between them. As far as Himuro could tell, nothing was going to get the two in the same room again. Himuro was certain that Kagami was going to ignore them for the rest of his life.

“Hey Himuro, give this too Kagami when you see him next, sooner the better.” Akashi handed him an envelope with their seal on it. Himuro rose an eyebrow looking at it. A dinner? The door shut behind Himuro as he stared at the piece of paper like it was going to burn him alive or something. Whatever Akashi was planning, Himuro didn’t know if it was going to end well. In a burst of gray smoke, Himuro made sure it got delivered to Kagami’s bed side, knowing it would be there when the other woke up, if he ever went to sleep.

Himuro felt weight along his back, a smile coming to his features as he turned around to see his mate rubbing himself all over Himuro as if the smell offended him.

“Hello Atsushi.” He smiled when the arms tightened around him a little more a grumble of noises coming from the other’s chest as he said a sort of hello towards his mate. “Shall we head to bed?” He felt kisses along the path of his neck, he was sure the kisses were a mix of salty and sweet goodness from whatever his mate scarfed down now that he was back home and could eat something.

“Yes Tatsuya.” Atsushi’s grumble made Himuro smile, turning around to now place a kiss upon the giant’s lips. He thought at the time the other could have been from a different world. Now he just knew that his family was pure blooded wolf and well that made for some good times in bed with how big the other was.

As they walked away going towards their bedroom, he couldn’t help but look into Aomine’s room, watching him fiddle with a ring in his hands, something Himuro knew was Kagami’s, that Kagami had given to him in Spain. His heart lurched out to Aomine, though Himuro wasn’t about to go guns blazing into the room and tell him where Kagami was. He couldn’t the pact he made with Kagami made it so that he couldn’t unless Kagami told him otherwise.

For now he was going to catch up with his mate, hold him a little closer because he knew that at some point shit was going to hit the fan and before it did, he wanted to make sure he spent as much time with his mate as possible.

* * *

“Special Delivery!” Kagami shouted, making Artem poke his head from the kitchen with a wide smile on his features. Kagami would never get used to seeing the male, he was tall, so much taller than Murasakibara was, well not so much, maybe a couple inches. The beard and mop of hair though could put Murasakibara’s to shame, even if the other was trying to grow it out so hard for Himuro.

“Ah good.” Came the deep rumble, Katia walked right up to Cas taking him in her arms in a tight hug pulling him close to her chest as if she was going to smother him to death. Kagami knew that Katia was going to have trouble letting the other out of her sight for a while. While the blonde came up to his chest, he knew she could kill him without ever thinking about it. Long blonde locks that Kise would sure love to know how she grew them out so long was in a braid that he was pretty sure Artem had done for her. He had walked in on the sleepy blonde getting it braided. That was something strange to him but he held soft moments like that close to his chest.

“Don’t be too harsh on them. They did right coming to me.” That Kagami supposed was their only saving grace, the fact they decided to bring Casimir to Kagami to save him. No one was going to be able to perform the magic he did on such short notice but him.

“We are thankful as ever to you Kagami.” Artem came up as the group of three moved deeper into the house, Katia constantly touching and making sure that all three of her kids were alright. Kagami now put Iliah down, allowing her to run towards the group of wolves snuggling on the couch. Kagami watched her with a fond smile as Artem handed him an envelope.

“I got done what you needed. Keep the paperwork and then Caleb can come by and do all the final checks you might need.” Artem’s voice made a small weight lift off his shoulder’s. He would wait until later to look at the papers. Kagami passed over the envelope he got last night, the seal now broken.

“Wow.” Artem’s voice made Kagami nod, the other was reading the information on the piece of paper in front of him with a slight frown. “They for real?” Kagami didn’t know if he wanted to answer Artem but he sighed, rubbing tanned fingers through his hair pulling on the strands lightly as if to figure out what he could do.

“Himuro dropped it off. He did that 40 minutes after he came to see me. Akashi had given it to him I am sure.” Kagami knew what the paper said, a dinner party, for the pack. Kagami was required to attend since it meant they were taking an audience with another pack.

“He’s trying to make you show up. Show your real feeling’s.” Artems voice was speculative but Kagami shook his head, no that wasn’t the reason. After all he knew Akashi played games, the kind that made Kagami want to pull out his hair but this was different.

“He want’s Iliah there too.” Word had traveled fast. Artem’s face twisted up in surprise as he glanced at her name on the paper too. Though it was Aomine Taiga and Iliah. Which made Artem smirk a bit, after all he knew this was going to happen even if the other didn’t. After the paperwork was given out, Artem knew Akashi was going to get ahold of it and twist it some way for Kagami to come home. Artem seen no problem with it after all, It was Kagami’s home even if he didn’t want it to be.

“I say you go. Bring Liam with you if you want extra protection.” While Kagami wanted that even less than he wanted to go, he took the paper back and tucked it away with the other paperwork he had gotten from Artem.

“You think I should go?” Kagami was looking for advice, his eye’s looking over at Iliah who was snuggled between Katia and Casimir on the couch content and almost falling asleep yet again.

“I think you should. After all you are family.” Kagami sighed, not the response he was looking for it was the right one, at least for now until he could think of another way to get out of it. Maybe Iliah being sick that night would help, but he didn’t want to make her sick. So he was going to have to think of something else.

“Thanks.” Kagami smiled some, watching everyone snuggle on the couch and for a moment he remembered he could have had this, if it wasn’t for Fate being cruel he could have had something like this, he wasn’t meant too, not in this life at least.

“Do you think you could watch Iliah for me tonight?” The way Kagami’s sounded made Artem sigh, looking down at his finger’s as if he had an issue with this. He did actually, he didn’t want Kagami doing this, especially not after last night. Though the other wasn’t a part of his pack so he couldn’t say no.

“Yeah. No problem.” Everyone glanced over at him before Kagami turned and walked from the home, he needed to get his magic back up, which meant he was going somewhere he didn’t like to go often. The Raven.

Even as the music thumped against his head and he made his way into the club wading through the bodies, he felt something was missing. Then again something was always missing, but he couldn’t dwell on that part of his life right now. Instead he ordered a drink, the bartender setting down a whiskey in front of him. He had tried to dress up, dark blue button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black skinny jeans which showed of the curve of his ass.

The liquid courage inside of him made it easier for Kagami to make his way to the dance floor, to find some poor sap to grind against their bodies meshing against the messy beat of the music. Kagami felt the way hands wrapped around his hips pulling him back against the person’s chest. The music, the drink and the way the club was heating up was enough to make Kagami almost feel high.

The Raven was a place he liked to come for feeding off the life force of another person. It was messy, some nights he was able to get a good return and other nights he wasn’t able to do so well. Tonight though, he could tell he was going to feel better by the time he stumbled out of the club at 2 am walking back home to sleep it all off before Iliah came back home with stories of Uncle Artem and Auntie Kat.

Kagami payed a little more attention to the male he was dancing with. He felt the way their breath seemed to dance across his skin, a spark dragging across his hip’s as the other flipped him so that he was facing them. This time his body was chest to chest with his dance partner. Finger’s pulling up his shirt to touch under his skin, feeling that same spark and sizzle Kagami moaned, his head leaning back.

“Aomine.” He breathed out, though the kisses on his neck didn’t stop, a smirk, which felt just like the other’s was dancing across his partner’s lips. Kagami had found he couldn’t stop himself. His hip’s moved and ground against the other as he felt his shirt being pulled up slower, almost teasingly so.

“I’ll be whoever you want me to be baby.” The other’s voice wasn’t as deep as Aomine’s, wasn’t as sultry and gravely as the other’s. Kagami’s head snapped up to look at the male he was dancing with. Light skin, blonde hair, nothing like Aomine. He was as tall as the other sure but he wasn’t anything close to the one Kagami wanted.

“Sorry.” Kagami pulled away, already feeling the electric charge the other had given him, he already had enough. He was ready to go home and he hadn’t been there an hour. He seen a flash of pink as he saddled up to the bar, finding light pink eye’s and hair now next to him, he relaxed just a little at her side.

“Kagami. You look worse for wear.” Momoi’s voice was soft, a small smile on her lip’s as she leaned over rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. Somehow he knew she was going to be here, feeling the way the bar called to them both. She was after all half witch.

“Where is Aida. I know she is around here somewhere.” Kagami retorted back, though the pout on Momoi’s lips told him all he needed to know, she was dancing with someone, using their force to power herself up.

“I got hurt earlier this week and Aida wants to make sure Midorima gives me a clean bill of health before she goes back to using me.” Kagami wanted to laugh but instead he nodded, feeling sad he wasn’t able to help because he knew Aida wouldn’t have to do stuff like this if he was around to help them out. He was their chosen healer after all.

“Sorry.” Kagami spoke, knowing that he was sorry for alto more than Momoi knew but she shrugged, turning around to watch Aida with a look on her face of pure love.

“She only dances with men, which is fine with me. I know she plays for my team.” She smirked, leaning her head to the side as she watched Aida, though Kagami couldn’t help but shake his head with a soft laugh.

“You can come stay with me if you guys want. I have been wanting you to do a new tattoo for me yeah?” Kagami’s voice was loud over the music, a new song having started up with a heavy base beat. Momoi nodded, turning back to watch her mate.

Kagami knew at least for tonight he could relax. For tonight he could feel like he was a part of his old pack, that somewhere he was going to be able to wake up in the morning and picture Aomine next to him in bed, Iliah next to them and that they could have a happy family. However, he knew that Aomine chose to stay away from him, that Kagami on some level never went back to find him, so maybe it was both their faults. But right now with alcohol in his system, the music pumping and the magic he had taken from the male, he was keen on blaming Aomine. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more flash backs this time. Maybe a little preview at some Kagami and Aomine interactions?


	3. Sometimes the past will never just be the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe one day,   
> we'll meet again   
> and explain to each other   
> WHAT REALLY HAPPENED .   
> Maybe one day  
> we'll finally understand. 
> 
> Until then   
> I hope you live your best life
> 
> and I hope you really do   
> all the things   
> you said   
> you wanted to do."
> 
> -R.M. Drake
> 
> This chapter is all one big flash back. Get ready for some shit guys. <3

_“Daiki!” He turned around to see Momoi smiling wide, she was scrambling up the ridge to get to him. Her hair in a messy braid that touched her waist. Aomine smiled at her shaking his head as he stood there watching her. He pushed the water from his head shaking his head for a moment as wet blue locks settled around the nape of his neck. His hair was getting too long and he needed to get it cut._

_“A ship. A big one just landed off the coast! Ma and Pa said that it carries some relatives or something. They are here to do some trading and maybe settle.” Momoi was excited, bouncing around, Aomine just scoffed and dipped his hand’s back into the water, brushing the hair off the back of his neck again._

_“It’s not anything good. Just raiders back to trade. Nothing interesting.” Aomine pushed the water towards her, she laughed almost giving out a girlish scream as she took a step back._

_“Don’t! I just got my hair the way I like it! What if I meet a husband or something? Maybe even a girlfriend! I want to look nice. There are a lot of families on this trip. Apparently, some are settlers from farther north. They have furs.” This got Aomine’s attention as he glanced over at Momoi before sighing. He could at least go and see what they had. A good fur could last them the winter. He would rather Momoi be warm and maybe get her a new pair of gloves or something. He could always charm the girls selling them to him for cheap or even for free._

_“Fine just to see what they have. No idea’s okay. Ma and Pa are sick so I don’t want them coming down to see them. Just let them know we went to trade.” Aomine was a good hunter, the best their tribe had, but he still needed someone to work the furs and Momoi didn’t have time with taking care of their parents. Dark fingers gabbed his shirt as he started his walk with Momoi towards the trading center. People were already gathering around the new comer's. Momoi found Akashi and Kuroko standing off to the side watching the people start to unload the boat._

_“Apparently they are a pack too. Did a lot of traveling. Brought back weird fruits and furs.” Akashi’s voice spoke as they watched two blonde haired kids jump off the boat. Kids was not the actuate words, teens. 18 at least which made Aomine cross his arms over his chest. Alphas from the smell of it, Aomine felt his eye’s drift though stopping at a red-haired teen. He was almost as tall as Aomine, muscles a little heavier than Aomine’s own. Though he was tanned like he had been sitting in the sun for far too long. Or he had been dipped in gold._

_“Who’s the red head.” Aomine spoke, his eyes seemed to follow the other where ever he walked. He was busy unloading though. Furs and fruits even some gold trinkets off the boat. He had scars on his chest and arms Aomine could tell. So, he had been in battle._

_“Not sure but you should be focused on making a trade for your goods Daiki.” Kuroko’s voice made him jump a little and he sighed, looking over his shoulder at Takao and Midorima coming down a wide smile Takao’s face as he seen the new comers._

_“So some of the people are staying to join our pack I guess. The red head kids and a couple of his friends are staying. I guess they hitched a ride with the Vukaxin pack to come over here. Da says they got separated from their pack or it was lost.” Takao spoke, leaning his arms on Midorima who shook his head giving a push to Takao._

_“No idiot. The red head is a witch. When they turn 18 they have to be chosen for a pack. Turns out the red head has been destined to marry someone from this pack since his mom was carrying. No one knows who it is though. The elders won’t say.” Aomine almost growled thinking someone else would touch the red head. Though he didn’t say much, just crossed his arms over his chest and huffed._

_“Arranged marriages suck for both parties.” Aomine walked away, Takao and Momoi looking at each other with a shrug before they followed after Aomine. Kuroko glanced at Akashi who was smiling almost smirking. He didn’t like that look._

_“What?” Kuroko had his arms crossed over her chest as if expecting an answer._

_“The red head is going to bring something this tribe hasn’t had in a very long time. One stupid move is going to take it all away. The pack is going to be fractured. Sometime later, thousands of years later. They will be brought together by something so evil that will affect them both.” Akashi shrugged then, eyes going back to magenta rather than his yellow one and magenta one._

_“Akashi your visions are as scary as ever.” Kuroko started to walk towards Aomine with Akashi in tow. Akashi was never wrong though. HIs visions always came true. Though neither brought up the fact that Kuroko knew the red head, it wasn’t something they had felt the need to tell anyone else._

_“Why can’t you just give me the furs. You can take half the meat.” Aomine was pissed looking at the trade in front of him. He was trying not to walk to the red head that was in front of him a little way. The other was talking to some girl with brown hair. He wanted to rip them away from each other. A growl escaped his chest deep and rumbling which made everyone look towards him. Aomine snapped his head towards the person and walked away. He wasn’t going to have someone cheat him out of meat and fur because they didn’t want to trade with him._

_“Excuse-” The red head spoke to him but Aomine was too pissed to care. Instead Aomine turned away walking in the other direction to calm himself down before he ripped someone apart. Momoi was behind him shoving him towards the empty hut._

_“Aomine fucking Daiki seriously! He was talking to you. Plus, the girl next to him is super cute and she’s fucking mine so don’t you dare fuck this up for me!” Momoi paused hearing herself growl at the girl next to Kagami being hers. This made Aomine calm down just a little knowing Momoi had a mate and it was the girl next to Kagami. He couldn’t have had a mate. After all it was an arranged marriage. Aomine huffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

_“What does this have to do with me Momoi?” Aomine was mad not wanting to go up and see the other with the girl. Though when Momoi sighed her arms dropping as if she was annoyed with Aomine, he rubbed his head, already feeling a headache coming on. He really didn’t want to fight with her if he didn’t have too._

_“Fine, we will go say Hi.” Momoi smiled, which made Aomine smile as well. All he wanted was to make sure Momoi was happy. Once she was happy, he was too. His hand was grabbed as they made their way back over to the red head and the brown-haired girl who had been watching them this whole time._

_“So, the locals fighting over you yet you think?” Aida smiled, glancing at Kagami who was too busy looking at Aomine to even process her sentence. Aida had known that Kagami seen a prophecy of his mate, though from the looks of it, that mate was standing next to the pink haired girl Aida always talked about. He wasn’t about to tell Aida that the other was his mate, no he needed to make sure for himself, after all where had his mate been all these years’ if not looking for him._

_Aida and Kagami watched the two walk back over to them, it was then Aomine slung his arm over Kagami’s shoulder bringing him in close. Kagami stiffened, feeling the way his skin felt like electricity lit him up every place that Aomine’s skin touched his own. Aomine of course was smelling Kagami, nose in his bright red hair, the smell of oranges, sweet and juicy and a bon fire big and roaring like the ones he used to love dancing with girls at. Now, now all he wanted to do was to dance with Kagami at one of those bon fires._

_“Did you guys need something? We can help.” Aomine smirked, leaning himself in closer to Kagami who was dizzy. He felt himself being pulled closer into Aomine and he didn’t want to pull away. He felt at peace feeling Aomines arms wrapped around him, so when he leaned in a little he felt Aomines arms tighten around him. Aomine felt just as much as he did that they were mates.  
  
He also saw that look in the other’s eye. He was a werewolf. The guys werewolf wanted him. It sucked he was arranged to be married to someone and he just had found his mate. Though he knew the other felt the spark his lips moving in to suck against Kagamis neck as if to mark him._

_“Hey Daiki.” A girls voice made Kagami snap out of it, pulling himself away from the other as the girl took his place at Aomines side. It hurt seeing it but of course the other has already mated someone._

_“I’m his girlfriend.” Though Kagami stopped listening after that, his face pale and he could tell Aomine was tense having the girl rub all up on him._

_“Kagami it is nice to see you again.” Kurokos voice snapped Kagami out of the nightmare. Aomines eyes snapped to Kuroko as if in wonder how the other even knew his mate. However, the look from Kuroko made Aomine swallow. He was going to be in deep shit._

_“Kuroko it’s nice to see you too. Mated already? Didn’t you just turn 18?” Kagamis smile made Aomine jealous that it wasn’t directed at himself. Kagami shouldn’t be smoking at Kuroko, he was Aomines._

_“Yes. Akashi did not wish to wait.” Kurokos voice has Kagami confused for a moment.  
  
“You’re apart of the Akashi pack? I am supposed to see the council once I arrived. They are supposed to send me to my new living quarters and tell me who I am supposed to be marrying.” Though this earned a growl from Aomine who has pushed the girl away. One look from Kuroko has Aomine swallowing, he didn’t like the look in his friends face. _

_“This is Aomine Daiki. He was going to go to the council to ask for that girls hand in marriage. Is that correct?” Kuroko would have smiled if he had not seen the face Kagami made at that news._

_“Kuroko can you please take me there?” Kagamis voice was small in hopes the other would understand how much he didn’t want to deal with seeing Aomine any more. Kuroko must have taken pity on him in that moment. They walked together, Aomine included to the hut of the elders. Smoke was already coming out of it and everyone seemed to watch as the red head made his way inside._

_“She isn’t my girlfriend.” Aomines voice rattled Kagami once more. “We just sleep together.” Some how that didn’t make it any better to Kagami. Then again why should he care, he was going to be married to someone in a months time and it wasn’t going to be Aomine._

_“I don’t care. I am in an arranged marriage with someone of this pack. Why would I care what or who you fuck.” Kagami tried to stay strong, that wild look in Aomines eyes made him swallow. It was the same look he had seen all those years ago in his mother’s prophecy._

_“Like hell you are-“_

_“Kagami Taiga. I am so glad to know you made it safe.” Aomines voice was cut off hearing the elders words. While Kagami couldn’t see them he still bowed as tradition mandated it.  
  
“Thank you elders. I am here about my place and the arranged marriage.” Kagamis voice was short and clipped, ready to leave this place and Aomine behind. _

_“You will stay in the witches hut. It is near Aomines place he will take you. Akashi Seijuurou was supposed to be your mate. He has found his mate and so we are looking for another. Please bare with us in this time.” The elders spoke and Kagami bowed again not happy knowing that his place was so close to Aomines. “Aomine is there something you need from us?” The question made Aomines eyes snap to the elders shaking his head._

_“No.” His voice was soft almost as if relieved that Kagami wasn’t going to mate anyone any time soon. He bowed as well walking out of the elders hut._

_“You will tell us when you have found a mate Kagami and if you have found your mate. We wish to keep abiding by tradition if we can.” Kagami paused at the door, not knowing that the place Aomine touched him was already starting to scar and the others name was already starting to show between his shoulder blades._

_“Of course. The moment I find him or her I will let you know.” And so he left looking for Aida or Kuroko to help bring him to his new residence. Though he did pass Aomine locking lips with a women right before falling into a hut and Kagami knew that Aomine Daiki was not his mate._

* * *

_Kagami felt it was like a new beginning for him, he woke up early enough to do some chores. That was until his stomach churned and grumbled for him to eat something. He got up, making his bed haphazardly before he went to the middle of the home. It was large, big enough for him to miss the small little huts of his home._

_Fingers sparked up the fire throwing the water on in a low boil. He smiled, the little touches of the potted plants making it feel a lot more like home, he left the water to do its thing. He walked over to one of his plants, pulling some of the leaves off to add to the water._

_It was going to take a while for that to steep out to make a fragrant broth for himself. So he left, the door wasn’t locked as he felt if anyone was going to take the few things he has he could track it all anyway._

_He wandered through the woods, hearing the water and he could already feel the tension leave his body. He hadn’t noticed someone else by the edge of the water. He removed his clothing, placing it in a stack by the bank._

_He dunked his head under the water, feeling the way the rushing water drowned out everything. For the moment he could picture his mother on the banks calling after the little kids as he took an afternoon dip. He came up, fingers pushing back dark red locks._

_“Hey.” The voice startled him, lazy in a way that made Kagami shiver even though the water was the perfect temperature. Red eyes closed for a moment before he turned around staring at Aomine. The blue haired male had stood up to his height now that Kagami was looking at him. The water dripped down his skin and Kagami wanted nothing more than to lick it up and taste how sweet and spicy it would be, maybe salty too but that could come later._

_“Aomine.” Kagamis voice was soft, dipping his head some towards the water. He just didn’t want to look at Aomine which got him a grunt in response._

_“I am not going to jump you in the water.” Aomines voice once more made Kagami shiver, tongue licking his bottom lip as he shook his head._

_“I know you won’t. You have too many girls to fuck instead.” Kagami noticed the wince that took over the other's features as if he was calling him a name. Kagami couldn't find it in himself to care, so he just shrugged, and looked away dipping himself back under the water. He could see Aomime’s leg’s, in fact he could see a lot of Aomine. The water was clear and for the first time Kagami noted that the other could see him too. He came up gulping up the air like it was dying. He didn’t see that Aomine had taken a step closer to him, watching him._

_“You think I don’t want you?” The words did something to Kagami, he felt himself reacting to the way the other moved down lower so they were close to the same height now. Aomine’s hands were on his hip’s, feeling on along a predestined path that Kagami wasn’t sure he could look too much into. He just hadn’t been touched in so long, the last time he was touched was that sailor on the boat, way before he got to the Vukaxin pack._

_“I think you want what’s best for you and your image Aomine.” There wasn’t as much bite in the sentence as Kagami wanted, but there was enough for him to get his point across. Apparently that was a challenge to Aomine, his finger’s moving over Kagami’s chest feeling a long scar there. Kagami’s breath hitched, almost faltering forward a step, Aomine was there to pick up on it. Hand’s moved to grip his thigh’s and wrapped them around his waist with a softer hum._

_“What’s best for my image doesn’t concern me. I don’t have a reason to protect it.” Kagami almost believed those words, he had moved in, almost ready to kiss Aomine when he heard someone clear their throat from the bank._

_“Kagami, something smells amazing from your place, may I have some?” Kagami remembered his name, Liam. He came over on the Vukaxin pack’s boat with Katia and Artem. Aomine was glaring at the poor fool who seemed to glare back. Kagami wasn’t sure what was going on but he smiled, that bright smile that seemed to catch Aomine off guard for a moment._

_“Yeah, it’s peppermint tea! My mom taught me how to make it.” Aomine felt himself growl, that smile was supposed to be pointed at him not at this other wolf. Aomine’s hands cluched at Kagami’s waist, keeping him close to his body for a moment. Liam waited for Kagami to get out of the water and when Kagami couldn’t move he looked down at Aomine, blinking a couple times._

_“While this has been amazing to talk to you Aomine I believe your girlfriend might need you back at home.” Kagami’s voice held sadness he didn’t want anyone to know, so Aomine let him go because that was the truth, he did have someone waiting for him back at home. Though it was Momoi and his mother, not some girl. He had left her in the wee hours of the morning after he tried to fuck someone else to get the red head out of his mind._

_Aomine watched as Kagami got dressed, taking extra care to glare at Liam when he could and to watch the way the other’s pants seemed to grip every inch of that beautiful skin he also was able to taste. Aomine groaned to himself as soon as the two left, which of course earned him a elbow in the rib cage._

_“Aomine you should know better. You should have gone after Kagami.” Kuroko was next to him, baby blue hair wet from the water and Aomine was confused. He blinked a bunch of times before looking around for Akashi, the other was never far from Kuroko._

_“How the fuck do you keep appearing out of nowhere Tetsu.” Aomine never understood, the other was so crafty he appeared out of nowhere and left just the same. Sometimes it would give Aomine a head ache from how fast the other seemed to appear and disappear._

_“I create a portal Aomine, I come through it and I appear in places. Basically, so you can understand it, I can teleport.” Kuroko got out of the water, though he was wearing an undershirt and pair of underpants so that he wasn’t completely naked. “Shall we go to Kagami’s for breakfast? We can get Momoi to come with as well.” There was a look on Kuroko’s face like he didn’t approve of Kagami being alone with someone who wasn’t Aomine and he had to admit, he didn’t like that either._

_10 minutes later he was knocking on Kagami’s door, Momoi sleepily resting her head against Aomines shoulder and Kuroko holding hands with Akashi as they had brought over some bread for the other._

_Kagami was laughing, the sound making Aomine swallow, rubbing his hand’s against his pants as he held a bottle of juice for the other to have with the food. When Kagami opened the door, he was shirtless, making Momoi whistle some and give Aomine a shove. Aomine himself wasn’t processing this, that Kagami was shirtless with someone who wasn’t him. He growled and Kagami crossed his arms over his chest._

_“If you are going to growl at my guests you are not welcome.” Kagami’s voice seemed final, and this time Akashi spoke, presenting the bread to Kagami with a smile._

_“Aomine is poorly house trained sometimes. I apologize, I think he was worried that the male in your house was taking advantage of you. You are a part of our pack so we are going to be a little more possessive of you. Here is some bread for breakfast.” Akashi’s voice was final as he pushed passed Kagami, taking a seat next to Liam with a small smile. Kuroko followed, still holding onto Akashi’s hand with a gentle cough to remind Kagami he was there._

_“Sure, okay. Hello Kuroko. There is peppermint tea on the fire. I have some eggs going in a pan.” Kagami was watching Aomine this time, Momoi moving to wrap her arms around Kagami rubbing her cheek against his chest._

_“Excuse the intrusion Kagami. We brought juice.” Kagami placed a hand on Momoi’s head as her sleepy voice made him smile. Aomine thrusted the bottle towards Kagami as he came into the home placing himself on the other side of Liam so Kagami had to sit next to him._

_“ ‘m hungry when is the food going to be done Kagami.” While he wanted to be made Aomine’s voice was making him calmer, so he shut the door. Even in the dim light Akashi, Momoi and Kuroko noticed the way Aomine’s name was starting to appear on Kagami’s skin. No one said a word but they all agreed, they were going to do everything they could to get the two together._

* * *

_The first time Kagami caught Aomine sleeping with a girl it had been a week since their breakfast gathering. He had gone over to see if Aomine wanted to talk, maybe go do something together. Instead when Aomine wasn’t home he was directed to another hut, he heard what was going on before he opened the door. It wasn’t locked. He went home that day and spent the rest of it holed up doing magic, he wouldn’t talk to anyone._

_The second time Kagami caught Aomine it was two months after the first time. They had just started to get back on the same page as each other. He actually started to think that Aomine might just have feelings for himself. That he wouldn’t have to keep hiding the other’s name on his shoulders any more. He walked into them, a back ally way fucking against a wall. Different girl, Aomine never noticed he was there, so Kagami turned around. Kuroko found out that Kagami had caught him now twice. He swore the other wouldn’t tell anyone._

_Kagami caught Aomine 4 more times after that. All different women, one was a male, against a wall, in a vacant hut, anywhere Aomine could get them without Kagami knowing. After the 6 th time. Kagami slept with Liam. It was nasty and it was done against the door of his place, he had no doubt that Aomine seen. They didn’t talk for 6 months after that. Kagami’s heart broke but he knew he deserved it. _

_The final time he caught Aomine, it was the day he learned that was arranged to be married to him. No one could find Aomine, but Kagami did, fucking someone yet again, only this time it was in his home, in his bed. How Aomine had ever gotten into the place he wasn’t sure. They still hadn’t made up from the last time. Kagami burned all the furs and wouldn’t talk to anyone for 6 months. He swore to himself he was never going to give Aomine another chance. No way in hell was he going to do something so stupid._

_It was a year after he had sworn Aomine off that he came crawling back to Kagami. Kagami had started talking to Momoi again, her face so happy to know that Kagami was happy even if it wasn’t because of Aomine, though she could tell that there was something behind his eye’s that wasn’t all there. Kuroko was next to her, Himuro next to Kagami. He was telling them stories of the voyages he took, leaving out all the parts of the sailors and other men he was in bed with._

_The knock through them off, listening to the hesitant banging on his front door. No one wanted to get up to get it, so Kagami did._

_“Yeah what-“ His voice stopped in his throat as he seen Aomine standing there, looking at Kagami with soft eye’s and a bottle of juice in his hands. His hair was longer, now braided slightly past his shoulders and he looked a little thinner, not that Kagami wanted to think of Aomine losing sleep over him._

_“Can I come in?” His voice was hesitant. As if he wasn’t sure if Kagami wasn’t going to allow him inside. Kagami wanted to touch Aomine, for selfish reasons because no one ever could match the way he felt just from **looking** at Aomine. His body reacted before he had a chance to even think, he pulled Aomine into the house with a smile on his face. _

_“Aomine showed up!” Kagami had a couple drink’s in him, a softer smile on his lips and a glow that seemed to amplify when he touched Aomine. No one said anything with Aomine sat next to Kagami, nor did they say anything when Kagami fell asleep on Aomine’s shoulder 20 minutes later._

_“Take care of him Aomine.” Kuroko said before they all filed out of his house, leaving Aomine to watch Kagami sleep. Aomine was content to watch the way Kagami’s eyes fluttered once in a while, the way his chest rose up and down as if he was content right where he was. Aomine was content, he had felt more at peace in this moment than he had in a very long time._

_“Did everyone leave.” Kagami’s voice made Aomine cough, looking away from the other as if to act like he wasn’t watching. Aomine never saw the signs of the other waking, but he didn’t mind the way those half lidded eyes looked at him._

_“Yeah a little while ago you fell asleep.” Aomine’s voice was soft, gentle even as he moved to glide his finger’s across Kagami’s face. Kagami leaned in, his cheek nuzzling some into Aomines hand as they drew closer together. Aomine was waiting for a moment, an opening for Kagami to allow him in, this could be it._

_“Why did you stay.” Kagami’s voice stopped their lips from connecting, Aomine’s fingers held onto his cheeks, rubbing soft circles along the skin as he frowned. Why did he stay? The other made it clear he was only welcome to be inside. He shouldn’t have been pushing his luck._

_“I missed you.” Aomine for once decided to be a little truthful. “I treated you like shit Kagami but this, whatever we have between us, I need it like I need water. I can’t not keep away from you. I have no business asking once more but can we do this, for real, this us thing.” Aomine knew he would do whatever he had too to make sure Kagami allowed him to be by his side. Beg even, but what came next was Kagami grabbing his hand, placing a gentle kiss on his palm._

_“Then a year, a year with us no sex, just us learning about each other. If you can do that, then I will mate with you.” Kagami’s voice was soft, and Aomine knew he didn’t deserve this but he would try every ounce of him would try to make sure that Kagami was his once this year was over._

_“I promise.” Aomine kissed Kagami softly, it was quick brush of their lip’s but it made something bubble inside of Kagami, made him hope that for the future he could have Aomine. He woke up that morning with Aomine’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him tight to his chest. It started the best year of his life, of Aomine’s too._

* * *

_A year later_

_“Aomine where are you going?” He heard Momoi’s voice coming from behind him, he ignored her and kept walking finger’s playing with a length of gold. “Aomine fucking Daiki!” He stopped turning around to look at Momoi’s whose face was a little red from the fact she had to scream his name to get his attention. Her hair was in beautiful braids that seemed to fall down her back, he supposed it was one of the other clan’s men that had done it for her, Artem he assumed since no one else could braid as well as that guy, even with his large fingers._

_“Why do you care where I am going?” Aomine stopped walking, looking over at Momoi who was now right next to him. She gave him a little shrug and he sighed knowing she wasn’t going to give up until he told her what he was doing._

_“Kagami and I made a promise to each other. So I am going to make that promise a physical thing.” This got Momoi stopping and looking over at her brother with a little look on her features. “I know. Every time someone’s near him I can’t help but to want to throw them against a wall. I want to fuck him raw Momoi, not that’s the only thing I am thinking about but waking up next to him every morning like we have been, it mean’s something to me, it means something to him.” Momoi nodded as Aomine stopped and rubbed at his head some. Momoi noticed how much closer they had gotten to each other. She wasn’t sure how Kagami did it, but Aomine wouldn’t even look at another girl. His gaze was so hard core to Kagami that Momoi thought it was magic. She supposed in a way it was, it was the magic of love. Aomine pulled out a length of gold from his pocket showing it to Momoi with a proud look on his features._

_“Oliva owes me a favor so she’s going to forge me a ring for Kagami with sapphires and rubies. I saved up for some small ones that we got from raiding. I was planning on selling them but I figured I have them for a reason so.” Aomine shrugged and Momoi looked at the chain before she smiled wide. She was happy for her brother; he was getting a piece of happiness. Everyone could see it every day that he walked towards Kagami’s like he was on a mission._

_“That’s amazing Daiki.” She touched the chain with a smile. “So you guys are going to get married right? When! I want to pick flowers for it!” She was excited linking her arm in his as they went back to walking towards Oliva’s place to get her to forge the ring. Aomine was thinking, lost in his mind as they kept walking only when Aomine stopped did Momoi looking over at him._

_“Do you think he’ll have me? Like do you think we could get married without having to worry about my past? I slept with a lot of people Satsuki. A lot of people that would want to hurt him and I don’t want him hurt. I think I might love him.” Aomine took Momoi’s hand in his own, almost as if he was nervous of what she would say, so she just hummed and turned back towards the hut they were walking too._

_“I think Kagami loves you, I seen the witches mark, on his shoulder from where you touched him the first time. Your name scrawled between his shoulder blades, the paw print on his shoulder. I think he’s going to take you; he’s going to say yes. Just don’t be a jerk about it okay? Plus you are going to pass the year mark, having the promise together. It means something to Kagami. He made the promise with you for a reason obviously.” She teased, pushing him some as they came up to the hut. Aomine was pale but he smiled down at his sister. She was always right, the smartest between the two of them. A lot of times he let his emotions get the better of him, she never did. When they knocked, Oliva came to the door and the plan was set in motion._

_It was a week later that Aomine had the ring in his hands. It was on a rush and he was thankful he hadn’t called in that favor from Oliva until now. He saw the band, simple and beautiful. Rubies and sapphires covered the band, a wolf print in the middle with the moon, it beautiful combined both of them together. He had hurried back to their place, ready to show it off to Kagami. Tonight was the night Aomine decided, he was going to propose after they had gotten done mating, the ring was going to be a symbol for both of them._

_Only, when he got there, he noticed him standing in the office, looking over paperwork Aomine was sure Kagami didn’t even need to be looking at. Now that he was looking at the broad back, didn’t he leave Kagami shirtless while he went to go pick up the ring? Now he was nervous, something happen?_

_“Babe?” When Aomine spoke, it was like the world slowed down, Kagami turning around and it was like he saw a flash of something. It was a girl, and she had a knife in her hand. He didn’t know what was going on, before he knew it, Kagami was standing in the doorway looking between him and the girl he had in his arms. How did he get here? He was so confused, one minute he was wondering if the person in front of him was real and then Kagami was a girl and the real one was in the doorway._

_“Taiga, what-“ Then Kagami was gone and the girl in his arms had a knife to his throat. She was a hunter. He acted, not thinking of Kagami but of the fact he seemed to have lost the only person in his life he loved. His finger’s grabbed her by the throat, throwing her onto the ground. Fists started to connect and then they didn’t, it was like she disappeared, only he felt a knife in his shoulder ripping down the length of his spine before she was gone. He was laying on the floor and the last thing he seen was her picking up the ring he had made for Kagami with a smile on her face._

_“I will tell him you loved him, up to the moment you died. Aomine Daiki. You will never mate with that witch. Both your clans will burn in hell.” She was gone, and he was cold so cold, his body unable to move his last thought was of Kagami and not being able to protect him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot more background in this chapter. It was just to set up everything else. How did you like it?


	4. But I swear, His arms felt like home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You caught me,  
> Looking at you,  
> And I SWEAR,  
> those three seconds,  
> I spent looking into your eyes,  
> I saw EVERYTHING,  
> I had ever DREAMED of."
> 
> -Unknown.

Tanned fingers moved across the pages in front of him, watching the lines on the page add another. Tally marks. He moved a hand through his bed head, rubbing some as he tried to get a grip on himself. 30 in the last 3 weeks. Normally that wasn’t a large number but it was all concentrated very close to his place of residence. He had to take Iliah to the pack house for safety so that if an attack came he wasn’t worried about them getting to her.“Hard at work.” The gruff voice came from behind Kagami, making something churn uneasy in his stomach. Kagami felt arms wrap around him, hugging his back close to the other’s chest. The move made him suck in a breath.

“Yeah you are here for protection Liam. Not to hug me naked.” Kagami’s voice was rough, taking another drink from the cup he had in his hands. Liam just hummed, moving his cheek across Kagami’s shoulder blades, the other of course ignoring the name scrawled there. Kagami knew he was doing this on purpose, he had done this ever since the first time they fucked a long time ago.

“The naked is the by-product of what we did last night or do you not remember.” Liam’s voice moved across his ear and for a moment he thought he could forget the fact that it wasn’t Aomine on his back numbing something sweet to him. The other’s voice wasn’t as deep as he remembered Aomine’s being. Nor was the hands as soft and careful as Aomine had been with him.

“I remember. Now please go do your job.” Kagami moved the other’s arms from his side, pushing them away with a frown. It wasn’t cheating, he had walked away from Aomine, from their life of could have been’s. Part of him had done it for the reason of protecting the other. The other part of him had done it because he felt the wandering eyes of the other. He wished he could say he didn’t still think if he brought the other into his life he wouldn’t look for those eyes wandering to someone else. He would, he didn’t know if he would be able to not too.

He heard Liam leave, walking outside to do rounds or something, Kagami just needed the peace and quiet. He hadn’t lived with someone since Aomine and having the other man here all the time grated on his nerves. He took another long sip from his cup as he closed the book making his way down stairs to his little magic den.

“Uncle Tai?” Casimir was standing in the middle of the shop, looking around awkwardly as if he was worried Kagami was going to kick him out. He supposed that magic he was going to do could wait.

“Hey Cas. What’s up?” Kagami noticed the marks the other had on his neck, the loose shirt that wasn’t his own and the way his eyes kept shifting about as if expecting someone to jump out. This had to be about Niklaus.

“Can we talk?” Kagami knew what the other needed to calm him down, a soft smile passed over his lip’s as he held up a hand for a moment.

“How about I call in a favor and then we can talk?” Cas’s face was turned into a questioning look as Kagami picked up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts with a light smile as he dialed the number. He placed whoever it was on speaker.

“Hello Kagami.” Kuroko’s voice on the other side of the phone made Casimir’s eyes raise in questioning once more, but he seemed to relax.

“Hey Kuroko. Cas needs a favor. He wants to visit London for a couple hours.” Kagami smiled at the other, who simply shook his head some as if wanting to tell Kagami that wasn’t true.

“Of course Kagami. I will be right there.” Kuroko hung up from the other side and Kagami smiled over at Casimir.

“Uncle Tai you didn’t-I just-“ Kagami held up a hand, shaking his head some, Cas needed some time away from here. He knew once the other was almost half a world away he could relax a little.

“Don’t worry Cas. We are going to my favorite place; I think you will like this.” Kagami made his way up stairs, grabbing a pair of pants. He didn’t realize he grabbed his favorite black ones, the ones that hugged his ass so beautifully. He didn’t realize he grabbed the dark blue long sleeve shirt until he was grabbing his leather jacket and sliding it on that Cas gave him a weird look.

While Kagami never openly talked about Aomine, Cas had seen photos of the other, many photos of the other thanks to Kuroko and while he didn’t want to admit it, he supposed he put on the color as a force of habit. His body wanting to reach out and touch Aomine in some way, since he couldn’t, this was the next best thing.

“Kagami. Casimir. I am glad I can help.” Kuroko smiled over at the boy, ever since Kagami moved here Kuroko had been visiting the place. Since Cas liked to spend time with Kagami Kuroko got used to the boy, it was like a small family between them all.

“I just need to talk to someone Uncle Tetsu. I didn’t mean-“ Kuroko did the same thing Kagami did, held up a hand to stop the boy from talking. He didn’t want to hear the other’s excuses; he would always come if Cas needed him.

“Don’t worry Casimir. Let’s get going.” At Kuroko’s voice, Casimir took Kagami’s hand walking through the little blue portal the other had set up for them.

It happened so fast, one minute he was standing in Kagami’s shop and the next he was on the streets of London, looking at the people passing him by. It was almost night in the city, making Casimir look over at Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami was leaning against a wall, heaving as he tried to get air into his lungs but he kept wanting to throw up instead. Casimir wanted something sweet, the clawing feeling almost ripping at his insides.

“Every takes walking through the portal differently. Kagami got the bad end where he throws up.” Kuroko’s explanation made Casimir smile, nodding some as he pulled on the sleeves of his shirt.

“I want something sweet. Chocolate maybe.” Casimir’s smile to Kuroko was soft, gentle even as he other nodded. Kagami wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he made his way over to both of them, he was a little pale but the color was returning to his face.

“That never gets easier does it Tetsu.” Kagmai grimaced before Kuroko shook his head some, patting his friend on the back.

“Go have some fun, text me when you are ready to return.” Kuroko was gone again, an instant he was there and then gone. Casimir looked at Kagami who shook his head some. Always the disappearing act with Kuroko that was for sure.

“Come on, let’s get you some hot chocolate and some food and we can talk. I figured it would be easier to do this than to stay in a place where Nik could be listening or walk in on us. I am assuming this has to deal with him right?” Kagami was attentive to the other, after all he was like a son to Kagami. Cas nodded to Kagami, leaning into the other’s side as they made their way towards the little café that Kagami had in mind.

Kuroko had appeared back at the pack house, a little smile on his features as he glanced around before opening the door to Momoi’s room. There was a quick look on her face as she glanced up from her place snuggled up next to Aida who was flicking through channels on the TV. Kuroko wasn’t known for meddling in thing’s but he was smart and he knew there was a now or never chance of having something happen.

“Tesu?” Momoi’s voice was questioning as Kuroko turned and shut the door quietly. Aida was already placing the remote down on the bed side table as Kuroko came a little farther into the room.

“How would you like to see Kagami tonight.” The question made her puzzled, after all they had seen him 3 or 4 weeks ago at the club. Aida was even more puzzled before Kuroko smiled, a little Cheshire like grin before Momoi blinked again.

“He’s here?” A nod from Kuroko made Momoi get out of the bed quickly, looking through her closet to pick out something to wear.

“Bring Aomine.” Kuroko’s voice was soft, making Momoi pause for a moment before she settled on a black pleated skirt and glanced at her friend.

“Are you sure? I don’t think that would be-“ Kuroko stopped her from talking, a hand being held up as he nodded some.

“They need this, he’s at that little café. Casimir is with him so please be careful.” Momoi nodded as Kuroko opened the door and left only this time the door didn’t close all the way and Momoi swallowed looking over at Aida.

“Sorry baby you are on your own for this one. I am not getting wrapped up in their drama.” Momoi wanted to pout at her girlfriend but understood. It was a centuries long battle of drama and shit that Momoi didn’t even want to get into. However, if she could see Aomine smile again, really smile for once, she would do it.

Momoi had settled on a black pleated skirt and a dark gray long sleeved crop top just showing enough skin to make Aida comfortable. Her mate mark of course on display as she grabbed a pair of heels and made her way out of her room with a quick kiss to Aida’s mouth. Soft murmurs of have a good time was shared. Momoi marveled at the fact of how much she loved her mate, so much so she felt her whole body was humming at that one kiss. Currently though she had something else to occupy her mind. Aomine.

“Dai?” Her voice was tentative as she knocked on the door, opening it slowly looking around for the dark haired male. She found him, sitting on the edge of his window looking out at the setting sun. She found herself leaning against the door with a gentle smile. He was playing with that ring once more, making her take another step into his room her heels clicking against the hardwood flooring as she did so.

“It smells like him outside.” Aomine’s voice was soft, like he never spoke but Momoi knew what he was talking about, making her hum some. The noise caught Aomine, making him look over at Momoi with a raised eyebrow.

“Where are you off too?” Momoi moved to sit across from him, one of her legs dangling out the window as she placed her hands on the small ledge in front of her, making sure to keep her balance not that she needed it, she knew she would land on her feet even if she fell.

“Kuroko brought someone through the portal.” The words had Aomine stilling the movement of the ring on his finger’s. Momoi didn’t look at him, instead she pushed her hair behind her ear mulling the words over she wanted to say next.

“Two people actually.” Aomine was leaning forward now hanging on every word she said. “Kagami is here. At a café with one of the boys from his pack. He needed somewhere to talk and Kagami remembered this café.” Aomines breath hitched, Momoi now taking the chance to look at Aomine. His face was softer now, hope glittered in those blue eyes of his before it was all slapped down again, hidden under his mask of indifference.

“Cool.” Aomine leaned away, finger going back to twist the ring in his hand. He was looking towards the sun, a squint as he took another deep breath of the air around him. Momoi knew what he was doing, he was scenting the air for his mate. She had done it so many times when she was looking for Aida.  
“Well if you want, you can come with me. I am going to go see him.” Momoi waited for his response, he didn’t give one so she crawled from the window ledge. Instead he gripped her wrist, fingers so tentative against her skin as she smiled.

“Are you sure he’s going to be okay with that?” Aomine’s voice was small as if he was waiting for this all to come crashing around him and he would wake up from whatever bad dream he was having. Momoi shrugged, not sure if Kagami would mind but it didn’t matter, for the moment, Momoi was too busy wondering what Kagami was doing with Casimir and how their conversation was going.

Kagami had gotten them a booth by the window looking at the passing cars and people walking through London. Cas wasn’t talking just sitting there playing with the whip cream on top of his hot chocolate as Kagami looked at the glass of Whiskey in front of him. This place was the one of the few places that sold the kind he liked, and the kind he needed. Kagami noticed Cas watching his glass with a curious look to his eye’s and while Kagami understood he wasn’t going to openly give the other some of his drink

“You can talk whenever you are ready Cas.” The younger male swallowed thickly, Kagami knew that he was nervous about something and yet Kagami didn’t want to push, he couldn’t. Cas just sat there, looking deep into the mug in front of him before he opened his mouth.

“Do you love Aomine?” The question caught Kagami off guard, now it was his turn to look deep into the depths of the glass in front of him. Cas was watching him, watching the way he shifted in his seat and the smell rising from him was a mixture of arousal, love and grief. Cas supposed that was his answer but he wanted to listen Kagami’s answer and if he would be truthful.

“Our relationship is complicated Cas.” At Kagami’s words, Cas dropped his shoulders starting to slide into the comfort of the booth. Casimir was hoping for a different answer, was hoping the other would be truthful because if Kagami was that made this conversation he was going to have with the other easier. Kagami seemed to notice this and rubbed the back of his neck with a softer sigh.

“I love Aomine. He’s my mate and I will always love him. He’s just done a lot for me not to trust him. I don’t want to risk getting hurt again you understand?” Kagamis truth made Cas snap up to read his features as if the other was going to lie to him. He noticed nothing but truthfulness on his features. Cas pushed the mug towards Kagami before pulling it back to himself, he watched as the whip cream starting to melt into the hot chocolate.

“Did he cheat on you?” The mumble got Kagami frowning, he had hoped this wasn’t going towards what he thought it was. Kagami was thinking about how to answer that, eyes not looking up towards the door when it clinked open. Kagami brought the whiskey glass to his lip’s taking a drink as he looked towards Cas.

“He did but he was young. We do things we sometimes don’t mean when we are young.” Kagami was trying to be honest with Cas, after all no one here knew of him or Aomine. Cas brought the hot chocolate to his lips taking a sip before he set his mug down with a slight sigh.

“Did you forgive him?” Cas was trying to stagger his questions so that he didn’t rush Kagami with too many. He knew at some point the other would shut down and he wanted to ask as many questions as he could before then. Kagami took a moment to look around, he thought he saw a flash of pink and blue but dismissed it, looking back towards the table top.

“Yes. I did, because I cheated on him too Cas. Sometimes when you love someone so much and they hurt you, thing’s get-messy.” Kagami frowned thinking about it, how many times since he left Aomine he cheated on him, the thought made his heart hurt. It wasn’t until Cas grabbed his hand, a soft touch that Kagami offered a smile towards the smaller.

“Messy.” Cas spoke, thinking for a moment before he pulled his hand back, the touch was comforting to Kagami as he nodded. “Then how come you are not with Aomine now? How come you are with us. If you forgave him uncle Tai than how come, he couldn’t forgive you?” This was the question that he didn’t want to answer, but he supposed that he needed to for Cas’s sake. Kagami took a deep breath, his shoulder’s going up and down before he rubbed his fingers through his hair. The shirt smelled a little like Aomine and it made him relax a little.

“I left Cas. I wanted to protect him from something bad and so I left. I however, tried looking for him centuries later and heard he had mated someone else. So I stopped looking and came back home to you and Niklaus.” Kagami leaned over and ruffled Cas’s hair which earned him a groan and a laugh all in one. Once Kagami let go of his hair he nodded some, fingers starting to move around the rim of the cup in front of him.

“So you love Aomine still? And if he was single you would mate him? Like how you were supposed to right?” Cas’s voice came out rushed again and Kagami shook his head, taking another drink from his glass. The liquid was a little thicker, the addition of the blood making it smoky and tangy all in one.

“Yes I love him still. You already asked that question Casimir.” Kagami looked up at the smaller male in front of him who just took a sip of his hot chocolate. “I suppose if he was single maybe we would get back together though I don’t understand why-“

“Hey.” Kagami wasn’t able to continue talking any more, his body went ridged and the husk of the voice coming from above his head was doing all sorts of weird thing’s to his body. Cas looked between them, feeling the tension yet smelling there was something else in Kagami’s posture. An openness, a lust that he hadn’t smelled on Kagami before.

“Uncle Dai.” Casimir’s voice made both men turn to him, blinking a bunch of times as Cas was trying to process the information in front of him. Aomine Daiki, Kagami’s mate was interrupting their time alone and Cas couldn’t say he was mad about it.  
“Uncle Dai I am having an issue with-someone-can you help me?” Cas acted normal as if the conversation from before never happened and Kagami choked on spit as he started to cough. Aomine’s hand instantly came onto Kagami’s shoulder feeling the tenseness of the other before Kagami relaxed just a little into the other’s touch.

“What about me.” All three turned to see Momoi standing there, two glasses in her hand as she smiled at Kagami and then Cas.

“Auntie Satsuki!” Cas got up throwing his arms around Momoi, she teetered for a moment, trying to keep herself from falling back at the excited nature of the other. Aomine rose an eyebrow at Momoi before she smiled kissing Cas’s head.

“Alright come on let me put these beers down.” Momoi smiled over at Kagami, who was still frozen in place with Aomine hovering over him. Cas moved away and slid back into his spot, only this time he moved so Momoi could sit on the same side as him, sliding the beer in front of Kagami with a small smile.

“Uncle Tai?” Cas’s voice made Kagami snap out of his little mind. He looked at Aomine who was watching him, cautious in the way he waited for the other too move over. So that’s what Kagami did, he moved over and allowed Aomine to slide into the booth next to him, a soft smile being pointed to Cas.

“Sorry bud, where were we?” Kagami offered a smile to Cas who was too busy looking at Aomine and Momoi to focus on Kagami. It wasn’t until Kagami rose his glass to his lip’s that he felt Aomine’s thigh brush against his own. If Kagami ever thought back on this moment he would say that it was just habit, the way his leg brushed back against the other’s. Aomine tensed, both hands gripping onto the beer glass a little hard as Cas looked over at Kagami now noticing he spoke.

“That you and Uncle Dai are going to mate since he’s not mated to anyone.” The table stilled at Cas’s words, Momoi was side eyeing Cas and Aomine was yet again tense as he wasn’t sure what to say. This was quickly becoming the pep talk from hell.

“How about you tell us what’s wrong buddy.” Aomine’s voice was soft, almost as if he was trying to figure out how to go about this situation. Momoi wrapped her arm around Cas pulling him into her side.

“It’s about Niklaus. He was with someone else, at least I think so. I just don’t know I didn’t see him kissing anyone but he was touching them.” Cas’s voice go quiet as he looked down at the table top. No one said anything but everyone could tell why Cas had asked Kagami about this of all people.

“Sometimes-“ Aomine swallowed, adjusting himself so that his leg was completely touching Kagami’s, who sucked in a breath glancing at Aomine out of the corner of his eyes. “Uh- when we find our mates we second guess it.” Aomine licked his bottom lip, this time he took a large drink of his beer, no one jumped in to finish his line of questioning almost like Momoi wanted him to finish what he was saying and Kagami was listening closely. Aomine cursed himself for wanting to come see Kagami, for wishing so much that this could be the start of something he wanted so bad.

“What do you mean?” Cas leaned forward, his hot chocolate having gone cold as soon as he left it. So Kagami reached over, magic floating from his fingers sparking red as he touched the cup. He was taking Aomine’s energy, his mates energy. It didn’t get passed anyone that the spark in his magic glowed blue as well as red. Cas smiled at Kagami bringing his hot chocolate close to himself again glancing over at Aomine.

“Well sometimes people think they are too damaged for their mate. Sometimes we worry our darkness could taint our mate. We don’t want to hurt our mate the way we have possibly hurt people in our past.” Aomine glanced over to Kagami, hoping to god he was listening. He noticed the way Kagami’s shoulders were tense, though he was listening, intently and Aomine knew that, all his attention was on Aomine’s words. Aomine rubbed his sweaty hands on his thigh’s, though he rubbed against Kagami’s thigh since it was so close to his own. A moment passed, Kagami moved his leg closer to the touch, allowing his eyes to close for a moment marveling in the way Aomine’s hand latched onto Kagami’s thigh as if trying to keep him there.

“So we touch someone else to see if we still feel the same. We kiss someone else. We do everything we can to see if the feeling is the same. Sometimes it takes years to realize no one will ever be close enough to the one we want. Often times we hurt the one we are trying to protect. Which is what we fear we don’t want to be separated from the one that we love.” Aomine took this as a chance to look over at Kagami. The other was already looking at him, his mouth hanging open for a moment he wasn’t ready for the other to say something like that. Aomine felt something swell in his chest as he glanced away looking over at Cas who was looking at Kagami and then at Aomine with a raise eyebrow.

“So he’s having second thoughts, about being with me?” Cas had a frown on his features, which made Momoi shake her head some pushing her shoulder against Cas’s.

“No sweetie I just think he needs to know that you are going to be with him no matter what his past is like. That you won’t break easy.” Momoi was touching a hair on Cas’s head but he felt himself flush knowing that this possibly was being directed at him. He knew he had jumped so quickly at the thought that Aomine was cheating on him, he failed to think of anything else, though in this moment, he was second guessing everything.

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. He came from a pack that once they turned 18 they had this like elite death squad that went around killing. He was training his whole life for that. He’s killed a lot of wolves and hunter’s.” Cas rose his hands to his face, smelling the shirt he was wearing as it was a little too big for him anyway.

“That his shirt?” Aomine’s deep rumble made Kagami jump some, the other’s hand not leaving his thigh, which Kagami could say he was glad for, for now. Cas’s eyes widened and glanced at Aomine as if he got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed too. He nodded some at Aomine.

“Yeah, he spent the night in my room one time and I kept the shirt.” Cas had this smile on his face, this dreamy sort of smile that made Kagami lean into Aomine, feeling the way his skin sizzled and sparked at the touch of his mate. He didn’t realize what happened until he felt Aomine’s arm wrap around Kagami’s shoulders hesitantly.

“Yeah Uncle Tai used to do that to my shirt’s sometimes. Instead I put them there so when he walked around he smelled like me.” Aomine’s deep chuckle vibrated through Kagami who blinked looking up at the other with a questioning look.

“You did not.” Kagami was confused on when that could have happened. Aomine’s eyes turned to him and there was something that passed between both of them, as if a spark was being passed. Aomine leaned in, placing his lips close to Kagamis with a smirk.

“That dark green shirt you loved to wear but always complained it was too big, that was mine. The dark blue one, the black one. Half of the white ones you had.” Aomine’s voice rumbled and got husky as he spoke, Kagami’s eyes half lidded as he leaned in closer as if to capture Aomine’s lip’s with his own. A gasp though caught their attention snapping them out of their own little world.

“That’s where those shirts came from!” Cas was wide eyed and gripping onto the sleeves of the shirt he wore. Aomine wore a confused expression trying to figure out what was going on and were this conversation was going. Kagami was stuck, blushing widly and looking over at Momoi who was giving him a very pointed look. Don’t lead him on.

“He left shirts at your room didn’t he.” Aomine sounded smug, as if he knew that had happened all along. He and Kagami was now hip to hip, Kagami’s head close to resting on Aomine’s shoulder as he talked to Cas. Who now just pieced together the questions of the universe.

“Yeah, like almost every couple of days I find a new shirt of his in my room, or I assume it is because I don’t remember having it.” Cas’s eyebrows scrunched up as if he was confused, though Aomine’s chuckle got Kagami and Cas both looking at the other with raised eyebrows.

“He’s marking you, leaving hints that no one should go near you. I used to do it to Uncle Tai all the time. If I seen someone getting too close.” The admission did something to Kagami making him pull away from the other with a questioning look. Aomine leaned his head in, this time raising his eyebrow as if it was something completely logical.

“You did what?” Kagami didn’t recognize his voice, only that it was soft and he was leaning into Aomine ready to kiss him at the overwhelming fact, the other had been marking his territory all those years ago.

“You heard me.” Aomine’s voice matched his own softness. Their lip’s connected, Momoi and Cas both looking at each other before looking at the two in front of them. Aomine had moved his hand to Kagami’s cheek brushing over the skin as they leaned their heads to the side some, trying to get a deeper kiss while being in the booth.

Kagami was lost, lost in the most amazing set of lips he had ever had the pleasure of kissing. Aomine’s hand on his cheek was heavy, though it lit something up inside of him as he tried to move closer. Only Aomine stopped him, a soft noise in his throat. Aomine was too lost to do much but he did remember where they were so he pulled back making Kagami whine at the loss of lip’s.

“If we keep going we are going to make a scene right in the middle of the café Taiga.” Aomines voice was hushed leaning in to peck Kagami’s lip’s softly this time, not deepening it. It was over before Kagami had a chance to wish for Aomine to come back to him. Aomine didn’t let go, not even when his phone started to ring, making Momoi cough to get both of their attentions. It was hard to look at her when all he saw was Aomine’s hand rubbing slightly under his eyes as if smoothing away the bags that were there.

“Your phone is ringing Kagami.” That is when Kagami remembered, remembered that he was supposed to be mad at Aomine and that the kiss should have never happened. Kagami’s fingers pushed Aomine’s hand away from his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He breathed in deep trying to get ahold of himself.

“Hello?” Cas was watching him intently as he answered the phone, blinking a couple of times as he glanced around the table.

“Yeah Kat I am fine-“ This got a growl from Aomine to which Kagami turned and glared at him silencing the growl for a moment. “Yeah Cas is with me. Just at a café. Yeah we will be home for dinner-“ Another growl and Kagami took the phone away from his mouth for a second as he looked at Aomine. “Stop fucking growling it’s not what you think-Yeah Kat sorry. She going down for a nap? Yeah put her on.” Kagami’s eyes stayed on Aomines face, watching him as he waited for Iliah to be put on the phone. He heard the shuffling and Aomine was still, waiting for the all other ball to drop. It wasn’t until he heard a little girls voice on the other side of the phone that his shoulders dropped and his eyes got wide.

“Hey baby girl. You being good for Auntie Kat? Oh good, well I am sitting here with Auntie Mo you wanna talk to her?” Momoi’s eyes lit up as she almost grabbed the phone from Kagami’s grip, he smiled offering the phone up to Momoi who instantly softened around the eye’s.

“Hey Iliah, I miss you girl-Yeah you being good for daddy and doing your work?-Oh good.” Momoi smiled glancing over at Aomine who was still looking at Kagami, watching how his eyes softened as he looked at Momoi who was on the phone. This made Aomine look over at Momoi and there was a look in her eye’s that made him confused.

“Hey sweetie I am going to give you back to daddy.” Momoi passed the phone over to Kagami who took it inhaling a little. The little girl was talking again and Aomine could see the love in Kagami’s eyes as he smiled and nodded to her babbling. Aomine looked over to Momoi who just smiled watching Kagami as if this was nothing new to her. It wasn’t.

“Hey baby girl I want you to say Hi to someone. Remember that man we talked about, well I am going to put him on the phone right now okay. So say hi.” Kagami handed Aomine the phone, a look on his face that Aomine couldn’t place. Instead he took the phone swallowing thickly as he placed the phone up to his ear.

“Hello little one.” His voice got caught in his throat, until he heard the purest sound he had ever heard in his life come through the phone.

“Hi papa! Daddy told me to tell you that I love you and I can’t way to play soon!” Her voice was young, she was a toddler or maybe a little older 4 or 5 from her voice. He almost choked, his eyes starting to water as he looked down trying to keep it all together.

“Yeah baby girl I love you too. We can play all we want soon. Very soon okay. Just do what daddy says.” Aomine had gotten the notification of Kagami adopting the child, in fact all the information was put under Akashi pack, he just didn’t think that Kagami would tell the little girl about him. Aomine handed the phone back to Kagami, who smiled at the other relaxing a little now that the introduction was over.

“I know, I know he can play later when he comes over. Okay how about you go take your nap now for daddy okay. Thank you. Yes love you too.” Kagami hung up the phone, glancing between Momoi’s soft expression, Aomine still staring off into space and Cas drinking the rest of his hot chocolate. It was time to leave and quickly.

“We should go Cas. I have to check on the place to make sure that there are no more Rouges hanging around.” This got Aomine’s attention with a quick snap of his features over to Kagami, Momoi was shaking her head as if she was trying to explain in any reason why they shouldn’t be leaving.

“Isn’t Liam there watching the place. I mean I know-“ Cas dropped off looking at Aomine who’s fist now clenched the beer in his hand. In one swift motion Aomine downed the rest of his beer and got up making his way from the little café. Kagami wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t think Aomine had any right being mad about something as simple as Liam being around his place. Before Momoi had a chance to get out of her seat and go to Aomine, Kagami got up storming out of the place to Aomine.

“Get the fuck-“ Aomine was growling but Kagami shoved the other against the wall, had he been more aware of what was going on, he would have realized he shoved Aomine into an ally way.

“What the fuck is your issue Daiki.” Kagami’s voice was sharp, glaring into the wolf’s eyes who seemed to take this as a challenge. Aomine acted, pushing Kagami back against the other side of the ally. His chin was kicked up as Aomine had a hand on his waist and the other hand was pushed against the brick wall. His claws came out for a moment scraping at the brick as he inhaled Kagami’s scent slowly.

“Liam. Is my issue. After everything you’re still fucking him aren’t you.” The admission made Kagami lean his head away from Aomine, giving the other a view of his neck. Against Aomine’s better judgement he leaned down and kissed across Kagami’s skin, feeling the way his mate shivered and grabbed onto his waist pulling them together.

“Daiki.” Kagami let out a breathless moan, arching his back as Aomine sunk his teeth into Kagami’s neck almost giving him the mate bite but stopped sucking on the skin instead.

“Tell me has he got better? Is he able to make you scream out in pleasure?” Aomine’s voice was husky, his one hand was gripping Kagami’s waist harshly pushing his hips back against the brick wall so he wasn’t able to grind up just a little into Aomine. He had missed this, the feeling of Kagami in his arms, pressing so close to his body. Instead, Kagami’s back arched a little, his head shaking no as if it was on a swivel.

“No. I think of you too much during it all.” Kagami spoke out, so soft that Aomine was glad he had supernatural hearing or he would have never heard the admission from the other. So when Kagami looked at Aomine red clashing with blue once more he pulled on blue strands to get their lips close together.

“Than why is he at your place instead of me.” Aomine was licking his bottom lip, the action making Kagami’s lips part for a moment, so close to Aomine shoving his tongue inside that hot wet cavern that he hadn’t explored in so long. Kagami didn’t say anything, instead he pushed forward placing his lip’s over Aomine’s. The red head’s lips were still parted making Aomine push his tongue inside, licking at the whiskey and there was another taste in the other’s mouth, something so off he wasn’t sure he had gotten it right.

Kagami had leaned his head to the side, sucking on Aomine’s tongue moaning as the blue haired male moved the tip of his tongue over the roof of the other’s mouth. Both men sighing at this contact, Kagami’s leg came up and wrapped around Aomine’s waist, Aomine pulled one of his hands off the other’s hip’s to grip onto Kagami’s ass, roughly palming it.

“Blood Magic.” Aomine’s voice was a whisper as they pulled away from each other huffing down air as Kagami’s lids were half lidded and he was ready to dive back into Aomine’s lip’s.

“If I use magic when I am away from you I have to do something to keep it up. So Liam supplies the blood for me. Sometimes I can go to The Raven and dance with someone but none are feel as good or is as tastey as you.” Kagami reached forward as if he was going to kiss Aomine again before the other leaned his head to the side kissing down Kagami’s neck instead. The admission just made his blood boil, wanting to be there for Kagami to make sure he got what he needed from him instead.

“Why are you using magic so much then.” Aomine moaned into Kagami’s ear the moment Kagami rocked his hip’s up. It was something Aomine wasn’t expecting from the red head but he rocked is hip’s back feeling the way the red head pulled on his hair to get them closer. A whimper falling from those beautiful lips.

“Rouges are around my place, making me kill them. I have to protect our daughter.” The admission made Aomine growl with pride, this time, he placed a kiss upon Kagami’s lips. Their faces turned to the side slotting together more perfectly as Kagami opened his mouth once more, allowing for Aomine’s tongue to invade his mouth once more. Aomine could feel how hard the red head was, grinding and gripping onto him with moans that Aomine was swallowing. He knew Kagami was feeling how hard he was, how his moans turned into growls and his claws were itching to sink into the supple flesh of his ass. Their world however, was broken apart by someone clearing their voice.

“I think Cas is ready to go back Kagami. Kuroko is here to take you both home.” Kagami’s head was swimming with lust and desire for the blue haired male he was clinging too. He didn’t want to let go, in fact he was more upset that Momoi interrupted them than anything. This was the first time he had seen Aomine in centuries yet he couldn’t find it in himself to think the way he was acting was a little desperate.

“Don’t leave.” Aomine’s voice was whispered into his ear, desperation already clinging to the words as Aomine didn’t want to let him go. Only Kagami started to pull away from him, falling through his finger tip’s.

“I wish it was you I was waking up next to every morning.” Kagami placed a soft kiss against Aomine’s shoulder pulling away completely as he walked towards Kuroko and Cas. Both looked at Aomine who was standing at the ally watching them.

“Bye Uncle Dai.” Cas’s voice didn’t sound so happy and the way Momoi was looking at him was like a shot puppy. He wasn’t about to watch Kagami leave. Not again.

“Daiki.” He heard Kagami’s voice and instead of watching him he shifted running down the ally way to get away from the feeling of his mate yet again choosing to be with someone else besides him. His mate throwing him away for what. For some stupid boy that couldn’t give him what he needed. Instead Kagami looked at Momoi who sighed, pushing a hand through pink locks. She wanted to feel bad for them but they both decided to be so stubborn she didn’t care.

“You could change this Taiga. You should have stayed.” Momoi walked after Aomine, leaving Kagami half in the portal and half out. He was about to leave when Kuroko grabbed his hand squeezing it for a moment.

“It’s best if you go Kagami.” And so Kagami did, on the behest of his other friend he found himself back at his place, darkness around him and for the first time in centuries. It felt too quiet and too cold without Aomine by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think their first meeting in a very very long time.  
> Kagami and Aomine were both born in 800's so they are very old and have gone centuries since seeing each other. 
> 
> Pretty sure Aomine would listen to Stormzy's Handsome song or in general Stormzy. For some reason I picture him banging out to that song alot in this fic. 
> 
> So enough for you yet or do you want more??


	5.  Grief of all the Things Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing ever ends poetically.  
> It ends,  
> and we turn it into poetry.
> 
> All that blood  
> was never once  
> beautiful.
> 
> It was just,  
> Red."
> 
> -Kait Rokowaski
> 
> This is some abuse and being drugged in this chapter, I didn't go into detail so just a small trigger warning in case.

Thinking. He had been thinking so much that he often was too busy to respond to anyone, which of course made it hard when you had customers. He smiled to the person, handing them their bag with all their goodies in it. They left and he was left with his own thoughts running through his head. The shop had enough magic to lock up on its own, already doing the work of turning the sign to closed, pulling the blinds down, making sure everything was locked up tight.

A week, that was how long it had been since he had seen Aomine. London felt worlds away yet at the same time he knew he could be there in an instant. Kuroko would bring him over there if he wanted, but that was it, did he want too? Cas hadn’t brought up were they had been, Katia giving them strange looks as he came to cuddle with Iliah who could only talk about papa and how bad she wanted to see him.

That hour, or was it two, he had spent with Aomine was the most alive he felt in a very long time, even if he knew he shouldn’t have been so happy at just sitting next to the other since the last time they left thing’s. Then again it was him who left Aomine in Spain. How was he supposed to say sorry for that? How was he supposed to say sorry for centuries of trying to find Aomine but never coming up with anything? How was he supposed to say _sorry_?

Kagami groaned, his feet carrying him up the step’s to his room. It was empty, lifeless almost as he glanced at the bed in the corner. Aomine wasn’t sulking so why should he. He would go out, text Momoi, have some fun. Yeah. Kagami’s magic flared for a moment, sending the message to Momoi.

Text: Satsuki

Hey want to go to The Raven with me? First round on me.

_**[Text Sent]** _

With the message sent he made his way upstairs to the green house wanting to check on his plants before he left. He sold more of the plants today than he had hoped, so he was going to spend some extra time bringing the ones he had left extra care.

He felt more at peace in the green house than anywhere else, besides Aomine’s arms. The plants seemed to call out to him, brushing against him as he made his way through it, checking on every plant he had, making sure the poisonous ones were still locked away for the curious of people coming to steal from him. Though if they were stupid enough to steal from him he supposed they deserved to take the ones that could kill them.

“You are always so gentle with them.” A voice caught him off guard, making Kagami pause for a moment, thinking on who’s voice it was. He knew it wasn’t Aomine’s, Aomine wouldn’t be up here. He suppressed a shiver as he turned around looking at the male on the other end of the green house. He was rubbing the leaf of the Belladonna plant. He was careful not to rub against the flower’s its self before Kagami swallowed thickly.

“Elijah.” Kagami had remembered him, he was with Kagami during the teaching of magic back with his old pack. Though the male disappeared so long ago he wasn’t sure that he could pin point how long he had known the other. A smile graced Elijah’s features that was vicious, something that made Kagami’s stomach unsettled. Elijah had moved then, settling himself on a chair next to a Salvia Divinorum plant. Kagami had kept that plant under strict no touch policy. Among other things he didn’t want some kid using it was some psychco active drug. Elijah sitting next to it only meant something bad was going to happen if the other touched it. The purple flowers on the end of it seemed to lean towards Elijah as if waiting for him to touch it.

“Glad to see that you remember me.” Elijah’s legs crossed, the black dress pants straining against the muscles as his dress shoes glittered in the moon light surrounding them. It wasn’t until Kagami heard his phone ring that he swallowed, almost ready to jump at the chance to answer it to get him out of this mess.

“Please don’t be rude, answer. This won’t take long.” Kagami wanted to keep watch, but letting Momoi know that something was wrong was worth whatever the male behind him was going to do.

_ Text From: Satsuki _

Tomorrow night? Aida and I are busy.

You okay?

Text: Satsuki

S.O.S

_**[Text Not Sent]** _

Kagami turned around looking at the male in front of him with a very soft smile on his features. This made his stomach roll and he was going to throw up, had the other not moved caging him into the tray of plants behind him. Kagami was about his height, leaning his head back to put on his best face, almost growling at the idea that this witch was in his personal space.

“You are irritating Kagami. Even more irritating than your mother. So let this be a warning to you, stop messing with my Rouges. Stop trying to figure them out or prevent me from doing magic. Next time I won’t be so nice.” Kagami didn’t’ have enough strength to push the other away, or at least he didn’t want to tip his hand not yet. A gloved hand touched his cheek, it was wet, making him shiver. Whatever was on that glove wasn’t good. Kagami knew this. He went to speak but found it hard too, feeling the way his body slowly started to relax. He was starting to slide down towards the ground, Elijah removed the gloves, placing them in his pocket as he smiled slowly and viciously. He helped Kagami sit on the floor, crouching in front of him with his hands on his knees.

“I gave you a mixture of Opium, Belladonna, Datura and Salvia Divinorum. Now if this proves fatal is up to the person you just texted. Now I do not like to repeat myself. So the next time I visit you. The Belladonna will be lethal and I will add something extra special in there to make sure that you die slowly.” Elijah was looking over Kagami’s shoulder at someone, feeling them come up next to him as he inhaled, or tried, he felt his chest was heavy, his eyes drooping some as he tried to get a good grip on what was going around him.

“Hanamyia, please make sure Mr. Kagami understands our situation.” Blackness flowed from the male’s finger tip’s making Kagami try to croak out something. He knew of Hanamyia, he didn’t want to be left alone. He felt himself being pulled off the grown a roughness to the other’s action’s and that shit eating grin that made Kagami realize, he was in deep shit.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Kagami felt the pain come first, it cut right across his cheek hot and heavy before he felt nothing, a numbness that drug him down into the depths of a darkness where he knew no pain. He was floating and he was fine with that.

* * *

Momoi was placing soft kisses along Aida’s shoulder feeling the way the other girl was gripping onto her shoulder’s in an attempt to steady herself. Momoi’s phone went off again and Aida practically growled at the thing wanting to shoot it or better yet, throw it outside. Momoi moved back for a moment offering a soft smile to Aida.

“Answer it and you won’t continue what you were doing.” Aida warned but it was an empty threat and both girls knew that. Aida’s eyes were half lidded and she was way too worked up to have such a demand. Momoi placed a soft kiss against her mates lip’s before she opend her phone up seeing the message.

_ Text From: Kagami Taiga- Daikis Mate _

S.O.S

Momoi shot up from the bed, grabbing a black robe to throw on her body because like hell she was going anywhere naked. Aida sprang from the bed, wrapping a sheet around her body as she followed Momoi out into the hallway.

“Satsuki what is going on!” She called, her brown hair all over the place from Momoi’s fingers running through it a short time ago. It wasn’t until she was banging on Aomine’s door that Aida had an idea on what this was about and it didn’t feel good to her.

“Dai get out here right now!” Momoi was screaming banging on his door, making Kuroko and Akashi appear from the big set of doors down the hallway. Both rubbing their eye’s at Momoi who was pounding on the door as if her life depended on it. It wasn’t her life on the line.

“Momoi what is the matter.” Though Momoi kept banging, the door was locked, and she wasn’t sure if it was because Aomine was doing something stupid or if it meant Kagami was doing something he shouldn’t be.

“What!” Aomine finally opened the door, but he was out of breath, keeping the door from being opened all the way. Momoi could smell blood but it wasn’t Aomine’s. Everyone stared at her as she passed her phone over to Aomine, her back was ridged and her gaze turned to Kuroko swallowing some.

“Kagam is in trouble. He sent out an Sos text to me.” Aomine was staring at the screen, the little message was big and bright to his eye’s and he wasn’t sure what was going on. Licking his bottom lip he looked at Kuroko as if trying to figure out what was going on.

“Akashi dear please get my phone.” Kuroko spoke and Aomine dialed the red head’s number, he figured the other wouldn’t pick up if it Momoi’s phone. He was right when the phone forwarded to a voicemail, so he turned back to his room grabbing his phone and started to dial, Kuroko now had a phone and was doing the same to Kagami’s number.

“Whats going on guys.” Himuro had joined, now having a sleepy Murasakibara behind him frowning as if he was eating something sweet and someone took it away from him.

“He’s not answering me Aomine.” Kuroko’s voice was sad glancing as Aomine was pacing in his room, the door now wide open to reveal that there was blood all over his floor. A Rouges that Aomine had killed and dumped out the window right before he answered the door.

“Aomine Daiki.” The voice on the other end of the phone picked up and Aomine froze standing in the doorway looking at Momoi. His anger was rising slowly, making it hard for him to see anything but red.

“Hanamiya Makoto.” Everyone stood there looking at Aomine as he spoke, there was a laugh on the other end of the phone that made everyone’s gut twist, this wasn’t good if the other was on the other end of the phone.

“I will fucking kill you if you touched a hair on his head Hanamiya.” Aomine growled, a whimper reached his ears as he watched Kuroko and Akashi turn to go back into their room no doubt getting ready to go to Kagami to save him from whatever was going on.

“He’s a bit busy, enjoying me touching him. Though I have to admit, seeing your name on his shoulder’s but you aren’t’ around is a little disappointing. I was hoping we could have a rematch after all you won unfairly last time.” Hanamiya was laughing as he spoke making Aomine want to throw up thinking about what he was doing to the red head. He heard another whimper and he couldn’t stand it, a sob almost ripped through his voice listening to his mate on the other end and he wasn’t even close to being ready to be there.

“Fucking touch him again Hanamiya-“

“Or you’ll what? You are in London so far away from Kagami by the time you get here he’ll be half dead. Elijah and I gave him something special. A love potion as our gift to you two for coming together again. Next time, don’t let him out of your sight or you won’t have him again.” Hanamiya hung up making Aomine throw his phone into the wall. The shattering of the electronic device made Himuro jump and Momoi stare at Aomine like he had a bunch of head’s, she wasn’t sure what was going on. Aomine was already grabbing pants to change out of his blood soaked other ones, Akashi and Kuroko already at his door looking at him with questioning looks.

“Hanamiya and Elijah paid him a visit. They drugged him up with something and Hanamiya did something. I don’t know what.” Aomine had to pause, swallowing back his anger as Kuroko nodded already starting to make a portal.

“Aida we will need your services. Himuro you too please hurry and get dressed.” Aida and Himuro both nodded moving back to their rooms with their mates in an attempt to contain the situation around them. Only Aomine stood there, breathing in the air around him thinking about how Kagami was waiting for him, how he should have been there. How he shouldn’t have left the other alone, not in the condition they left thing’s. What if the other died and he wasn’t able to say goodbye.

“Calm down Aomine. We can’t help him if we are panicking.” Kuroko’s voice was soothing for the moment, making him inhale a little before Aida and Himuro appeared looking from him to Kuroko who had the portal open for them to go through. Aida, Himuro and Akashi went through before Kuroko motioned for Aomine to go through.

So he did, appearing in the red head’s bedroom, Aomine didn’t see the other so he ran, moving up towards the balcony and Aida and Himuro got stuff together to make sure they could heal Kagami. Akashi was right behind him, taking the steps two at a time as Aomine got to the green house looking around for the mop of red hair dancing between the plants.

“Taiga!” Aomine screamed, that’s when he seen it, a tanned arm laying in a puddle of blood next to some very toxic plants if Aomine remembered the lesson that Kagami had taught him. Akashi followed him as they got closer, the smell of blood hitting their noses stronger as they both stood over Kagami.

The red head had cuts all over his body, burn marks and at worst Aomine seen thing’s stuck into his lover’s skin. He wanted to lash out but he knew that part of this was his fault, as much as he tried to think otherwise he knew it was the truth. He could hear Kagami’s steady heartbeat which was the one good thing Aomine supposed. He was alive.

“Aomine we should-“ Aomine growled at Akashi getting close to his mate, the sound making the Alpha stand back raising his arms to Aomine to make sure he understood that he wasn’t going to hurt him or Kagami. It was like dancing around a ticking time bomb, he had to be careful.

“Daiki, listen to me, we have to get him down stairs or he is going to die.” Akashi’s words made Aomine act, picking the red head up in his arms, he started to make his way downstairs, praying to whatever gods were out there that Kagami was going to make it through this.

“Oh my god.” He seen a darker haired girl at the bottom of the step’s, she didn’t smell like one of his pack member’s but as he looked towards the blonde behind him and the two kids he realized who they were. Aomine growled again looking at Cas’s face, he looked like he was ready to cry and the boy standing next to him was holding onto his waist tight as if keeping the other from coming forward.

“Get them the fuck out of here! Now!” Aomine growled out, Aida and Himuro coming out of the little room that Kagami normally put the worst magic cases that came in into. Katia had turned around, pushing Cas and Niklaus towards the door so they could stand outside, wanting to make sure Kagami was okay but also wanting the kids to not have to deal with that yet.

“I can help! I am Ava, the Vukaxin pack’s witch. Kagami was helping me with thing’s until he could come back home to you guys.” Ava was fluttering like a bird around the room, Himuro and Aida nodding and starting to deal with the cuts and bruises on his body. Aomine was standing there, growling at everything they did when Kagami moved, thinking that they were hurting his mate.

“Aomine, I promise you we are going to do all we can to save him we just need you to stay back okay?” Ava’s voice and the look from Himuro and Aida made him step back, Akashi and Kuroko there grabbing onto his hand’s as the door shut in Aomine’s face, leaving him on the wrong side yet again. Kagami was suffering and it was his fault. They heard the door open, Aomine on edge already growling at the blonde who held her hand’s up in a soft smile.

“Sorry, I was trying to keep Nik and Cas away from this, they don’t need to see Kagami like this.” The admission made Aomine calm down a moment nodding to himself. Cas was a dear friend to Kagami almost like a son and he wouldn’t’ want the kid to see Kagami like this no way in hell.

“Elijah got to him. Him and Hanamiya.” Aomines voice spoke, sputtering things because that was the only way he could keep himself sane thinking about Kagami hurting behind those doors. “Hanamiya or Elijah gave him something, beat him up good.” Aomine’s voice was softer as Katia crossed her arms over her chest glancing at Akashi and Aomine before rubbing the back of her neck.

“Rouges kept coming around Kagami’s place. Iliah is staying at the pack house until we can figure out why. Knowing Elijah is involved, we knew Hanamiya needed a witch to make the Rouges. Kagami has been working on magic to change them back without killing someone, I suppose he got close enough to solving it and they showed up to make him stop.” Katia frowned, looking around for a moment. “Though Liam was supposed to be here with him.” Her voice trailed off as Aomine heard a voice behind her.

“Uncle Tai sent him away after him and I’s visit to Uncle Dai in London. Uncle Tai said he didn’t feel right having the other around, he wasn’t his mate.” Cas spoke making Aomine’s eyes soften just a little bit at the kid running over to him, wrapping his arms around Aomine as if trying to keep him together. He didn’t have to worry about keeping himself together, he just had more fear for the kid having known that Kagami was hurt, and hurt bad. Everyone though heard the growl coming from behind Katia and Aomine had to laugh, almost as if he was looking at a young Kagami and himself the darker haired male was not happy he was touching Cas.

“Relax pup. I have a mate.” Nik seemed to understand Aomine’s words, softening a bit as Cas walked back over to Nik rubbing his face into the taller’s neck. Nik did a move that Aomine had done a couple times to Kagami. He grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled him in close, his finger’s rubbing through soft locks as Aomine smiled. Yeah just like him and Kagami.

“You guys are welcome to stay with us, at least until this all gets sorted out. Kagami is family to me, I don’t want to turn away his family.” Katias offer made Akashi nodding, obviously already thinking of calling a meeting between all the Alpha’s since Aomine assumed, Akashi was already trying to get a meeting with the Vukaxin pack.

Aomine had spaced out, his body wound tight as he waited for the doors to open to reveal Kagami to him, a smiling version. He wasn’t sure how long he was on the floor watching that door for anything that would tell him Kagami was alive. He didn’t even hear that Midorima arrived, ready to help the group with any doctor needs and to make sure Kagami got a clean bill of health.

“-Aomine.” He wasn’t sure how long Kuroko was trying to get his attention anyway, but he assumed it had been a while by the time he had looked over at Kuroko, it was morning, the sun alright close to being high in the sky and no one had said a word about Kagami. Kuroko had leaned down in front of him, as if to help him in some way, but all he got was a hand on his knee.

“You should get some rest Aomine.” He looked over to his right, Momoi asleep on his side, Murasakibara on the other side of him, keeping him warm but not with the weight he wanted. Aomine assumed Takao was in the other room with Midorima helping the other’s stitch his mate back up.

“I-Can’t.” Aomine’s voice was rough, thick with unshed tears and need for something moist. How long had it been since he had something to drink? He wasn’t even sure the last time he got up, his butt hurt and his legs tingled. He knew if he tried to stand up now he would fall over from the loss of feeling. Besides Cas was between his legs sleeping with Nik on the other side of him watching Aomine for any movement that could mean he was trying to hit on Cas. Kuroko was going to say something when the door opened, revealing Kagami floating in a shimmering like bubble while Ava, Himuro, Aida and Midorima talked in hushed voices. Takao had made his way over to Aomine offering a hand to the other to help him up.

“Come on Aomine.” Takao’s voice was gentle, a weird ring to it as Aomine took his hand feeling himself being hoisted up to stand after who knows how long sitting on the floor. Momoi moved, leaning against Murasakibara and Cas rubbing his eyes as he moved towards Nik wondering silently what was going on. Takaos smile was gentle as he stood in the door with with Aomine watching Kagami in that little bubble that seemed to be made of shiny glass.

“He’s doing just fine. He should wake up here in a couple days. What we need right now is you to touch him. Let him know you are here.” Takao’s touch was assuring but it wasn’t the touch he wanted on his shoulder’s not by a long shot. He didn’t say anything, just stood in the doorway as Himuro made his way over to him.

“Come on Aomine he need’s you.” Himuro’s urgency made him move forward, placing his hand through the bubble that protected Kagami and landed right on his chest. Aomine felt the way something sliced his palm open, a spark being felt between them as Aomine gasped. Aomine felt a connection, something linking them together as Takao and Himuro stood on either side of him keeping him up right. He wasn’t sure how long he stood like that either, but every breath he took he felt Kagami taking a breath. Every beat of his own heart he felt Kagami’s heartbeat, whatever this was, it was linking them both together.

“It’s okay Aomine, we got you.” The softness of the voice, he couldn’t tell who’s it was but for the moment he couldn’t care. His eye’s closed and he fell asleep, not noticing that his body was put next to Kagami’s in the little bubble that held his mate. He wished this never happened, that they had never left that little place in Spain. That he hadn’t made a deal with those hunter’s to protect Kagami from this exact thing from happening. 

* * *

A little place in Spain-1800’s

_Kagami moved, leg wrapping around Aomine’s waist as he snuggled deeper into the side of his lover. This felt right, in a way that made Kagami remember that heaven exsisted and all those years he had run from Aomine, he hadn’t known what a true mate felt like. The other had made a noise in the back of his throat as he wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling him closer with one hand and the other was used as a pillow for his lover’s head. The sunlight was peeking through the open balcony doors in the little apartment they had gotten for each other._

_“Daiki. I need to make breakfast.” He noted to himself that he was sticky, the kind of sticky that didn’t just come after he romped around in the bed with Aomine. No this was the kind that reminded him of sugar, which he was sure was going to be a hellish endeavor to get off when he was in the shower. Aomine didn’t say much, just rolled over, the scratch marks now predominate on the males back and in Kagami’s view. It was a moment of silence, for those beautiful shoulders that Kagami loved so much. If he had to admit, that was his favorite part of Aomine’s body. This was not counting his eye’s which was a solid number one is his book._

_Kagami also noticed that the ring he had given Aomine was now not in the little red velvet box that was on the night stand, he was wearing it. The glitter of the metal playing off his dark skin so well. Kagami was glad he chose the silver over the gold, he sapphires over the rubies. He wanted something that complimented Aomine’s features. Though there was one little ruby in there, right in the middle as if telling Aomine Kagami was always going to be the light of his world. He smiled at himself for that little piece, he wasn’t a hopeless romantic but he was romantic, knowing the other was too even if he didn’t want to tell anyone._

_“Thank you.” Aomine was way too deep in sleep to have heard his lover’s voice. Kagami spared one more look towards his lover’s back before he got out of the bed. Fingers pulled on clothing hastily in the early morning light. Tyr rubbed against his legs, he picked up the cat for a moment, petting his head and offering a small kiss. Aomine hated the familiar but that was simply because he tore Kagami’s attention away from himself. Kagami got the cat for the reason that it reminded him of Aomine. After having him for a year, he bonded the cat to himself, it was easy and natural to them. As long as Kagami was alive, so was the cat._

_Kagami placed the cat down, a soft whisper of he would be back soon. He wanted to go get stuff for breakfast before his lover had a chance to wake up and decide to go looking for him. That was a disaster that ended yesterday in an almost brawl between Kagami and the fruit stand guy for hitting on him. Though Kagami would have to admit, the only one he had eyes for was Aomine and that wasn’t hidden from anyone._

_Kagmai made his way towards the same stand, a smile on his features as he greeted the person. The exchange was made, finger’s grabbing the fruit and making his way to grab some fresh eggs and meat for the breakfast. The little town was used to Kagami coming by, after all he had been living there for a very long time. Most of them knew what he could do and every so often an old grandmother came by and asked for his services on their grandchild. He could never say no to them, after all they acted like his own mother from time to time. Always telling him to settle down. He had told them time and time again he had someone but that maybe one day they would find a way back to each other. This simple sentence always got them prattling on about this and that. It also saved Kagami from having to explain anything more._

_Even as he walked to and from the stalls picking up what he needed to make breakfast for him and Aomine, it was as if a storm was settling across his skin. He felt powerful, that he could destroy a city with all the pent up magic that was swirling in his veins. Sure he could have conjured up so many meals with the magic, there was nothing better than making it fresh for his lover. He supposed that was the wolf thing coming out in him even though he wasn’t one. He had of course been living with them for a while._

_He rounded the corner entering the butcher shop, the last leg of his trip before he could go back and start cooking. It was a simple transaction, words exchanging of good mornings and how Kagami was doing. Everyone had seen him with the blue haired male that night and no one said anything, at least not to his face. He was sure the grandmothers would get together later that afternoon and prattle and gossip about him. When he came to pick up stuff for dinner he was sure he would get an ear full from them telling him why he hadn’t brought the man around sooner._

_Kagami knew why. The events of his family’s death had never left his mind. While he hadn’t seen them much since he arrived into the Akashi’s pack. He still called them a family. He was the last of the Kagami line, the last of the magic would die with him. Sad as it was, he wouldn’t be baring any children. He was mated to a male that was for all purposes a man whore. Though that wasn’t his fault, Aomine was born with looks to kill, he couldn’t blame the other for that. At least he was trying not to blame the other for all the times he slept with someone, after all the other was trying to make sure he didn’t cheat on Kagami again, the effort is what he wanted._

_Though all those times they were separated Akashi had begged him to take Aomine back, that he had changed and that in time Kagami would see that whatever happened wasn’t what he thought. Which he could have scoffed at that, he didn’t, he simply gave Aomine a chance. Akashi, while he didn’t like the man, at least he wouldn’t tell anyone he liked the man, had never lead him down the wrong path before. Kuroko was always by his side making sure his mate was fair, Kuroko also gave him the same speech. He knew then that Aomine had changed, at least in some little way. So he had given him another chance._

_Kagami had not been disappointed in their reunion. In fact, Kagami was sore even as he walked out of the butcher shop and towards the little apartment that had become their home in the month they had been reunited. He was lost in thought, thought about the beautiful blue haired male in his apartment waiting for him to get back, most likely still asleep._

_“Taiga!” He had almost collided with Himuro, the male looking at him with frantic eye’s that seemed to have made his stomach do a flop. Not even a couple feet behind him was Momoi and Kuroko. So much for a quiet morning alone with Aomine._

_“Tatsuya listen I have to get back to Aomine-“ The look on Himuro’s face made Kagami’s stomach churn._

_“Taiga, the hunter’s. I seen Aomine shaking hands with them. They left your apartment-“_

_“Himuro I do not think Aomine would sell out Kagami. As I told you I don’t think that would happen-“_

_“Then what the fuck was it Kuroko!”_

_“I think we need to take a breath here. The hunter’s don’t need Kagami any more they had what they want-“_

  
_“Aomine would not hurt Kagami Momoi that would be like hurting himself!” Kuroko’s voice was almost a scream and everyone took a breath and looked at Kagami, the eggs had broken against the concrete. The oranges he had picked up rolling down the street’s just like the idea of a happily ever after with Aomine fucking Daiki._

_“No Kuroko. Tatsuya is right. Aomine is only out for himself. My family’s gift is something they have wanted forever. Something that Akashi has wanted forever, something Aomine has wanted forever because of Akashi. The power to erase yourself from everyone’s minds, that is a power worth killing for.” Kagami turned around, walking away from the group of three. He had to do this, he had to hurt them to save them from all the pain that they would have endured had he stayed. He knew why the hunters were there. After all Kagami was the one that gave him some tips on where to find ones that would be willing to figure out this issue of who was after Kagami’s gifts. Kagami had found out long before Aomine but this confirmed it all. If he was to save his friends he had to distance himself from all of them. While it hurt, he knew in time they would all come to understand why he did it._

_Kuroko reaching out to Kagami, one of his best friends, instead Momoi grabbed Himuro and Kuroko and started to march towards the apartment that Aomine was standing in front of now, a cigarette in hand._

_“Aomine fucking Daiki. What the fuck were hunters here for!” Momoi’s voice was screaming, the hunters though long gone and Aomine’s features pale as he looked down at the three staring up at him. He had hoped to bring this up to Akashi that he had friends in the hunter ranks that would tell him where he could find the people still looking for Kagami, so that he could kill them. That Kagami was the one that helped him, that this was all the red head’s plan. That he had to make sure the red head was safe before they did anything because they were all in danger if someone got Kagami._

_It took him a moment to realize that Kagami was not with them, the panic seemed to grip his chest as he looked around for the other, cigarette being dropped and forgotten against the pavement._

_“Satsuki, you got it all wrong-“ Aomine was trying to explain what it was that everyone had seen, only Momoi was no longer listening._

_“We told Kagami Aomine. He’s not coming back.” Kuroko’s voice was sad, almost disappointed his friend, that the other couldn’t come talk to him about it._

_“You don’t understand Kagami told me where to find them! Kagami was the one that set this all up! He wouldn’t have left where the fuck is he! Did someone take him?” Aomine’s screams fell on deaf ears. All of them walked away and so his heart broke. Where was his mate? Where had Kagami gone? Had someone taken him? Had he left on his own? Aomine didn’t understand why the other would leave on his own like that, making his stomach churn and his body boil with anger. His mate left him and for that he felt sadness. He didn’t know what he did._

_So he changed, ripping the apartment to shreds and then leaving that little town for another town, and then another. Until no one could find him, until all he could do was drown himself in the pain of losing his mate yet again. Most likely dead because he couldn’t find him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some background info for those of you who don't know plants! 
> 
> Salvia Divinorum is kinda like a sage plant. It's a hallucinogenic plant that will leave you a mumbling and giggling mess and confused. It is however used in healing remedies to treat digestive problems, soar throats and colds if used in the right amount. If not it could kill you. 
> 
> Datura is also a hallucinogen that can incapacitate you while making you appear awake. It can kill in high doses but most of the time it's used to induce sleep. 
> 
> Opium is a painkiller in small amounts in higher amounts it can make you behave erratically and lose your appetite and can lull you into a coma and even death. 
> 
> Belladonna is fatal all the way around, most of the time if you treat it it won't kill you. Most of the time it's used to relieve symptoms of Parkinson's but most of the time will leave you with blurred vision and dilated pupils. 
> 
> Elijah uses this mixture to incapacitate Kagami to make sure that Hanamyia can beat the shit out of him without waking up and give Kagami a good scare. 
> 
> Kagami has these plants because most people will use these for good and if he has someone who wants to use them to kill Kagami makes sure they understand what they are getting into. 
> 
> Please don't mess with these plants at home they are dangerous. Stay the fuck away from them <3
> 
> So how did we like this chapter. I hope you read through it I did change some of the flash back so just remember to read it all! 
> 
> <333333 don't be mad at me too much Kagami will survive this part.


	6. For what it's worth I can not leave you alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soul mates will always end up together.  
> No much how much love got lost,  
> no matter how much distance there was.  
> You lose each other to find each other again.  
> That's what it's like when someone is meant for you.
> 
> If they leave,  
> they will return  
> and stay  
> FOREVER."
> 
> -Unknown.

At some point the sinking stopped and it was like he settled, settled in this world around him. It was sharp and painful like pulling on him every which way. He could feel strings attached to him, grabbing onto every part of him any time he tried to move, he felt as if he was bleeding all over. He wasn’t sure how long it was like that, how long he waited, it felt like he had been like that for centuries.

Then it changed, the sinking didn’t return, instead it felt like he was being pulled out of whatever this was. Then came the warmth, wrapped up in something messy or at least that’s what he felt. Everything seemed to stop, nothing hurt anymore and he felt somewhat better than before. He wasn’t sure how long it was like that, feeling nothing but warmth and comfort. Maybe it was centuries too.

Sparks touched him, the kind that came when he felt Aomine touching him, yet it wasn’t like he was waking up, that was frustrating him. The pain hovered in the back of his mind, feeling as if it could pull him down towards the depths of where he was before. Only it didn’t happen, he kept feeling his eyes flutter open and then closed once more, like he was trying too hard to get out of a sticky trap.

“He’s waking up.” That voice, that deep voice was clicking in his mind, firing thing’s that he wasn’t sure he could remember.

“Be gentle don’t tousle him.” Another voice, everything in his brain fired, attempting to get himself to wake up. Aomine was hovering over him, watching the way his eye’s tried to open, Momoi was there behind him, Ava on the other side, watching.

“Baby ‘m here.” Aomine’s voice was strained, he could tell Kagami was trying to open his eye’s do something. The amount of magic in his system was keeping him from doing so, they had to make sure everything was out of his system. It wasn’t until Kagami’s fingers moved, even a little that Ava moved touching his shoulder softly.

“Kagami please try not to move, we have to keep you under some magic to make sure that when you wake we don’t activate the poison again.” Aomine didn’t like this, didn’t like Ava touching him but they had already gone through the whole growling thing earlier and he didn’t want a repeat of being put under to calm his nerves.

When Kagami didn’t try to move again Ava took a step back, looking at Aomine with a frown, he was pale hadn’t eaten in a week. Kagami was his life line and Ava knew his wolf wasn’t happy that their mate wasn’t up and about. Aomine was sitting on a chair next to the bed Kagami was on top of, he could feel his pack around him, trying to make sure that he had the support he needed.

“Aomine, Artem is here.” Akashi’s voice made Aomine look up, watching his face for something that would tell him exactly what was going on, he knew that this was a very big step, something he wasn’t sure he could handle.  
“He’s here.” Aomine’s tongue was thick in his mouth, palms sweating again as he rubbed them against his knees. He felt under dressed for all of this, sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt that had Kagami’s smell all over it. Akashi nodded a little, watching him, Akashi wasn’t his favorite person but in this moment the other looked at him and he felt a slight bit of reassurance from the other.

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.” Akashi’s voice was soft, finger tips picking a piece of lint that Aomine wasn’t sure was actually there. Instead he looked at his Alpha and took a very deep breath, he moved forward leaving the confines of the room they had Kagami set up in, he hadn’t left in days. Even as he walked he wasn’t exactly sure what he was thinking, Akashi and him had this conversation, everyone agreed. Then again everyone was feeling it, the nerves and no one wanted to mess this up, especially not Aomine.

“Hey Artem.” Aomine seen the larger male standing there, he was a little pale and Aomine had to hide a smirk from knowing what that was like to go through that portal. What he seen next was fiery red hair and big blue eye’s that Aomine felt he was looking in a mirror. She was wearing basketball shorts and tutu with some long sleeve shirt that Aomine couldn’t help but to feel like it was completely Kagami picking out her outfit. He swallowed, his throat tightening at the fact she was here because he couldn’t protect Kagami like he needed too.

“Hey Aomine.” Artems voice calmed him, something that always happened when the other male spoke. He supposed he thought of Artem as an extension of his Alpha, that him and Akashi were like the same person. Akashi a bit more formal than Artem, but the feeling of warmth he got when looking to each of them making him calmer.

Artem’s hands were gentle on the girl’s shoulder’s her slight squirming had Aomine kneeling down in front of her a little smile trying to tug at his lip’s. Artem didn’t say anything, nor did Akashi who was standing off to the side.

“Did Uncle Art tell you what happened.” The little girl looked at him, looking up at Artem and then giving him a shy little nod. Aomine licked his lip’s. “Papa just got sick so you are going to stay here with me.” The little girl nodded again before looking at Akashi, who shoved his hands into his pants pocket trying to make sure Aomine could have this small private moment.

“Daddy.” Aomine could tell she could smell something was wrong, she was a wolf after all and the way she said Daddy make Aomine look up at her, a little smile on his features. He felt her fling herself at his chest, the feeling of her crushing herself to his own made him fall to the ground, clinging to her.

It was a moment everyone wished Kagami was awake to see, everyone knew that Kagami adopted the kid but the only thing they needed was Aomine’s signature. That was something Kagami needed to ask for Akashi wouldn’t give it. How Aomine threaded his fingers through the little girls hair, touching her as if he would touch Kagami. How for a single moment everything was right in the world, Kagami wasn’t sick, wasn’t half dead when they found him bleeding out and they could be a family again.

“ ‘m right here sweetie.” Aomine’s voice was thick, like he was going to start crying again, he couldn’t count the amount of times he had started crying since he had found Kagami. Instead he focused on the little girl in his arms, clinging to her as if she was his last life line. She was, she was the last piece of Kagami Aomine would have if the other couldn’t make it out of the magic that was coursing through his veins.

* * *

Three weeks ago – Vukaxin Pack House.

_Aomine felt softness under him, his body was heavy and he tried to raise an arm and when that didn’t happen he panicked. It was clawing at him, making him try to figure out what he was missing, some puzzle piece he wasn’t sure he could remember. Not until he felt a hand on his face, Momoi._

_“Dai you are going to have to wait a bit to move, Ava needs to come take the magic off.” Her voice was soft and foreign, like she was underwater or he was. Her touch was calming, until her eyes glanced over to the right of him. Kagami. It was almost as if reading his mind Momoi turned his head gently so he could lay eyes on his mate._

_“He’s alive, we just needed you to help him heal. You gave a lot of your blood to him, you guys being mates were a perfect match. That’s what Aida says. He’ll wake up soon.” Aomine supposed if anyone else was in the room with him and Kagami, he would have ripped them apart. Her however, knowing that she was gentle and already mated, it felt right to him. He didn’t need to protect Kagami from someone else’s prying eyes._

_He felt his eyes droop closed again, like he was trying to go to sleep, he didn’t want too, he wanted to watch Kagami. Wanted to watch him breath to make sure he was actually alive. He felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, he wasn’t sure how long his eyes were closed but it felt like longer than a minute. A slight inhale and his head was turned towards the dark haired women that he somehow remembered, though he did not remember from where._

_“I am going to take the magic off of you okay. You might feel weak and it might take you a moment or two to get everything back.” Ava’s voice was soft, touching his shoulder and then his stomach. She continued touching in different places. Aomine felt the heaviness drift from his body, something soft appearing over it like he was in a dream. Momoi was standing there watching as he lifted an arm, feeling the tingling sensation wear down from the movement._

_“How-long.” His voice was thick, parched and dry like he was rubbing sandpaper together when she spoke. Momoi came up behind Ava, holding a glass of water for him._

_“A week almost two you were out. Kagami needed blood. He also needed his mate to heal himself.” Momoi’s voice was gentle as he stood up, or at least tried too, his feet hit the hardwood floors under him and he shivered. It was cold but he supposed that was because the blood was starting to pump through him again. He was glad it was only them three in the room and that Kagami couldn’t see how long it took him to stand._

_20 minutes later he was able to walk towards the door, even with a soft curse as he stumbled through the door way. He watched as Momoi came up behind him, leaning close so that if he needed someone she was right there. It was a slow walk, one that he watched every door they passed as they walked towards the end of the hallway._

_“This place is fucking huge.” He whispered to Momoi, though it was scratchy, almost as if he hadn’t used his voice in a while. He supposed that was the truth, even as Momoi scoffed some grabbing his hand._

_“They have over 50 pack members that live in the house. They all come and go but most of the time they are here.” Momoi’s explanation made Aomine grunt, that was a lot of people in a house this-well now he understood how they could fit so many people in one house. It was huge. He glanced at the back windows of the house, well it was a whole wall of windows in the back of the house. The dip down from the steps into an expansive room and he noticed faces._

_Midorima in the corner with Takao chatting softly. Himuro was on the couch with Murasakibara napping from what it looked like. Aida and a red headed women were talking with Artem over in the corner. He noticed Katia on the big couch with someone, darker haired male who had this hazy look to him. Cas and his mate were laying there with them, whispering to each other. What he didn’t see was the littler red head that flung herself at Aomine. Had he been paying more attention, he would have been able to brace himself, but he wasn’t. He fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and shouts to get the little girl off of him._

_“Daddy.” Her voice, he remembered it from the phone weeks back when he had seen Kagami. He placed a hand on her head, feeling the way she clung to his body like she was afraid he was going to disappear._

_“We can play now.” Her voice was muffled and he glanced to see everyone looking at him, including Akashi and Kuroko who he noticed over by Aida. She was real, not some distant voice on the phone. Nor was she a name on a piece of paper he hadn’t looked at twice. He figured Kagami had found someone, yet here the little girl was, clinging to him like his life depended on it._

_“We can maybe when I have had some food hm. I am hungry I could eat you.” He made a noise pretending to nibble on her as she giggled out, everyone watching him with a curious look in his eyes. Still, Momoi came ready to pick her up and pull her away, but a noise from Aomine made her stop._

_“I got it.” Aomine whispered, having enough strength to stand, though he used the wall for help as he held the girl in his arms, she was lithe like Aomine and he was able to get a proper look at her._

_“She looks like both of you.” Akashi’s voice caught him, made him start to tear up for a moment because yes, she was. Blue eyes that reminded him of his own, red hair and slightly forked eyebrows that reminded him of Kagami. He had wondered if at any point Liam was around and maybe this was their child instead, but a look from Akashi told him he was wrong._

_“I suppose we have some business.” Artem’s voice made everyone snap to him, Katia hummed looking over at the man next to her whispering something to him before he nodded. Artem had kissed the red headed girl’s cheek before he pointed to an office off the side of the living room._

_“I’ll grab you something to eat Dai.” Momoi’s voice caught him off guard forgetting she was there before he nodded looking at Akashi who leaned his head to the side._

_“Come on Aomine.” Akashi’s voice was gentle and Aomine could not remember the last time he had heard that tone of voice from his Alpha, after all he was the Alpha for a reason. Mostly because Aomine didn’t feel like challenging him, again._

_“Iliah.” Cas’s voice came over Aomine, making him smile just a little bit at the sound. Iliah let go of him for a moment to rush over to Cas making soft words at him about this or that. He couldn’t quiet catch it all. Everything was moving a little too fast for him, he was trying to get his footing._

_He had made it to the office, Momoi coming behind him and handing him a cup of coffee with a muffin, it would have to do for now at least. Him and Momoi were the last one’s inside, looking at Akashi and Kuroko sitting at one side of the table and Artem and Kat a the other. Aomine licked his lip’s again before drinking the coffee in the cup. It gave him something, a little push that he didn’t know he needed. He sat down in the middle, that’s what he felt like, in the middle of something he didn’t know about._

_“How are we going to do this.” Akashi spoke first, looking at Artem and Katia. Aomine noticed the posture of Katia, like a mother ready to pounce for someone messing with her cubs. Artem offered a smile as if this wasn’t a big deal to him, he supposed it wasn’t. At least not at the moment._

_“You are free to take Kagami and Iliah back to your pack if you wish.” Akashi’s face twisted in surprise, making a look at Momoi who pulled something from her pocket. She placed it on the table, no one moved but Aomine wasn’t sure who it was from, it looked ominous._

_“Kagami left this. Gave it to me upon my last visit to him.” A slight raise of Akashi’s brow towards her before she sighed crossing her arms over her chest. “Kagami asked me to tattoo a sigil on him, one to hide his scent. I did so, and then he gave me this.” Aomine grabbed it before anyone else could, ripping it open. What fell out was something he hadn’t seen before. A birth certificate and a letter. The name on the certificate read Aomine Iliah. Which made him swallow, he noticed Kagami’s name had been changed on the certificate to Aomine Taiga, his name was on the father’s side of the certificate._

_“Dai’s signature is needed to make it official, Artem of course made sure that they are under our pack books but the name would need to be changed. Currently it’s Kagami Iliah. Though that was the easiest way for Kagami to do that to make sure she didn’t go into some sort of system Caleb had set up.” Momoi placed a hand on Aomine’s shoulder with a gentle smile._

_“If something like this were to happen or Kagami died, Iliah would come to our pack and he wishes to be with his pack. Not that you guys are not.” Momoi directed her words at Katia and Artem though neither of them seemed to say much. They just nodded at Momoi and Akashi sighed._

_“We can’t bring Iliah right away, we need to get her a room set up close to Aomine’s and our main focus of course would be making sure Kagami is okay.” Aomine stopped listening, focusing on the fact that Kagami had changed his name to Aomine at some point and was waiting for Aomine to sign the paperwork. As if Aomine wouldn’t do such a thing. He leaned forward, grabbing a pen that someone had left behind. He signed the paperwork, leaving the letter and the birth certificate sitting in front of him. How long he sat like that he didn’t know. Not until Akashi’s hand was on his shoulder with a gentle smile on his lip’s._

_“Come on. We will bring Kagami to your room and then in a week Iliah will follow if everything goes well. We just have to get Ava’s approval before we can move him. Might take a little while.” Though the only thing on Aomine’s mind was the fact he now was a father, a father to the most beautiful girl in the world and hopefully when Kagami wakes up, he’ll have a husband too._

* * *

“Do you think he got the message?” The voice called from behind Elijah making him scoff some at the implication that the other His finger’s moved across the bottles in front of him thinking on how much he had left and what he might need to get. The dark green book in front of him was taking notes without his hand so much as touching a pen.

“I think he has a lot to think over when he wakes. It shouldn’t be long now. What’s it been almost a month?” Elijah glanced over his shoulder at Hanamiya who smiled, that sick sorta smile that made Elijah return one in kind. While he didn’t like the man behind him he also didn’t dislike him.

“I suppose it has.” Hanamiya spoke, Elijah didn’t say much but he felt the other get closer to him. A sign that he needed something, though Elijah wouldn’t give, only kept Hanamiya on a short leash. Elijah rolled his shoulder’s back, he felt eyes upon him, most likely Hanamiya trying to tell him something.

“Do you like to stare?” Elijah’s voice was calm, but the sound was more spitting than anything. He heard a huff come from Hanamiya, the other moving in and pushing the book out of the way sitting himself on top of the desk Elijah was using. While Elijah was annoyed already he knew what the other wanted, all of his attention on him.

“I like watching you.” The admission had Elijah grinning though it never reached his eyes. Both men were too messed up for gentleness. Hanamiya pulled a knife out, twisting it in his hand as Elijah looked down on him, a slight confused expression on his features before he huffed. He was supposed the male sitting in front of him was trying to get a rise out of him.

“You like what suits you Makoto. Or what you deem important to suit you.” Elijah’s voice stung something in the other, the knife was close to pushing into the skin of his stomach. Hanamiya knew he was pushing Elijah, that is what he did best, pushed and pushed until Elijah reacted. Rare did Elijah give him the elicit reaction he wanted, so he kept pushing until he got what he wanted.

“You don’t make it fun.” Hanamiya moved his hand quickly, pushing it against Elijah’s neck, the blood caught Elijah off guard for a moment, making him angry the other decided to spill his precious blood. The inky black magic floated around them knife gone from Hanamiya’s hand and was thrusted into his stomach. The tables had turned, it always started this way. Hanamiya tried to test the rules that Elijah had set up, only to find himself with a hole for Elijah to fill with something.

“You don’t ever like it easy Makoto.” Elijah’s voice was sly, making the other roll his eye’s but let out a moan as Elijah twisted the knife inside of him. Both knew Hanamiya wouldn’t get hurt Elijah liked his play toys alive as he used them and Hanamiya was another one in a long line fo toys. Not that either minded, they both had their vices, Elijah just liked more blood in his than anything else.

“Not when I know your cock feels so good no matter what part is inside me.” The vileness between the two was like a bomb getting ready to go off. Neither took cover when it blew, they would rather die in the rubble or bathe in the destruction.

* * *

The darkness was gone, at least the sinking feeling left him alone for now. His memories came running ramped back to him like an unedited movie. It was sloppy and out of focus. He couldn’t focus on one memory, at least none that he could grab ahold of. He just kept seeing Aomine, every time his eyes fluttered he seen the beautiful face.

He wasn’t sure if he called out to the other, begging for Aomine to come back to him, the memoires whirled and whizzed as if finding the fact he wasn’t sure where the other was funny to his own memories. That was until he felt the spark of this mate against his arm, calling to him. He was content, his memory stilling a nice once of Aomine’s lips against his own begging him forward. Until the spark was gone and his memories whirled again settling on another something a little sadder.

A little shop in the USA-1970’s

_“Well what do you think?” Katia stood there, looking at Kagami with a questioning look on his features. It had been centuries since he last seen the women. Kagami could tell that there was a bit of roughness to her edges now. The happy girl was gone and he just saw sadness in her eyes when he looked upon her. Kagami was even more taken back at the fashion she decided to wear. The short skirt knee high socks and long sleeve shirt that the fabric was almost see through, he never would have guessed she would have worn something like that. Though the times seemed to change overnight to Kagami. He still remembered the soft forest green dress she had worn when he arrived on her shores. He even remembered the blood red one she had picked out for his wedding with Aomine._

_The place was more than perfect for him, he could add paper to the windows and no one would be able to see in, people just assuming it was going to be another shop added to the growing boom of the times. Kagami just needed a place to crash until he decided what to do with his life. He offered her a smile, to which made her smile in return towards him._

_“You are always welcome to join our pack Kagami. I don’t know what happened but we love you.” Kagmai felt at peace at the offer, her voice always the ever soothing kind but it made him miss Momoi, which made him miss Himuro which made him miss-No he wasn’t going to think of the other. He had sworn when he arrived here from Ireland that he wasn’t going to think of the other. He had spent far too long attempting to avoid the other, to make sure the other had no idea he was alive. At least for now._

_“I know Kat.” Kagami responded, the other had been a god send for him in this time of need, ever since the blow out with Aomine, he had been moving around so much to have something of a stable home was what he needed. The red glow of his fingers and a moment later the place was covered in his thing’s, Tyr rubbing against Katia’s legs as she smiled reaching down to pick him up._

_“He’s new.” She stated simply, not questioning while Kagami had a cat with eyes like Aomine Daiki’s. Instead, Kagami placed himself down in the couch that just so happened to be close by. Katia noticed that he seemed tired, the bags under his eyes was evident enough. Though they had appeared so quickly. As if the magic he used took more out of him than he had anticipated. Maybe it was the sign that Kagami for once was without his mate, long enough for his magic to make him sick. Katia didn’t like that idea, that it magic made him sick._

_“He’s my familiar.” That was all the information Katia was going to get and truth be told that was all the information that she needed. She sat down next to Kagami, placing her hand on his leg. While Kagami was going to thank he for all she had done and turn her down, she simply shook her head._

_“Listen, I don’t know what happened with you and your mate. Last I heard about you two you had accepted him back. All I know is you are going to get weaker without him around. You’ll need some blood magic and other thing’s. I can’t have a weak witch in our pack if he’s going to get us killed you feel me?” Kagami wasn’t ever taken aback how direct Katia was, she had been and always was a direct person. Though he could tell there was a softness to her that he supposed had been because she was around him._

_“I have enough power currently. Don’t worry about that. I also have my familial power.” Katia wasn’t taken back by that, instead her fingers linked with his own, lacing in a gentleness that Kagami had missed so much._

_“I hope that it would never have to come to that. That power is not to be used willy nilly okay Kagami. That power should have never been brought into this world by the old gods.” Katia’s voice had gotten soft, so much so that Kagami had squeezed her hand. The lay like that for a moment, basking in the warmth of each other._

_“You know the prophecy Kat.” Kagami’s voice was soft, almost gentle as Katia shook her head, this time an arm coming up to wrap around his shoulders to push him deeper into her side. Kagami clutched to her, his body making use of her as a pillow. He knew he wouldn’t hurt her; she was way stronger than he could ever been in that department._

_“I know.” Her confirmation was something Kagami needed to hear, not that it was some fucking nightmare of his that he had lived with for centuries. “I was there when they gave it to you. I prayed that it wasn’t Aomine who was your mate. I prayed to the old gods that it wouldn’t come true.” His memory came flooding back, knowing that the moment this happy little bubble was broken by Aomine the prophecy would come true. He was trying to bide his time, trying and he knew he would fail at some point. His draw to Aomine was too strong._

_“I left him Spain. Like a fucking coward.” He tried to hold back a sob before he turned his face away, Tyr making purring noises on his side as he settled himself on the wolf his and his witch. “I knew that the prophecy was starting to come true. Hunters appearing Aomine helping them. I didn’t want it to come true. I wanted some more moments with him. As selfish as that sounds.” Katia hummed under him. She didn’t say much but she could tell the tense state her friend was in. After all the prophecy was not one to be taken lightly._

_“One day Kagami that thing is going to come true and you are going to have to use that power. I don’t want you too but one day soon it might happen and when you do that. Curse the old gods for me hm.” It didn’t sit well in his stomach the words she said to him. He wanted so much so to never use that power and so he was going to make sure he never did. He was going to relax in Katia’s embrace for a while longer before she excused herself. Life was funny going to rip him apart and spit him out to do something he had begged the gods to make sure he never did._

* * *

His back lifted from the bed, his blood flowing through him like a lightning bolt to his system. His eyes adjusted to the brightness, the sun was coming through the window to his right. The next thing he noticed was he was not at home. The bed was bigger, mattress softer under his body. He felt the silkness of the sheet’s, their red color almost matching his hair.

“You’re awake.” The voice startled him if only for a moment. It felt like he hadn’t heard that voice in a very long time, so he turned his head to turn towards the other, to take in his visage. Kagami licked his lips at the sight his eyes took in. Dark skin against the sheet’s, like he was covered in jewels, the darkness of his blue hair and eye’s almost setting Kagami afire. Kagami supposed that he had been asleep too long, the magic sizzling out of his veins he more he looked at Aomine.

“Yeah.” His voice was rough, tough as if he had not spoken in a long time, he supposed he hadn’t. The look from Aomine, moving down his body was doing thing’s to him he wasn’t sure he should be doing this early after waking up. He stayed still though afraid a movement would set off Aomine and he would pull back from him.

“I was worried.” Aomine’s eyes traveled down Kagami’s bare chest, soaking up the detail of his lovers breath, of the way his chest rose and fell a little quicker knowing that Aomine was watching him. Aomine moved first, grasping at Kagami to pull him in closer. It wasn’t until Kagami was on his back, his legs parted and Aomine settled between them that Kagami spoke. Unsure of what to say.

“I needed to protect you.” Kagami whispered as if Aomine wouldn’t remember it in the morning, both knew that they were of right mind. Kagami’s fingers moved up and gently pushed against Aomines face, feeling the way he leaned into the touch, placing a gentle kiss against Kagami’s palm. An inhale, Aomine’s eyes connecting to Kagami’s drinking in the sight of his mate’s lip’s parted for a moment.

The nip against his skin is what got Kagami’s legs wrapping around Aomine’s waist pulling him in closer feeling the way his mate seemed to enjoy being close to him. Aomine’s lip’s hovered over his own, leaving his hand to clasp around the back side of Aomine’s neck playing with his hair.

“I love you.” Aomine stated it so keenly, so sweetly that Kagami tipped his head, planting a kiss among Aomine’s lips. This time it wasn’t deepened not right away. The kiss was sweet, both of them getting reacquainted with each other’s lip’s. As always it didn’t take long for the kiss to turn heated, Aomine leaning his head to the side and Kagami following suit as his mouth opened at the feeling of the others tongue against his bottom lip.

Kagami wasn’t sure what happened next, but he felt something deep in his gut, something passing over him like a wave. It was Aomine’s hand, moving against his cock tentatively, as if he was worried that Kagami would bolt from the room if he felt it. The silk sheets only served to add to the pleasure of feeling Aomine’s fingers against his skin.

“Daiki.” Aomine groaned upon hearing his name come from Kagami’s lip’s, his fingers stroking him lazily, from tip to base. He watched as Kagamis head leaned back, his back arching as he felt Aomine’s thumb push across his tip spreading pre cum across it as he went. It was like drinking water after a hot day outside.

“Reach into the drawer. Table to your right.” Kagami wasn’t processing the words, grinding his hip’s some down against the sheets letting out another soft moan at the feeling. Only when Aomine’s hand stilled and Kagami let out a whine at the loss of stimulation to the one part he wanted it the most.

“Drawer Taiga. To your right.” Aomine’s voice was hard now, demanding as red eyes clashed against blue. Aomine smiled at him, a flash of teeth against his skin and Kagami against his better judgement let out a moan, a loud one at seeing those pearly white teeth. Something flickered in Aomine’s eyes, like he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Kagami moved reaching to open the drawer, only he shuddered, feeling those teeth scrape against his nipple. It was tentative at first, as if Aomine was watching Kagami’s reaction to such a bite. His reaction was a moan, his back arching upwards as if begging Aomine to do it again.

“The bottle of lube Taiga.” His voice was rough, calculative as he spoke. It made Kagami wonder how the hell he could keep himself in check when he was losing his mind. He got his answer he supposed when Aomine sucked against his skin, teeth once more marking his flesh as Kagami arched his back. Aomine cursed at the sight loving the way Kagami twisted and bent under his touches.

Kagami dropped the bottle on his stomach, feeling once more as Aomine’s fingers wrapped around his cock pumping slowly at first. At the bottle being presented in front of him Aomine smiled, that toothy grin back up at Kagami pulling the bottle closer to him. A silence settled over them, breaths being shared and a look of passion coming from both sides.

“Yes?” Aomine asked, stopping all movements until he got the okay from Kagami, a moment later he got it. Tanned arms grabbed at Aomine pulling him up to slot their lips against each other once more. A gentle touch, a moan being swallowed by a tongue as the cap opened up with a soft pop. Kagami wouldn’t have heard it anyway, he was too busy sucking on Aomine’s tongue to care, too wrapped up in the feeling of his mate to think about what was going to happen next.

“Fuck.” Kagami’s back arched, the finger inside him feeling different, it wasn’t Liams finger he was feeling it was his mates. Everything was out the window, he pushed himself back against the finger feeling the way Aomine pushed his legs open a little wider. He felt the pleasant stretch of the other’s fingers, the way Aomine’s breath hitched and then whooshed out every time Kagami squeezed around him. Soon enough there was another finger added, scissoring inside of Kagami as he arched his back again, begging for the other to give him something more.

“Please Daiki.” Kagami’s voice was desperate, Aomine drinking in the sight of his mate thrashing about on the bed begging for him. Kagami’s eyes fluttered close, feeling the way he was stretched with another finger, this one though was relentless in search for his prostate.

“Taiga.” His voice was a warning, Kagami was already starting to rock his hip’s back against Aomine’s finger, pushing towards that spot he so desperately wanted Aomine to touch yet he didn’t. He knew the moment the other found it, he would cum at the feeling of it. Of course Aomine found it, on Kagami’s last thrust back against those delicious and wicked fingers of his mates, he felt that bundle of nerves be touched, feeling the way he arched off the bed, gripping those silk sheets in his hand.

“Please-Dai.” Breathless Kagami felt the way Aomine’s fingers pushed back inside of him, the way those teeth nipped and bit down against the skin of his neck almost breaking the skin. He felt the way his hip’s tried so hard to get the other to move faster to give him something. It wasn’t until his back arched off the bed again, finger’s gripping the strands of Aomine’s hair that he pulled his fingers back breathing out a soft moan in Kagami’s ear.

“Please what?” Sultry, that was what could best be described as Aomine’s voice. It made Kagami move his hip’s, almost as if begging for something else. Though Aomine didn’t touch him much to his dismay, he simply sucked a path along Kagamis neck and shoulder’s leaving bites and marks where he went. His stomach fluttered, that spark across his skin making it hard for him to focus on anything else but the feeling of Kagami’s body against his own.

He wasn’t sure how long it went on, his body begging to be touched and Aomine just simply nipping and sucking against his skin, mumbled words escaped Aomine’s lips but it wasn’t anything Kagami could pick up on. He was too drunk on the feeling of their bodies together to care. Not until he felt Aomines finger against his tip, smearing the pre cum against his skin. That got him.

“Fuck me.” Kagami’s words were soft, gasped out as his body shuddered at the touch of something more concrete than a breath or teeth. He got what he wanted a moment later, Aomine slicking himself up before pushing inside of him. He hovered over Kagami, watching his mates face as he pushed past those tight muscles, settling down into a heat he had only felt a couple times before.

Both men stilled, Kagami on the verge of losing his mind, the way Aomine stretched him was like magic. Aomine ready to cum at the feeling of his mate fluttering around him and shallowly thrusting his hip’s as if ready for Aomine to move. So Aomine did, gently at first, a snap of his hips, rolling. A hand gripped the head board his other gripping Kagami’s hips to keep him still.

Beautiful was what Kagami thought, watching the way Aomine moved above him, eyes half lidded and full of lust. Magical was what Aomine thought, watching the way his mates back arched and he rutted down against Aomine. The pace they had set together was gentle, soft even. A reconnection of bodies together after so long apart. Soft mumbles and moans of each other’s names, a curse every time Aomine pushed forward particularly hard as if he was losing the last shred of patience.

It wasn’t as if Kagami wasn’t affected, his head was lulled to the side, body coated in sweat and his back arched every so often. The hand on his hip kept him still, still enough that he wasn’t able to push back or set the pace faster or harder. Kagami bit his bottom lip, twisting to get Aomine to allow him to push a little harder to make it a little faster. 

"Daiki. Please." The whisper is what got Aomine, the begging and blissed out expression on his lover's features. So he leaned back, placing both hand's on Kagami's hips and pushed forward. Snapping and pounding so much that Aomine was sure everyone was listening to them and he didn't care. He was drinking in the sight of his lover, his moans and twists of his body as Aomine got more untethered, animalistic. Kagamis nails dragged down his chest as if attempting to get purchase between the wild thrusts and the way Aomine looked dow like a meal. 

That was until Kagami flipped them, Aomine's back against the bed staring up at his mate starting to thrust himself on top of him. One hand gripped onto Aomines stomach, nails bitting the skin, Kagami's other hand was going too his cock, only Aomine leaned up gripping it instead, kissing the red head as their bodies slammed against each other. There was a flutter around Aomine's cock, a curse as he tried to keep himself from coming inside of Kagami before his mate did himself. Though it a pass over the tip of Kagami's cock and a particularly harsh thrust up from Aomine that touched the other's prostate that had Kagami sputtering and cursing as he came against Aomine's fingers. It took another trust or so before Aomine went over the edge, the wet and heat making it hard for Aomine to do much else but fall over that edge. 

They fell in a heap of limbs, a softness to the way Aomine touched Kagami's back feeling the softness of the skin. Kagami placed his chin against Aomine's chest, feeling his way around Aomine's chest as if there was something different about his skin. Aomine hummed, a softness in his voice as if he was drifting to sleep, Kagami was watching the way the black lashes fluttered against Aomine's cheek and so that is how they fell asleep. Kagami's cheek against Aomine's chest and Aomine's arms wrapped around his mate tightly. They both survived death. Maybe next time they wouldn't be so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit we got smutt  
> gross shit   
> and a beautiful reuinion.


	7. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "god I want you,  
> in some primal, wild way  
> animals want each other.  
> untamed and full of teeth.
> 
> god I want you,  
> in some chaste, Victorian way.  
> a glimpse of your ankle  
> just kills me."
> 
> -Unknown

His sleep for once was peaceful, like he hadn’t slept this good in so long. He felt an arm around him, a leg was between his leg and breath hit the back of his neck softly. For once he didn’t flinch away from the touch, he moved his fingers over Aomines arm feeling the other tighten his grip around him. He thought for a moment, about all that happened, that maybe besides the shit there was something sweet about it. They both came together because of an incident.

He felt Aomine’s arms pull him back to his chest, the comfort of his mate’s heart beat seeming to melt into his own body. He had for a very long time been on his own because of choices he made. The kind that he knew if in the end he had to do all over again he would, to protect the man at his back he would do it. He knew that indulging in Aomine at his back would come to bite him in the back one day, but in this current moment he felt he could spare it. 

Aomine growled into his neck, making him laugh a little at the action. Even Aomine could feel the thought of leaving bubble up into Kagami’s chest making him lash out, Kagami understood but he also didn’t want to have too hurt Aomine again, even if that meant staying, trying to build a family with him. With the pack he had very much missed. 

He felt Aomine’s arm loosen for a moment, so he took that and gently uncurled himself from his mate’s grip. Though this earned him a soft growl, finger’s grabbing onto Kagami’s wrist. Leaning in Kagami placed a soft kiss against Aomine’s lips, gentle and soft as to not wake the other. 

“ ‘m right here. I won’t leave the room I promise.” Kagami loved to watch Aomine’s sleeping face. He looked so young, the fine lines and frown marks seeming to disappear when he slept. So when Aomine twisted, his face now relaxing again and his grip coming off of Kagami, he smiled. His mate was rough and hardened on the outside but on the inside, Aomine Daiki was a marshmallow. 

He fished a pair of sweat pants from the floor, slipping them on and making his way over to the window. He opened it, allowing the breeze to come over his body, chilling and heating him up for the moment. He knew that for the moment, Iliah would be with Momoi or Himuro giving Aomine and Kagami a chance to relax and figure each other out. It was a god send though, Kagami was glad for the action. 

He didn’t want to have to explain what happened between them before they came back together, it was too much work. Iliah was curious and that was something he had hated but it was one more thing that made her so much like Aomine. She had asked him about the tattoo that splayed across his neck many times. The one that hid his scent from Aomine, from anyone who was looking for him actively. It was growing weaker, the power supplying it wasn’t as hard core as it was before. 

“I won’t hide from you anymore.” Kagami turned himself, leaning against the wide window sitting on the edge. He watched his mate sleep, watching his eyebrows scrunch a bit at Kagami’s words. Licking his bottom lip Kagami closed his eyes, this was going to be a step that he wasn’t sure he was ready for. To take the tattoo off would mean Aomine could find him, but he was tired of fighting of hiding from Aomine. Of hiding thing’s from him. 

So he whispered softly, fingers glowing red as the tattoo that Momoi gave him slowly started to disappear. He had it done with his own magic, he could undo it with his own magic. The tattoo faded from his skin, erasing like an etch-e-sketch until there wasn’t anything but sun kissed skin and no marking’s anywhere. 

Kagami felt freer now, the magic off his skin and a part of him fell into place, like a lock opening a door he had forgotten about a long time ago. He felt the breeze against his back, making him shiver for a moment as he glanced at Aomine. Soon as the breeze came through he watched Aomine’s nostrils flare. They flared another time, gathering all the scent that came from Kagami now that he had taken the spell off. There was a moment that Kagami thought he was going to settle back down into bed, that his scent wasn’t going to wake him.

Instead dark blue hues opened, looking straight at him. It was like he could count the lashes that framed those beautiful eyes. Kagami’s breath caught, watching the way Aomine breathed in deep and a feral look over his eyes. Kagami watched the way his pupils blew wide, once more taking in his scent in however long it had been since he last smelled it. No one said anything, Kagami licking his bottom lip, a small gesture. One that he noticed made Aomine grip the bed sheets just a little tighter.

Kagami was going to tell Aomine to go back to sleep. That they both had been through something tramatic and that they needed the sleep. Going to turn away and pretend he never took off the scent blocker tattoo, that it never happened. That Aomine would welcome him back into bed and they would fall asleep and get out all the nitty gritty details in the morning when they both had a clear head. Only Aomine moved before he could say anything. 

Kagami watched as Aomine uncurled himself from the sheets of the bed. Kagami watched him like the predator he was stalk right up to him. Arm on either side of Kagami as Aomine leaned in. He was waiting though, Kagami knew that, he was waiting for Kagami to make a move. Kagami had to make this choice, this was the beast in Aomine waiting for his mate to accept them both. The way Aomine’s eyes were so dark they almost looked black, the slight groan of the wood from the window sill that made Kagami realize, it wasn’t Aomine in this moment. Kagami had always trusted Aomine’s wolf, always knew it would protect him, even in this moment, this powerful beast between his legs. Kagami knew he wouldn’t move unless he decided it was okay. 

And god was it okay with Kagami. His fingers moved, gently grazing over Aomine’s stomach. He felt the way Aomine’s breath hitched at the simple thing of a touch. Kagami’s gaze lingered on the path he made as if he was afraid of all of this being a long dream that he was stuck in. His own breath came out in a soft pant, hand slightly shaking as he wrapped his legs around Aomine’s waist, biting down on his bottom lip to stop the moan from coming through his lips. 

Aomine acted the touch was the thing that set him off, his eyes had been watching the way Kagami reacted and apparently decided that whatever happened was consent enough. Aomine’s hands came up, touching Kagami’s cheeks as he leaned in and kissed him. The claws never sought to hurt Kagami, even as they brushed against his skin he shivered. The feeling of the brush of their lips together soft and tentative that made Kagami realize that he had missed this, missed the soft kisses between them. They grew deeper, heads tilting and finger’s gripping onto skin like it was their last dying breath. Kagami had moved, plastering himself against Aomine. Aomine’s hands hiked Kagami up some so he was tall enough to grip onto Aomine’s hair and pull.

“Taiga.” The moan had them both pausing for a moment, Aomine’s nose moved against Kagamis neck, breathing in the scent he missed so much. He could tell the other was slightly in control, the shake of limbs as he was trying to hold back himself from ravishing Kagami. 

“Daiki.” Kagami breathed, it was soft the way Aomine bit down on his neck made his back arch and his finger’s dig into Aomine’s shoulders. It was like they were teens again fucking in their parent’s home so that no one notices. Aomine moves his finger’s to grip onto Kagami’s ass bringing their hips close in a searing touch that made both of them gasp out.

“Not against the window.” Kagami whispers feeling the way that Aomines hands keep roaming, tugging at the sweat pants that kept his body hidden from Aomines view. Aomine wasn’t listening, the soft protests fell on deaf ears as Aomine moved to bite harshly against the column of Kagami’s neck. The bites were longer, tugging at the skin and Kagami wanted so bad for that one bite to draw blood. He knew once that happened they would be mated.

Kagami didn’t want to rush the mate bite. They had just found each other again after something traumatic and on top of that he wasn’t sure how he felt about Iliah being his kid now. Plus from what he read up the bite would connect him to Aomine forever. There would be no way in hell that he would ever do the spell to null the bite. He also knew his thoughts would connect to Aomine’s knowing that they could find each other no matter what happened. 

Down side he had read was the possessiveness that Aomine would have towards any other male around him. That no one could breathe the same air as Kagami without Aomine’s approval. That also made it so Kagami could turn it off. A quick glance and Aomine would cut it out. Mates couldn’t hurt each other, and that was the biggest reason Kagami didn’t want the bite. If he ever had to use his gifts against Aomine, for whatever reason, he knew it would hurt Aomine, that the wolf inside wouldn’t be able to bounce back from that. Sometimes when that happened, the pack kicked the wolf out, or killed them. He wouldn’t want Aomine to lose his pack if something happened.

Kagami knew though, he knew that if Aomine bit him, his mind wouldn’t stop him from doing it back. He maybe a witch but he knew what the bite meant and he knew what giving it back meant. Still he had no doubt in his mind that he would give it back if it came down to it.

Aomines head moved, K9’s elongated as they ran across Kagami’s skin marking their path. It wasn’t until they reached the juncture of Kagami’s neck and shoulder that they both froze for a moment. Kagamis head was full of what if’s, full of so many different things that he didn’t feel the bite, in fact when he felt Aomine pull on the skin a little, sucking down the gulp of blood that came from such a bite. Kagami ground against Aomine, finger’s digging into his hair, his head leaning to the side as he let out a loud moan.

_**MINE** _

It spread through both of their minds as Aomine’s fingers gripped onto Kagamis, pulling them together in one very long grind. Kagami’s back arched, feeling the way his body was set on fire and he was so painfully hard in his sweat pants waiting for Aomine to do something, anything really. Only it was like a dam was broken inside of Kagami, his eyes watering and as Aomine pulled back their lips meshed and he got pressed against the windowsill he swore that it was going to break under the pressure of them against it.

The kiss was filled with teeth and blood. Kagami tasting the metallic flavor on his tongue as Aomine coaxed Kagami’s tongue into his mouth. It was a pathetic moan that Aomine swallowed, Kagami’s tongue running along Aomine’s teeth feeling the sharpness of it as he ground harder against the other, the friction so sweet but it wasn’t enough, at this point Aomine could be pounding inside of him and it would never be enough skin contact for the both of them.

“Bed Dai now.” Kagami whispered into Aomine’s ear, both of them coming to the stark realization that they were going to fuck in front of a window, for everyone to see if they were looking. Aomine growled at the thought of someone seeing Kagami naked. He moved, wraping an arm around Kagami’s waist to pull him up and close to him, and walked him the few steps to the bed. Aomine watched Kagami bounce for a moment on the bed, watching the way his mate was spread across the beautiful sheets of the bed. The way his lips were wet with kisses and his eyes were glazed with the same kind of lust. The bite mark so beautiful against the tanned skin that Aomine had to hold back a moan. 

Then Kagami reached up, finger’s grabbing onto Aomine’s features and pulling him down on top of Kagami. Their lips and teeth grabbing every area that they could, finger’s moving along the other’s thigh’s parting them so that he could pull Kagami’s sweat pants off. There was a pause, finger’s splayed across Kagamis stomach as if Aomine was asking if this was okay.

Kagami at this moment could have laughed, he was hard, painfully so in Aomine’s touch and the other could feel, could tell that. Yet he wanted to pause to ask if he was okay with this. That of course was part of the mate bond, he wanted to make sure his mate was comfortable before his wolf would allow him to move forward.

“Lube.” Kagami’s voice was thick and rough, making him question if that was him speaking. He watched as Aomine’s features twisted in something of confusion. Kagami couldn’t help but laugh, the sound making Aomine purr in a way of hearing his mate’s happiness. 

“It’s been a while you might want to prep good first.” Kagami’s voice was soft and the heat was pooling in his stomach as he spoke about prepping. It had been too long if the thought of having Aomine’s fingers inside of him was making his cock twitch. Which it was.

Realization came over Aomine face as he moved, making sure to keep Kagami with in arms reach as he dug through the night stand to grab the bottle of lube. He dropped it by Kagami’s head before leaning back on his haunches, fingers removing Kagami’s sweat pants throwing them to the side with a smirk. 

He grabbed the bottle, moving down Kagami’s body before his lips grazed the inside of Kagami’s thighs which earned him the most delicious moan that he could have ever wanted from Kagamis lips. Aomine wasn’t going to ask how long it had been, in fact he hoped to never know who Kagami fucked when they were separated for so long.

There was a look shared between them, a softness where no one moved just stared between each other. There was a slight glow from Kagami’s finger tips, a light glow around the room but there was never a clear source. Aomine always swore the source was Kagami with the way he glowed under such a light. It made it easier for Aomine to see the beautiful features of his mate. The way Kagami looked like a god with Aomine between his thighs praying to him for anything. As long as he could have Kagami. 

A breath later and Aomine swallowed down Kagami’s cock. There was a hum, Kagami’s fingers digging into Aomine’s scalp and letting out a very loud moan as he felt the other tighten his throat just a little against the head of his cock.

“Daiki-Fuck.” Kagami forgot the other’s ability to do something like this, something so out of his mind that Kagami didn’t feel the other’s finger inside of him, already lubed up and gently thrusting in and out while Aomine worked his cock. There was a satisfied smirk on his features as he noticed the way Kagami almost doubled over to get more of the feeling of Aomine’s finger inside of him.

On one long suck, Kagami felt another finger inside of him, this time it was tight, making him pull a little hard on Aomine’s hair. There was a pause between them, waiting for Kagami to get used to the intrusion. Aomine placed soft kisses and moved his tongue along the slit of Kagamis cock that he slowly relaxed, the clutch seeming to ease up on Aomine’s fingers. He tested the water with a shallow spread of his finger’s, feeling the way the other fluttered against his fingers.

Aomine moved his mouth down the others cock slowly this time, sinking all the way down until his nose was buried in the intoxicating scent of sweet and slightly charred smell that was Kagami when he was aroused. Aomine had spent years chasing after a sent that was close to this so he could feel somewhat at peace. Nothing was like this, never in a million years could anyone make anything close to this scent he had his nose buried into.

“Fuck!” Kagami’s back arched, feeling the way Aomines finger found what he was looking for. Kagami’s face flush, one hand digging into the bed sheets and the other pulling on Aomine’s hair trying to get more contact between them. Aomine wondered if he could hold himself back, the view of the other in front of him was so damn delicious he was ready to eat up.

“There Daiki please.” Kagamis voice was soft and begging as Aomine added another finger inside. The three fingers working Kagami to open him up, Aomine now using one hand to lightly stroke Kagami at a different pace than his fingers were pushing inside of him. Aomine didn’t want to miss a single piece of the view in front of him. He was lost in the view, Kagami tensing around him as Aomine pressed once more, making Kagami’s back arch.

Then Aomine was on his back on the ground, the soft floor rugs saving him from having to hear the thud of himself falling back. At least the floor wasn’t cold as well, nothing though could be hotter than the sight in front of him right now. Kagami was lining himself up to Aomine’s dick to sink down. He had enough of Aomine teasing him, of prepping him to the point he was just about ready to cum all over both of them.

“Look at me Taiga.” Aomines voice was thick and smoky. Kagamis head snapped to look at him as he slowly sank down. Aomine was bigger than he remembered, the other stretching him to the point he swore he saw stars, he probably did. Nothing was real anymore but the feeling of Aomine’s body against his as they came hip to hip. Kagami’s mouth was wide open, head leaning back and Aomine was trying his hardest not to buck up inside of Kagami.

“Tell me when to move.” Aomine’s voice was gentle, rubbing soft circles on Kagami’s hip with one hand. His other was starting to stroke Kagami, feeling the way Kagami started to flutter around him, feeling the way he was starting to buck his hip’s. Kagami didn’t need to say anything. Aomine thrusted upwards when Kagami came down. The slapping of their bodies together made Kagami moan, almost scream out in pleasure as he felt the fire in his veins again this time it came on hotter and harder.

Or maybe that was the way Aomine was starting to pound into him every time he found himself sinking back down. They met each other’s thrusts with a slam, trying to get that perfect angle between the two of them. Aomine’s hands gripped Kagami’s hips so hard he was going to have bruising there in the morning. Then again Aomine was going to have nail marks down his chest come the morning because Kagami’s finger nails dug into the beautiful skin in front of him.

They didn’t need words, not for this, not for the feeling that was driving both of them. Aomine sat up, moving to rest his back against something, he wasn’t sure but it was hard. Making it easier for Aomine to kiss Kagami sloppy as they thrusted into each other. It was that position that made Kagami see stars again. His hip’s starting to shake as he kept trying to land that blow over and over again so he could lose himself in something. Aomine didn’t disappoint him, his hips kept the same pace, thrusting up to hit inside him making Kagami grip on tightly to Aomine.

Kagami forgot the knot, the bulge right at the base of Aomine’s cock that was begging to be fit inside Kagami. To connect them together until this ride was all over. Kagami had remembered from some text somewhere that it was for mating purposes, to make kids together to make sure the bloodlines stayed strong or something like that.

“I-Daiki-Fuck.” Kagami’s voice was begging, pleading because he needed that, he needed that knot inside of him without even knowing it. He felt like his mind was coming undone. So he leaned forward, his teeth sinking into the juncture of Aomine’s neck and shoulder. Kagami had known what he was doing when he did it, he couldn’t stop himself.

_**MINE** _

The blood flowed into his mouth, connecting their two souls together in a way that Kagami was sure he would protest about in the morning. Right now he could feel Aomine scenting him, could feel the way he moved them together so that Kagami’s back was against the floor. He couldn’t care less. Aomine was angled perfectly so that the knot fit snuggly inside of him. 

Stars exploded, the shallow thrust of Aomine’s hips hit that spot inside of him every time. It was unfair really. Kagami wasn’t expecting this, the shuddering of his body as he came across both of them. Aomine busy kissing and nipping the mate mark on Kagami’s neck, moaning lowly in his throat as he felt his mate cum. He kept moving though, the hard pounding inside of Kagami even through the tightness made Aomine shudder for a moment. He was close but he needed that little push over the edge.

“Daiki-please.” A whine, a needy one at that as Aomine stilled, everything was tight, the smell of them so thick any wolf would know what happened. “I love you.” A hand rose, touching Aomine’s chest and that’s all it took. Aomine came, hard inside of Kagami, filling him up but none spilled. The light inside the room flickered, ghosting for a moment as stars exploded around them. Aomine falling on top of Kagami as they winced, waiting for the knot to get smaller so that Aomine could pull out. But this feeling of them being connected on a level no one could even realize. It was intoxicating.

“I love you too Taiga.” Aomine whispered, the drowsy words and soft touches lulled Kagami off into sleep, both of them exhausted for the moment and the mate bond growing between them. Kagami knew that come morning, he would be slightly embarrassed, that he would be mad at himself for getting so carried away in the moment that he allowed it to happen. Right now he didn’t care. Aomine had him pressed tightly against his chest as their smells mingled and started to stain Kagami’s skin. By morning they would be fully mated, the mark etched in their skins and their smells entangled in each other forever. Kagami knew in his heart he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Thud.  
“Kagami.”  
Thud.  
“Aomine.”  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Thud.

Kagami was the first to stir. He realized he was sore. Everywhere. He wasn’t even sure how he could be so sore but he was, everything ached and he swore if Artem made him drink another one of those home brews again he was going to hurt the guy.

Until he realized that the floor around him was cold, he was naked and in a bedroom he had never seen before. Or had he? Red eye’s glanced towards Aomine next to him who was still asleep though his face was twisted up in something that was annoyance if Kagami ever saw it. That’s when it all came flooding back to him, the sex, the bite. Oh shit.

Kagami scrambled up gabbing sweat pants that was laying in the corner of the room so he wasn’t naked. He stepped over Aomine, throwing open the door. He was hit with smells he hadn’t smelled in a very long time, Akashi, Himuro, Takao, Kise and Momoi. All of them stood there, watching him with soft smirks on their features. Of course they all smelled what happened, noticed the way Kagami was dressed and of course the bright red mark that was starting to change to purples and blues from the hard way Aomine bit down on his mate.

“Morning.” Was all Kagami could croak out. This was over powered by the very large growl that was coming from behind Kagami.

This was one of the top 10 moments in Kagami’s life that made him question everything in this world. Questioned the fact of why he just mated the one person in the world he wanted to be mad at but now, now he couldn’t even be mad because that FUCKING growl got him all hot and bothered and he hadn’t been up for more than 10 minutes.

“Get the fuck away from him.” Kagami didn’t need to turn around to know what Aomine looked like. He looked like pure sex. He was sure Aomine’s nostrils flared. His gaze was the kind that would let everyone in that room know he would kill them the moment that they tried to step into Kagami’s personal space bubble. He knew that Aomine’s eyes were black, ready to wolf out in a moment.

If Kagami could purr, he would. His whole body hummed and was so ready to lean back into that wolf that was close. In fact, Aomine’s arms wrapped around Kagami’s waist, pulling his back into Aomine’s chest. Fingers moved over Kagami’s stomach making everything hot and his whole body hum with energy. Kagami wanted to be pissed. Wanted to push Aomine off and tell him to get fucking bent because this was stupid. Only his body leaned back into Aomine, unconsciously. Earning a little hum from a please Aomine. His chin was resting on Kagami’s shoulder watching everyone to make sure they didn’t get too close.

“Aomine” Akashi spoke and Aomine simply hummed but his eyes were on Himuro, watching him before moving to Kise, it was like that, until he had glared at every single person in the doorway. However, they kept going back to Himuro.

This was one fucked up situation and had Kagami had the sense to push Aomine off of him he would have realized that Himuro was glaring at Aomine as if challenging him. Kagami knew that his brother had meant well, that the whole situation would have been solved had he been able to tell Himuro this wasn’t against his will. 

“Daddy!” Iliah’s voice made everyone relax and Aomine’s noise, which sounded like a purr, got louder, making Kagami blink and realize. Momoi was holding the little girl to her side, watching Aomine and Kagami with a wider smirk now that they noticed their daughter. 

“Good morning baby girl.” Aomine’s voice was in his ear but he could tell the other wasn’t thinking of their daughter, Kagami knew what he was thinking of and he kept floating in and out of thinking about that too.

“How about we let you guys get dressed. Maybe shower yeah?” Momoi’s voice and the look on her face made Aomine’s chest puff out some and Kagami was blushing, turning his face away from everyone.

“You’re fucking dead Daiki.” Kagami whispered, but there was a smirk in Aomine’s features that irritated Kagami to no end. “Sure keep Iliah busy and we should be out soon.” Kagami smiled, or tried too as Aomine moved forward and slammed the door in everyone’s faces. Kagami wanted to say something but Aomine was moving into the bathroom starting a bath up for the both of them seeing as they were both sticky.

“Excuse me.” Kagami crossed his arms over his chest, watching Aomine look over his shoulder and quirk an eyebrow towards him. Several moments past between them. The silence thickening like the steam traveling around the room. Kagami leaned against the vanity watching Aomine stand there and gauge the temperature of the water.

“You getting in with me?” Aomine turned around and Kagami lost his breath again. The bite mark was there, darkened slightly by puffy skin that had not yet healed. His looked far better than Kagami’s own, there were nail marks down his chest red in the middle not yet healed and a bite mark somewhere along his other shoulder that looked more like a hickie than anything else. He moved, quicker than Kagami realized and was in front of Kagami before he could blink.

“Yeah.” Kagami coughed out when really he wanted to ask ‘what are we now?’ Instead Aomine looked him up and down, his eyes pausing at the mark on Kagami’s neck. A finger rose to touch it around the edges as if worried he had hurt Kagami.

“You okay?” His voice was soft making Kagami look down and away, giving Aomie more space to look at the bite mark that was sitting on his skin. Was Kagami okay? He wasn’t sure, but he did know that he felt whole again, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt.” Kagami whispered, his finger’s reached out, touching Aomine’s stomach, he felt the other’s muscles jump. Aomine leaned in, brushing his lip’s across the bite mark he had left. Kagami inhaled, feeling the slight sting but beyond that he felt the heat pooling in his gut. He felt Aomine’s lip’s leave his skin the instant he inhaled, he was sad for the loss but it made clearing his head a little easier.

“Sorry.” Aomine was gone then, finger’s grabbing the bath salts that Kagami had kept in the room. Orange and vanilla scented. Something that reminded him of a time back when they were teens.

“Remember the first time we had sugar coated orange slices. You fed one too me in the kitchen of that small ass apartment we holed up in for weeks.” Kagami remembered it, they were young and he had thought he could forgive Aomine. Deciding to give it a try, spending the days together in bed remembering how the other felt. Only it ended with hunters finding them and it always left a bad taste in his mouth but this felt different.

“You always liked licking the sugar off my fingers.” Aomine had turned the water off, the mixture being added to the water giving off a sweet and citrusy smell to the room. Once more Kagami’s fingers glowed making the light in the room dim as Aomine came closer.

“The sticker the better.” Aomine’s voice was doing thing’s to Kagami and he was trying to make sure it didn’t show. He smiled nodding as he could almost taste the sweetness and the tang from the citrus in his mouth. Aomine was hovering over him, arms on either side of him as Kagami moved fingers over the other’s skin.

“I remember licking it off your fingers. You got juice all over when you ate them.” Kagami whispered, feeling the way his body slightly arched to get a little closer to Aomine. There was this growl that vibrated through Aomine, it didn’t scare Kagami in fact the sound thrilled him.

“Licking it off your chest in the light of the fire place. Wrapped in those fur blankets.” Kagami felt himself shiver, thinking about what came after that. The mind blowing sex that had him instantly hard every other time he had thought about it. He wondered what it would have been like if they would have been mated at the time. Kagami heard a crack, the marble vanity starting to fall prey to Aomine’s grip as he tried to control himself.

“I remember we used that juice in many ways. I remember eating you up.” That husky voice almost made Kagami melt the blush starting to bloom across his face. He felt small trapped between Aomine’s arms, like he was a lot shorter than the other. Their lips hovered close, ready and waiting as Kagami nodded a little. He remembered that part too, he remembered everything when it came to Aomine.

“The water-“ Kagami swallowed, there was a slight realization behind Aomine’s eyes instead he leaned in the little bit and connected their lips together. It was a soft kiss, one meant to hold both of them over they did need to take a bath after all. Only neither pulled back from the kiss. Their lips meshed Kagami’s arms wrapped arms around Aomine’s shoulders. Aomine moved his arms to Kagami’s hips pulling them closer once more. It was like last night never finished, neither able to pull back for the air they needed. Neither wanted too.

Aomine pulled away first, moving to suck against the mate mark on Kagami’s shoulder, he moaned, feeling the tingling sensation moving across his body. Nails dug into Aomine’s back as he started to walk backwards just enough to get to the edge of the tub before he pulled his head away. A hum vibrated between them as Aomine looked at his handy work.

“We should get you cleaned up.” Kagami nodded, stepping into the water, it was warm and soothing on his acing body from having slept on the floor all night. Aomine slipped in behind him, taking the warm water and gently moving it over Kagami’s back. Kagami remembered having read somewhere that mated wolves pay closer attention to the mates needs making sure they have everything they needed before themselves. Kagami wasn’t sure if this was going to come to light or not but he was curious to see if it was true or not. He also remembered reading some where the act of bathing each other was a bonding experience.

Which is what happened, Aomine’s fingers started to move through his hair, massaging the scalp before moving to the ends lathering it all up. Kagami sat there, feeling like a child. He moved away though, dunking his head under the water before coming up to settle into Aomine’s lap. He hadn’t realized what this would do, his chest pressed against Aomine’s and his finger’s pushing the wet hair back from his face.

“You’re beautiful you know that.” It was the first thing that came out of Aomine’s mouth as soon as Kagami’s eyes opened. They looked at each other, softness passing between them as Kagami moved his finger’s across Aomine’s skin, feeling the warmth of the water and the warmth of his skin.

“You are only saying that because we mated.” There it was, everything that was going on from here on out was the byproduct of the mate bite. Aomine shook his head, fingers stilling and gripping onto Kagami’s waist.

“Nah, you were always beautiful to me Taiga. I just never knew I needed to say it until this moment.” Aomine’s voice was soft, stilling fingers against Kagami’s skin as he leaned himself forward some, as if to kiss Aomine. His finger’s spread out over Aomine’s stomach feeling every inhale of breath the other took.

“Did you grow sappy in your old age?“ Kagami laughed, watching as Aomine leaned his head back, starting to sink some into the water as they got used to the feeling of each other’s bodies again. 

“Maybe a little.” Aomine’s smile made Kagami leaned all the way forward, kissing him with a soft moan escaping his lip’s as he did so. Aomine was all the happier to nip and suck at his lover’s bottom lip. Pulling Kagami forward with a harsh tug on his hip’s as Kagami laughed a little. 

“Come on we have to get clean.” While the words didn’t do much for Aomine to stop touching him at least right now they got lost in their own little world together. Finger’s moving each other’s skin and soft little words of ‘I love you’ passed over each other. Kagami felt at peace with himself for the first time in a very long time, having Aomine touch him, the mate mark. It was like everything he had ever wanted. He was almost afraid to leave this little bubble that was set up for them. That the moment it happened something bad was going to come for them, or maybe that was his pas experience coming to bite him in the ass. 

Aomine must have felt the anxiety and touched Kagami’s face, bringing their lips together for another soft moment. Kagami relaxed, inhaling their scents. For once, he was ready for whatever was going to come next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smutt is real. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always thanks for reading.


	8. It's not that he can't love. It's that he's afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is a shipwreck. 
> 
> But we must not forget 
> 
> to sing in the life boats."
> 
> -Voltaire

London UK – 1980

_It felt so good to be out, the moonlight hitting him and the blood pooled under his paw’s like he was meant to do this. He had seen a flash of something on his side, feeling K9’s sink into his flesh before he pushed them off with his strength. He wasn’t as strong as he wanted to be, but it was still strong enough for what he needed to do._

_He turned quickly, flipping himself around and digging his teeth into the neck of the wolf he was fighting. The blood pooling up around his mouth before the acidity was spat out and the wolf laid there, eye’s closing and tongue hanging out of his mouth. A moment later, Aomine stood, covered in blood and sweat as he looked down at his prize. Another Rouge dead by his hands._

_Aomine didn’t bother with a shirt, just the jean’s he wore covered in blood would be enough, he was going to take the pack ally’s home anyway. He breathed deep, a soft communication with his wolf about allowing him this little peace. His claws came out, finger’s turning sharp and deadly as he lopped off the head of the Rouge he was just fighting a moment ago._

_It took him almost a half an hour to get home, throwing the Rouge’s head on the carpet the moment he came into the place. Akashi was standing there, Kuroko next to him and Momoi in what looked like her club wear yet again. He supposed that they had just all come back from a night at the club. It was a standoff, everyone staring at each other until Akashi sighed, opening his mouth first._

_“You should get that wound looked at Aomine.” While Akashi’s voice was soft there was something demanding in it, something that made Aomine want to cringe. His wolf however, was pacing back and forth in his mind, a smell was coming to him and he could have sworn it was Kagami. His wolf howled, wanting to be let out to see it’s mate and when Aomine turned around all he saw was Himuro walking into the house, a surprised look on his feautres as he looked to everyone._

_“Hey?” Himuro’s question as Aomine’s wolf growling and upset that his mate had yet to show up, they had been doing everything good. Killing Rouges and hunters making sure no one hurt Kagami. Aomine wanted to scoff and tell his wolf that apparently it was Aomine himself that his mate needed to watch out for. Instead his wolf paced more, as if telling him they would never hurt Kagami. It seemed the man of the hour had no idea that was the case._

_“I will later.” Aomine made his way up the stairs to his room, everyone watching him before Himuro looked at them, as if something had happened. The Rouges head was still bleeding on their floor and it was now mixing with Aomine’s blood since his wolf had decided not to heal Aomine’s wound._

_“He’s getting worse Akashi.” The magenta haired man sighed, looking at Momoi and Kuroko who did have a point. Aomine was getting himself into Danger and while they wanted to help the only person wasn’t showing themselves to anyone._

_“He summoned me Akashi.” Everyone’s eyes turned to Himuro and they all realized that yes of course Kagami had been around Himuro and that of course the other had decided to appear, now of all times back into their lives._

_“He’s okay?”_

_“Where is he?” Kuroko and Momoi’s voice made Himuro swallow for a moment as he glanced at Akashi who nodded and leaned his head towards the direction of his office. Once everyone was piled into the small office Himuro sat down throwing an arm over his face in dramatic fashion._

_“He told me he didn’t wish to see anyone. That he was safe and on the lookout for the hunters that decided to still look for him. He also wanted me to state that he knew Aomine wasn’t trying to sell him out in Spain. That he understood what Aomine was trying to do but it was pushing up the time line for the prophecy and he didn’t wish to take any risks.” Himuro’s story made Akashi nod looking at Momoi and Kuroko who sighed some, both leaning against a wall looking at Himuro._

_“Did you tell him about Aomine being back?” Akashi’s voice rose and Himuro shook his head, a frown on his feautres._

_“Telling Kagami his mate is blood thirsty and getting himself in trouble with Rouges was not something I wanted to do.” Momoi bit her bottom lip as Himuro talked and Akashi nodded once more. It seemed as if the conversation was over Himuro standing up to go back to his room with Atsushi to lay down and get some of his energy back._

_“Don’t tell him. Momoi if you come into contact with him, you will tell him that you have no idea where he is, that he vanished that day you guys went to him in Spain. We will dip our hand only when necessary.” Everyone seemed to nod, understanding that Akashi’s ways were something that none of them could ever figure out. Momoi and Himuro left the office, leaving Kuroko and Akashi to their alone time. Momoi made her way upstairs, saying her goodnight’s to Himuro._

_She stood outside of Aomine’s room, knocking softly on the door before she entered. Aomine was on the bed, bandage around his wound and looking out the window at the full moon shining down on the city. It was like he didn’t hear Momoi come in until she seen the gold band on his finger rubies covering the simple band._

_She knew he was thinking about Kagami, her body starting to mold to his own as he sighed his head falling down as if the weight of the world was starting to come down on top of him._

_“He looking at the same sky as us right now? Seeing the moon?” Aomine’s voice was cutting Momoi down, making her think that all this lying wasn’t going to be good. However, she wasn’t about to disobey Akashi so she hummed._

_“I would like to think so.” The softness of her voice made Aomine turn around and wrap his arms around her. Aomine had curled himself around her, and that is how they fell asleep every night for the next 6 months. Aida hadn’t said a word when she seen Momoi come from Aomine’s room in the morning. Aida simply wrapped her arms around her lover and placed soft kisses against her skin. After all everyone was feeling as if they were missing a part of their soul. None more than Aomine who was spiraling and Momoi wasn’t sure how long this time it was going to last. She also couldn’t shake the feeling that the next time Aomine and Kagami met, something terrible was going to happen._

* * *

Memoires had a way of sneaking up on people. The bad ones coming to ruin good times and the good ones coming to help in times of bad. Aomine woke up to this particularly bad memory, a growl on his lips as he shot up in bed. Fingers moved through darkened blue hair, sweat licked his skin as a sigh escaped through his lip’s. It was only a bad dream, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Dark blue hues looked over, feeling the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he wasn’t sure if Kagami was even next to him anymore or not. Until eyes settled upon two sets of blazing red hair and he felt himself take a deep breath once more. Kagami was there in bed next to him. Tanned arm wrapped around a little lump in between both of them. Curls jutting out from every which way. Little finger wrapped around Kagami’s thumb.

Finger’s moved through his hair, chest rising as he took the deepest of breath’s trying to ground himself to the world around him. The way the memory seemed to split him in half, he didn’t want that any more. He didn’t want to live in a world where Kagami and Iliah had no part in it. Not anymore he had that life, that life didn’t go well, didn’t even go as planned.

Feet hit the floor with a gentle thud as Aomine pushed his hands across his features. Feeling the slight roughness of his beard starting to grow in. He didn’t like the feeling, the slight roughness against the palm of his hand. It reminded him of when he didn’t have Kagami, when he spent so much time self-wallowing in something and someone’s.

He got up from the bed, tucking the blankets into the side of Iliah so that she wouldn’t be cold if she woke when he wasn’t around. Feet carried him across the floor to the bathroom, click of the door to make sure when the lights went on that it didn’t wake Kagami up.

Blinking a little when the light’s flipped on he noticed the way the stubble looked on his chin, the bag’s under his eye’s that made him look like he was 45. Finger’s moved slowly starting to apply some shaving cream to his face. He wanted a fresh start. He wanted to feel normal again. He wanted to feel like he was real and not in that god damn dream again.

He should have known that Kagami was going to wake up, the smell of the other never resonated with him. Even as he was dragging the blade down his face. The sound of the water rushing in the background. Dark eye’s locked on the man in the mirror.

“Aomine?” The soft voice of Kagami finally got through to him. Finger’s stopped to look at his mate standing in the doorway of their bathroom. It was like his world was coming to a head, the slight sleepy look in Kagami’s eye’s. The gentle smile that started to form on his lip’s as he moved to stand behind Aomine.

“Hm?” Came the vibration through his chest, the sound making a little noise come from Kagami’s chest as his arms wrapped around Aomine’s waist hugging the other close. Warm cheek resting upon Aomine’s shoulder as he started to move the blade again across his skin.

They stood like that for it seemed a long time. The tapping of Aomine’s blade against the side of the sink as more hair was gotten rid of. Kagami’s breathing evening out again as if he was falling asleep standing up. It almost made Aomine smile, he was trying not to move much as to not awake his mate again.

“Taiga.” The softness and rumble of Aomine’s voice made red hue’s snap open with a soft hum of acknowledgement from him. “I am done.” Came Aomine’s reply.

Then it was as if by magic Kagami was sitting on the counter in the bathroom. Tanned digit’s dipped across the now clean skin that Aomine sported. A little hum of approval from him as he simply moved in to kiss Aomine in a short embrace.

“I didn’t mind the beard.” It was whispered against Aomine’s lips for a moment. Their own little world together. Kagami in his arms, kissing him. Everything in this moment was perfect. It was like puzzle pieces fitting together after not having been together in a long time. Aomine chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against Kagami’s features. Forehead first, eye lids next, cheek’s and then his nose before landing upon Kagami’s lip’s in a wide smile.

“Daddy.”

The voice had both men stopping and looking over at their daughter with a soft smile between the two of them. Kagami had his arm’s wrapped around Aomine’s neck keeping him close for the moment before humming a bit at his daughter.

“Yes baby girl?” Kagami spoke soft and cooing, that voice that always made Aomine weak whenever he heard it. Now it was directed at their daughter, a daughter he never knew he would have with someone. He could feel himself taking a large breath, watching the two people in the bathroom with him. His family. His little world. This was all he was ever going to need.

“ ‘m hungry.” Iliah hid behind the blanket she had brought with her into the bathroom, both of their head’s turning to look at each other before looking at Iliah.

“How about we go get you some food pumpkin.” Aomine let go first, moving to grab the little girl swinging her in the air for a moment before glancing over at Kagami. He was marveling in the family he had in front of him. Why it had taken him so long to realize that the people he would care about the most would never change. Neither would his love for one Aomine Daiki.

* * *

“Wanna tell me why you where shaving this morning?” Kagami was watching Iliah run around, her laugh filling the silence that was between them with a vengeance. Aomine was laying on the blanket stretched out between them, a soft hum on his lip’s. He couldn’t pretend he was sleeping any more. Not even the slight pause in his breathing would make up for the slip up.

It wasn’t as if it was a bad thing that made Aomine do it, he just wanted a fresh start, especially after the nightmare. So he sat up on his elbow’s a softer sigh escaping parted lip’s as he offered just a little shrug.

“Nightmare about when you were gone. I woke up thinking I hadn’t even found you. That I wasn’t ever going too. But then I looked over and saw you and Iliah sleeping.” He gave a soft smile as he laid back down shaking his head some. “She had her finger wrapped around your thumb so tight and I had felt a little hand against my body. Reminded me that this was real. That you and her were not a passing dream between us. That somehow, somewhere, we would transcend time and stay together.“ There was a pause in their conversation. Iliah laughing again and Aomine honed in on that sound. That feeling of his mate looking at him and his daughter laughing in the back ground. He was at peace with himself.

“You shaved your fucking beard because you where sentimental about finding us.” The laugh was now Iliah’s mixing with Kagami’s as Aomine shook his head huffing some at the notion that he was sentimental in anyway. While he knew that Kagami was correct that in some way he was soft and was deciding that yes he shaved it off because he was feeling sentimental but it was also to make sure he was in the world he was in. That he was real and living and breathing in a time line that had Kagami and him together in it.

“Shut up.” There was a grumble. Aomine stood up quickly moving to go towards the car that they arrived in the park in to grab the food he had stashed there. He was starving. Kagami was still laughing, but he had turned to get up to go towards Iliah scooping her up in his arm’s

Aomine stood there watching them for a moment before he turned to grab the basket of foods. It was just some sandwiches and soda’s some fruit for Iliah and something for desert that Aomine had snuck in there. He loved sweet’s and he wanted to give Iliah his favorite sweet’s so that she could grow up on it just as he had.

“Hey Stranger.” The voice made him pause but he didn’t turn around. The smell was making his gut wrench as he tried to relax himself. No No No No No. She could not be here not right now not at this moment. Aomine swallowed and then turned around, trying to put on his best indifference face as he could.

“Gabriella.” Aomine was met with firey red hair and smirking features. The red hair wasn’t like his current mates, no, it was the same gradient shade of red that made him fall in love with the soft strands. The eyebrows and other features of the female standing in front of him was certainty not the same.

“Long time no see.” There was this uneasy feeling that Aomine had felt in his gut, the kind that he knew was going to make the world he had spent so hard building up come crashing down around him. So he tried to get out of it. Moving to walk past her, instead she grabbed his wrist and moved in to place a very soft kiss against his face.

Two thing’s happened at this moment that Aomine would come to realize that this was going to make an issue. Kagami had turned to face him this time and Gabriella had missed his cheek landing perfectly on the one side of his lip’s.

Aomine hadn’t moved a muscle he was shocked in the moment and the container filled with food dropped from his hand’s and landed onto the concrete of the parking lot. Kagami had then turned away and he could smell the other’s anger, disappointment and something that smelled like jealousy. Aomine at this moment in time wasn’t sure that it was true, but what he did know was that he had to get out of this situation and fast.

“Get off me.” He shoved Gabriella away wiping his face with the back of his hand and a growl vibrating through his chest. The deep sound making her step another small step back and hold her hand’s up so that he could see that she wasn’t going to take another step towards him.

“Relax lover boy. I was just saying hello.” Her voice was irritating him, and for some reason he was focused on her and not on Kagami who he didn’t notice wasn’t around in this moment. “Momoi stated you found your mate and I wanted to see for myself that was true. That it was a Kagami no less that was your mate. The god’s must have been thinking highly of you in that moment. “There was a soft smirk on her features as if she was playing with him. She was and he didn’t like the sinking feeling it gave him to see the way she twirled her finger’s in her hair.

“Leave me the fuck alone Scarlett. And my mate. Got it.” Aomine turned now, leaning down to pick up the container that had their now trashed food in it as she let out a laugh.

“What mate. He’s gone. Seem’s he was insecure.” Her voice made him reach out. Hand crushing her throat between his finger’s. She started to struggle, feeling the way her finger’s gripped at his wrist for a moment.

“Stay the fuck away from us. Got it?” When she could only nod did Aomine let her go, turning towards were he last seen Kagami and he felt the sinking feeling return to his whole being.

Kagami was gone with Iliah. Gone, disappeared, once more in a puff of light that Aomine knew he wouldn’t be able to follow this time.

* * *

Kagami picked up the bag as he looked at the little cabin nestled between the forest and the lake. He had only ever been here once and that was for a mating ritual, Tara and Artem’s, he loved it. It was quiet, secluded and the views made him miss the back country of his home. Nik and Cas had already ran inside, looking through the mating house. They had never been there before, it was off limits to the younger kids for good reason, the mystery was always the best part.

“Kagami there is only one bedroom!” Cas screamed from upstairs, only he came down to find Nik looking through the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah that’s for a reason Cas. When you and Nik get mated you’ll have this place to yourselves. No one else around for like two weeks to dive into whatever you want.” Cas’s face turned red and Nik almost choking on spit as he looked away from Cas’s face. “Don’t worry I got the couch just keep everything quiet this place doesn’t have sound proof bedroom so I can hear it all.” Both Nik and Cas didn’t say anything as they rushed up stairs. Cas mumbling about a bath and Nik wanted to shower. Kagami knew what was going to happen he wasn’t against it, teens were teens.

Kagami didn’t like running away from his issue’s, in fact he had been doing it for so long that he wasn’t sure he could keep doing it. However, for this moment, knowing that Aomine was probably kissing that girl wasn’t something he could stick around to watch.

“Daddy.” Iliah grabbed his attention, making Kagami lean down to pick her up balancing her on his hip with a soft smile.

“How about we get you something to eat baby girl.” Kagami spoke, moving into the kitchen to cook his daughter something. They had rushed back to the house so quickly that he didn’t have time to fully explain to Katia what was going on. Only that he wanted to go to the cabin to cool off for a night or so. That Aomine would return home and to tell him not to worry that Kagami just wanted some space.

Katia did as she was asked, Kagami felt bad for putting her once again in the middle of something he knew that she shouldn’t have been. He just couldn’t allow his emotion’s to get the better of him, not in this moment.

He had cut the crusts off his sandwich, feeling the way Iliah kept leaning into his chest as she ate her sandwich. The trip through the portal that Kagami used was taking its toll on her. So he picked her up and made his way to the couch. Sitting her down next to him.

She had dozed off, sandwich half eaten in her lap. Kagami moved the plate to the table next to the couch and pulled the blanket over them both.

And just like that, Kagami had fallen asleep on the couch, Cas and Nik piled around him and iliah once they realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch. That was how he woke up, warmth all around him and it made waking up a little easier. A smile on his features as he moved noticing Iliah clinging to his side and then Nik one one side and Cas on the other. His family.

“Daiki.” His voice was stopped, feeling Nik and Cas attached to him at the hip, he knew that the warmth would help his heart. While he still felt hurt that Aomine would kiss someone else. He knew that he was of course once more over reacting. That he should have spoken with the other but he was too angry. Angry words said to each other wouldn’t help the relationship that they were trying to cultivate. Or at least that’s what he thought.

He also knew that wolves when they sensed danger would of course want to pile on top of each other. This was one time he wasn’t happy that he had two wolves on top of him It only served to remind him of the pain he was feeling, the jealousy that would rise up every time he thought of them kissing and Kagami had just left instead of asking questions. Iliah moved a little but that wasn’t what made him snap form his musings.

“Want something to eat Kagami?” Cas’s voice was soft, making him look over at the other with a gentle smile, he hadn’t eaten since the morning. Maybe it was time too. He gave the other a soft nod, Nik moving once Cas was up and out of the way, Kagami moved a little, sitting iliah up and glancing over at Nik who was turning around to watch Cas in the kitchen making something to eat.

“Hey, in case something happens, when you two mate, because we all know you are going too, I have a little package ready to go for you. Just ask Ava about it before you guys mate.” Nik rose an eyebrow looking at Kagami. He knew Kagami was nervous about something but didn’t say much, in fact he wasn’t sure if Kagami would ever tell him what was on his mind, that was just something he never did.

“Nothing is going to happen to you Kagami. I promise you that.” Nik was certain, Kagami on the other hand, shrugged as if he was worried the other could read his mind. Cas came back into the room with a pizza in his hand, fresh from the over and still hot.

“I’ll go make some coco!” Nik got up instantly, as if he didn’t want to be in the same room as Cas, Cas on the other hand was watching him leave a small frown on his features.

“Don’t worry Cas. He likes you. He’s just afraid.” Cas shrugged as if he didn’t care what was going on.

“I think it’s because we kissed a bunch of times he’s still having issues. Or maybe it’s me. I don’t know.” Cas was playing with his finger’s now, looking down at the pizza as if it made him angry.

“Most guys have no idea what they want. Nik included. I think he’s trying not to jump you all the time. At least it seems that way. Aomine was that way when we first met. He didn’t want to come at me all hard and heavy but he ended up doing so anyway.” Kagami shrugged, diving in to pick up a piece of pizza and scarf it down. He was hungry now, and at least getting his mind off of Aomine was doing currently and who he was with. Though Iliah stirred next to him so he shuffled her a little so she would continue sleeping and not wake up.

“You know Aomine didn’t kiss that other girl to make you jealous you know that right? What I heard she was an ex that just happened to come along again to try to steal him back and figured she could hurt you by ya know, kissing Aomine like she did.” Cas spoke, taking a bite of pizza as well but he didn’t say much, just shrugged.

“Yeah.” Kagami had to sigh to himself knowing that it was the case. That in fact He did realize that this woman was trying to get under his skin. That he knew she had done it when he had decided to run away. Not that he wanted to let her win, he also wanted to protect himself and Iliah.

“Thanks.” There was a soft smile shared between the two of them. Each eating their fill of pizza before resting back against the couch some. Kagami had to admit even if the couch wasn’t as big as he would have liked it, it beat not giving in and crawling back to Aomine. Not yet anyway. He wanted time to think of a way to say he was sorry and that he wanted to ask what was going on. Even though he knew Iliah would most likely have to stay with Katia for the night while they made up. Though something was off to him, like a storm rolling in on the horizon and he couldn’t judge the distant.

“Wanna watcha movie?” Cas’s voice made Kagami smile a little, finger’s grabbing at the blankets to pull them down so they all had something to snuggle up under. The voice making Kagami realize he had to focus on the kids in front of him, the storm on the horizon could wait for now, he just couldn’t shake that feeling though. Nik was in the kitchen making the hot chocolate for everyone as Cas was looking through to find a movie they could watch. Cas and Nik wanted to say something to Kagami, but they kept quiet for now, at least it would be easy to bring it up later.

“We can if you guys want. Nothing scary though. I would like it if you two could sleep in your own beds tonight instead of with me. Plus Iliah ya know.” A tease though Cas blushed and looked over at Nik who was pouring the hot chocolate into four mugs. Fingers glowed red again, a magic settling over the cup’s as Cas looked over at the cups with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Magical marshmallows.” Kagami winks. He feels slightly better about being away from everything that reminded him of Aomine. Though the jealous feeling was still there. The little magic that he used making him weak and wanting to take a nap.

Nik came into the room placing the mugs down with a soft clink, settling himself on one side of Kagami as Cas settled in on the other and Iliah still sleeping against his chest. Though Kagami felt Cas and Nik exchange glances and then he got up. He was careful to cradle Iliah’s head to his chest so she didn’t move too much and wake up. A smile on his lip’s.

“You two snuggle on the couch.” He winked, both of them blushing instantly, looking away from each other as Nik coughed shaking his head. Cas didn’t say much instead he picked up his mug and took a drink, the blush settling over his features. Kagami didn’t care what happened to him but if whatever outcome there was he hoped Cas and Nik got together.

Kagami turned his head towards the window, watching the setting sun, Iliah should have been getting ready for bed. Aomine should have been helping her. He should be there, helping them get ready for the day tomorrow. Only the issues that transpired over the course of the morning made it hard to want to be back in the same room as Aomine again. He was still wearing Aomine’s shirt, still wearing the slightly long sweats from the park.

He crossed his legs and glanced over at Nik and Cas, already in their own little bubble, chatting about something softly as if Kagami wouldn’t notice them. Maybe that’s what he and Aomine were like, when they were younger. Snuggling and cuddling on the couch with soft words between them. Kagami figured that’s what happened when you found the love of your life, your mate. It seemed to be much easier for wolves though, they knew instantly. He didn’t know, the gut feeling just wasn’t there, not right now at least.

“I think I need some air guys. I am going to go outside.” Nik and Cas glanced over at him with a nod, Cas now leaning against Nik and their arms and limbs tangled in each other as a movie played in the background. Kagami was up and out of the chair, He had placed Iliah in the warmth of his spot making sure she didn’t wake up. He had put another blanket over her before bringing the blanket with him as he went to the deck. He had wanted to sit down and stretch out. He spared a glance at the boys, snuggled up their backs to him three rooms away. It seemed like worlds away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guy's long time no update.  
> Haha this quarantine thing sucks ass. 
> 
> Anyway I love all of you for sticking with this thing even though it's taken forever for me to update it. <333
> 
> Much love.


	9. We are all Museums of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was torn between  
> holding on to what 
> 
> Y O U 
> 
> P R O M I S E D 
> 
> and 
> 
> A C C E P T I N G
> 
> the reality of 
> 
> Y O U 
> 
> not being able to 
> 
> D E L I V E R."
> 
> \- r. h. Sin.

Aomine walked into the Vukaxin pack house with one thing in mind. To find his mate. Instead he found Nik and Cas sitting on the couch, each curled up looking like they were reading something, Artem sitting in the chair next to them watching them like a hawk even though there was a book in his lap. Liam was gone, though Aomine was okay with that. He didn't want to see the prick anyway. Lord knows it would be bad if he did. He didn't want to start throwing punches if he didn't have too. Katia was in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee, Aomine went right to her.

"Well, I would say either you aren't having as much fun Mating as it should be or something happened." Katia took a sip from her coffee cup and Aomine rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. Momoi he needed to talk to Momoi but he felt talking to Katia would help too, both women being mated and they could tell him what he was doing wrong. He also wanted to know why people kept showing up to ruin his life.

He was happy, having Kagami in his arms again was wonderful. The ex showing up though, that irritated him. What if Kagami went back to Liam, he couldn't bare the thought of the other doing so.

"Can I-can we-Ugh can we just go out for a bit me you and Momoi? I need advice." Aomine fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he glanced over at the coffee pot thinking on if he should really be drinking caffeine or if he should wait. Katia shrugged setting her coffee cup down before glancing over at Nik and Cas who were trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah best do it where wonder twins aren't listening." Katia clapped his shoulder before she moved from the room. "I'll be right back gonna go get dress quick." Aomine noticed then that she was wearing a t-shirt, nothing else and he assumed that was a byproduct of her waking up so early. Then again she wasn't exactly making him hot and bothered. He assumed this was because of the mate mark and the fact he loved Kagami more than life itself.

Katia made her way towards her room, fingers playing with the end of her hair as she seen a door open and Kagami stepped through it. He was holding an over night bag, knowing that he wanted to spend a little while away from Aomine after whatever happened. She knew that both of them needed a push back into each other. Though Katia was thinking about it she wasn't sure plan wise how it was going to work. She needed more information first, Aomine would give it to her and then her and Momoi could figure it out.

"Ah-Katia-Have you seen Daiki?" The way Kagami was standing made him look smaller. The sleeves on his shirt being pulled down over his hand's and his sweat pans looked a little long but maybe that was the way he was standing. Katia shrugged, she heard another door, seeing Liam at the other end, Kagami turned his head to look at the other adjusting the collar of his shirt to hide the bite.

"Not sure." Katia left, making her way towards Liam and Kagami was starting to move down the hallway. She leaned her head in a way to make Liam go after Kagami, and he did.

"Taiga, wait up." Liam moved, a small smile on his face, or at least that's what it seemed like to Katia. Only she turned around, walking a small distance behind them as Liam rounded the corner with Kagami next to him. Liam had his hand in the small of Kagami's back touching him wasn't a good idea with Aomine was near.

"Thanks Liam." Kagami pulled on his sleeves again, almost dancing from one foot to the other. Aomine watched as Liam's hand rubbed against Kagami's waist. He didn't see the way Kagami shied away from it. He just seen the way Kagami looked delectable with the still wet ends of his hair and the way he wore Aomine's shirt, pulling on the sleeves as if begging for something as simple as a touch from Aomine.

The hand though, that was something that made Aomine pissed off, seeing someone else touch what was HIS. Instead of asking, of saying something to Kagami to get his attention. Aomine grabbed a set of keys and left the kitchen in a big hurry.

"Papa!" Iliah's voice made everyone look towards Aomine. There was a look on Kagami's face that was happy, that was relaxed at now being in the same room as Aomine again. Aomine was pissed off, watching how Liam's hand still lingered and then dropped away. What he forgot to see was the way Kagami now with the hand completely off his body had relaxed and started to make his way towards his daughter and mate.

"Hey baby girl, go with daddy, papa is gonna go hang out with a friend okay?" Iliah was excited, bouncing up and down already dressed for the day. Kagami however, stopped short, his face draining of color as he watched Aomine. Kagami knew he shouldn't be upset no, Aomine had kissed someone else that wasn't him. Aomine was putting distance between them again. Which wasn't true. Kagami was but Aomine wasn't doing anything to bridge it again.

"Ready Aomine?" Katia's voice made Kagami snap his head towards her, a confused look on his expression. Katia wasn't supposed to be helping Aomine, she was supposed to be helping him. Instead they left in furry of goodbyes and a slamming door.

Kagami stood there, red eyes welling up as if he got the shitty end of the deal again. He did, he supposed. Aomine hated him and he was left alone again. It felt like the day the hunter came for him all over again. Nik and Cas stood up making their way over to Kagami standing next to him rubbing against him like two small cats.  
Yet it was Kagami's fault. He left in a rush never thinking about Aomine and how they should have discussed whatever it was between them. Or rather whatever was going on. He had no one to blame but himself for not communicating yet it still felt like he had a hole in his chest.

"He doesn't want me.." Kagami's voice was soft, a sniffle as he pulled once more on the shirt, it smelled like Aomine, that spicy scent that reminded him of chilies in chocolate and cinnamon. Kagami wanted that sent wrapped around him, not faint on his skin.

"Nah he's just going to see someone with Kat." Nik's voice was soothing but it wasn't the one he wanted. Instead Kagami shrugged away from them both, glancing at Artem who had come up behind him.

"Why don't we go. I got a place you can stay at. Far away from Aomine. You guys can stay there for a while if you want until you feel better?" Kagami shook his head, he didn't want to leave, even with Artems kind proposal, he wasn't going to run this time. Instead he rubbed his nose on the back of his sleeve trying to keep his eye's dry.

"Do you have the unbinding ritual? I'll need to get supplies for that." Nik and Cas stared at Kagami as he started to shift from one foot to another. Kagami figured even though they just mated maybe this was the end for them. Maybe they wouldn't get a happy ending. Probably because of the prophecy.

Everyone knew that Aomine wasn't talking about a girlfriend or anything. Kagami was too blinded by hurt that Aomine would choose to leave rather than talk to him to see that.

"Why don't we head out to the cabin. Relax and I'll find it for you. Nik and Cas take him yeah?" Kagami nodded, they would need the privacy for the ritual anyway. It was going to hurt, a lot more than Kagami wanted to admit. Nik and Cas moved going to pack a bag in case they were going to be there for more than 24 hours.  
"Yeah let's go hang out in the cabin."

"I mastered Artems hot chocolate recipie. I know you that like." Nik's voice was soft as Cas nodded behind him eagerly. Both boys were a god send to Kagami. A soft smile as Kagami nodded unshed tears in his eyes. Artem had moved away, texting Kat that things were going sour and quickly. Artem just hoped that Kagami seen sense. Only he was certain that they would need another push together before that happened. Artem just hoped it wasn't too late when that happened.

* * *

  
"You shouldn't have done that Aomine." Katia sat there, legs crossed at the little table outside waiting. Aomine grumbled under his breath watching some kids run around giggling about balloons or something. Aomine was just happy to watch them run around, thinking of his own fiery red haired daughter.

She was free of the burdens he had to bare. Of whatever arose between him and Kagami. Realistically he would have never known about her if he hadn't showed up at the right time. He was sure if he hadn't showed up here maybe Kagami would have mated Liam and he would have died of heart break. It hurt just thinking about it.

"I second that. It was a stupid move after everything you did to get him back. You let him go." Momoi leaned forward placing a piece of her muffin her mouth before watching the kids with a fond smile on her features. "She's just like Taiga." Aomine hummed again, nodding himself he had been thinking the same thing. She was too much like Kagami, running around free and he couldn't grab her, like she was falling through his finger's.

"It was his fault." The mumble came and both girls started to making noises at him, piece of muffin being thrown at him along with a napkin Katia had torn into pieces. Though Aomine moved his hand up to block the oncoming movement of both girls he huffed again offering a glare at them.

"What! It was. I felt it through the bond, he's questioning everything." Aomine leaned back in his chair rubbing his forehead with his finger's. Both girls watched him for a moment, everything was blurry, he couldn't feel Kagami even through the bond, the other had shut him out completely and he was feeling more heart broken about it than ever.

"Uh Dai I would too because honestly he hasn't been around you in ages. Do you expect him to just pick up where you two left off? That's crazy. He's got a kid and doesn't want hunters to appear and fuck with everything. Plus you two never talked about being exclusive! Maybe he thinks you mated someone even though you bit him! You can't blame him can you?" Momoi spoke and Aomine figured that sounded a lot more logical than he would have liked. He wanted her to side with him, then again he didn't ask for their opinion because he wanted someone to stroke his ego.

"I can't let him go but this, this feeling of emptiness because I don't have him. I don't want to feel that." Aomine leaned forward placing his chin on the table as he looked between Katia and Momoi. They both shook their head, as if he was an idiot because he was, he hated that feeling they knew something he didn't.  
"It's like how can he question our love now! We mated! He can feel it through the bond. Plus what if he doesn't love me. What if he loves Liam!" Though he spat the name out almost groaning at the thought of Kagami loving anyone that wasn't him.

"Aomine do you know what a witches mark is?" Aomine sat up, playing with his finger's as he shook his head at Katia. He never thought to read up on any information with Kagami in mind, a witch was a witch.

"Seriously you never read any of the books I sent you Dai?" Aomine made a face at Momoi who rubbed a hand down her own shaking her head at Aomine. "Sometimes I wonder if you were dropped on your head as a kid." Momoi's voice was light but Aomine made a scowl at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Papa!" Aomine tenses turning around to see if Iliah was there. Only a man walked over to a little girl picking her up. Aomine sighed knowing it wasn't his little girl. Katia pulled her chair closer to the table with a sigh.

"Witches have rituals too. Yeah we know the stories and shit. Full moon rituals and all that sort shit. However, they have something called a witches mark. Not that sorta Salem witch trials mark but one that appears the moment their other half comes in contact with their skin. Then the first time they kiss, their mates name is put between their shoulder blades. Right like our mate mark does when we do our rituals." Katia leans back, a smile on her lip's though Aomine was confused looking at Momoi and then looking at Katia. He was confused, why would any of this matter.

"God Dai." Momoi's voce made him raise an eyebrow at Momoi with a confused look on his face.  
"What happens to a wolf when their mate isn't around?" Momoi leaned forward as if whispering between the three of them.

"We get weak. Sick even, violent. Feral at times." Aomine's fingers were playing with each other. Long forgotten was their drinks. Aomine felt a nervousness creeping into his skin. He didn't like the feeling but he knew this was important to hear.

"Witches lose their magic. Become unstable. If they don't become unstable, they have to find other ways to help add in extra juice. Some turn to dark magic, other's, turn to blood magic or sex magic." Katia spoke, taking a sip of her now cold coffee before Aomine looked over at Momoi with another confused look on his face.

"Again, what does this have to do with Taiga?" Aomine was smart he just didn't want to piece it together himself. He needed a guiding hand. Momoi and Katia were not gentle which is what he needed someone to wack him upside the head and tell him how stupid he was.

"When we were little, back before the council meeting. He was getting bathed in the river. He had a hand print on his shoulder, from where you slung your arm over when you first met him. Your name was faint between his shoulder blades but it was there." Momoi's confession made Aomine blink a couple of times. He hadn't realized that witches had mates, he knew that they could get them but he figured that was by some sort of spell.

"Years ago when Kagami came to us, he wasn't weak but he was starting. He's been using blood magic. Liams blood, in his tea every morning in attempt to keep his magic up to help us with the Rouges." Aomine made a face and Katia shrugged. "The sex magic came after, to help with the blood magic taking up too much of his energy. Only when he needed it." Aomine made a face, looking down with a larger frown. He didn't want to talk about this.

"Katia I-" Katia held her hand up, making him stop as he frowned, he didn't want to hear this shit. But he needed too.

"Iliah almost got bit one day, him and her were  
walking towards his shop, a Rouge flashed by. Took all of his magic too fend off the Rouge. He tried to find you, tried to make it good so that maybe you guys could fix thing's. Someone told him you were holed up with some chick. Most likely those girls that used to dump shit on him when he was younger and with you." Aomine froze, Katia's words making his face twist almost sadness flashing over his features. He looked to Momoi who at this moment, wasn't looking at him, she thought her muffin was the most beautiful thing on the planet.

"Satsuki?" Aomine rose an eyebrow expectantly before she sighed leaning herself back in the chair.

"Look I found Kagami naked one morning with a couple burns on him. I didn't think anything of it until he came to me telling me that he needed help with sewing some of his clothing together. I guess some of your fan girls from back then tormented him. Guess they cut up his clothing and almost destroyed his grimore." Aomine frowned as Momoi talked and gave a little sigh. "He called me and I didn't know where you were Aomine. You had holed up somewhere and didn't tell anyone. Kagami thought that if one of your fan girls didn't know where you were you were dead. They couldn't find you so they just told him that some chick and you got mated. He never called me to confirm, witches don't have a way to tell that shit like we do." Momoi frowned picking at her finger nails Aomine never realized that there was so much that happened while he had been holed up in that apartment in Spain.

Well that was a lie he didn't spend much time after he trashed the place, but that was a conversation for another day.

"Your name is between his shoulder blades. He never hid it to anyone in the pack. Liam knew what was going on, Kagami made it clear the only person he would mate would be you if you ever came back to him." Katia played a little with her hair as she sighed for a moment. "He got nightmares about that night, then about you. He and I would stay up some nights while he cried over it. While Iliah was asleep in the room waiting for you to come back. Kagami told her stories of you, how awesome you were. The kind of wolf you were so that when she changed she knew her father was strong and she could be just as strong." Katia pulled back, her finger's opening her bag and pulling out an envelope sliding it over to Aomine.

This was one of those moments Aomine could have sworn he saw all the shit he did wrong in his life flash before his eyes. He could see all the time he spent not being with Iliah and Kagami. How every single thing in his life put him into this moment. He glanced between Momoi and Katia. Momoi was confused too, gesturing with a push of her hands to have Aomine open up whatever was in the envelope.

Aomine took a moment, scooting closer before he grabbed the envelope. He opened it slowly, he seen the name on the birth certificate. Kagami Iliah. This made Aomine smile, that the little moment in their lives he had in his hands. Only that's when he noticed. Aomine Daiki next to father's name on the certificate. Kagami Taiga on the mother's side. He swallowed, placing it down and looking at Katia for her to explain.

"Caleb helped us with the paperwork. In all pack books, Kagami is listed as your mate and Iliah as your daughter. Akashi sent us over your signature for it and everything. When you two mate Kagami's name can change if he wishes and so can Iliah's. It won't take that much. Kagami wanted it done right, he wanted Iliah to know her father because he knew whoever he decied to take on, not as a mate but as a partner in raising her, she would ask about the name on his shoulders. He figured that the easiest way would to tell her that you two grew apart if she asked when she was so young. He never wanted to tell her anything bad about you. Even has an old photo of you two together he shows her every night." Momoi and Aomine looked at each other as Katia spoke, confused but at the same time, interested in what she was saying.

"Who's pack are they under?" Momoi spoke looking at the certificate with a small smile on her features.

"Akashi's. Kagami told us that no matter how long he stayed this pack would never be his home. His home belonged to his mate. We agreed, if we found our witch, he could do whatever he want. We found Ava a year after Iliah came into our lives. Kagami wanted to stick around, he hadn't found something to help with the decrease in magic so he didn't want Iliah around him in case he became unstable." Katia shrugged, looking at the kids playing with a fond smile on her features. "Kagami learned how to train with me and learned more pack magic and things about packs via Artem. He was going to start looking for houses because he thought he found a way to curb the intake of blood magic. Then you showed up. Kagami was so powerful, but so weak from having that much power. His body shut down. But, Nik and Cas knew that having you next to him would help out." Momoi nodded understanding as Aomine was still caught up on the birth certificate, feeling the paper in his hands as Katia watched him.

"He did this-" He stopped talking, looking between the two girls and then down at the paper with a soft smile on his face.

"For you and her." Katia spoke, crossing her legs as she took another drink from her cup and Aomine wans't sure how to feel at this moment. He was mad because Kagami couldn't tell him all of this himself. Then again all of this happened too fast for Kagami to say a damn word to him. He hated how things had happened but not that they had happened. He pushed the paper away with a huff.

"It doesn't matter; he could have told me this himself. This also doesn't explain why he was so hesitant after this morning. Why would it matter if an ex came back into my life if we are going to have a life with all of this paperwork in order." Aomine set the birth certificate down, his eye's drifting down to look at his lap with a frown. What was it that made it so hard to accept all of this into Kagami's life. Aomine was here ready for him and was ready for Iliah. Kagami sounded like he wanted to take this all away from him as quick as he could.

"Maybe because he doesn't understand that there isn't a way you would have mated him if you didn't like him. Maybe he's still worried that someone might come for Iliah. Fuck Dai you have a kid now, you have to think about that child and how Kagami has been trying to parent alone for a year or two with this kid. Maybe he needed a moment to gather himself and needed reassurance. Riko needed that when we mated. Witches are not taught a lot about wolf mating. They are supposed to learn that from the pack they enter. When it's time for them to be mated with one of the wolves." Momoi spoke, almost as if she wanted to smack Aomine upside the head. It all clicked for him then, why Kagami was acting the way he was. Why he was so hesitant with all of this. He was protecting Iliah and himself. Aomine realized that he needed to start thinking about both of them instead of himself. He was a father now, he had to start acting like one.

"Where is he Katia." Momoi smiled, and Katia shrugged at Aomine. He didn't like the look on her face or the fact she wouldn't look at him at all.

"Artem won't tell me. Apparently shit hit the fan the moment you left." Katia started to pick at the rips in her jeans as Aomine stood up a little, he was starting to worry. His wolf was trying to take over to think about his husband out there some where and him not able to protect him if something hit the fan. Finger's started to shake as he spoke.

"What happened." Aomine was almost on edge, finger's clenching and unclenching. He was thinking of Iliah and attempting to calm himself down if that possible.

"Apparently Kagami told Artem that he wanted to do the ritual. That you told him to do it and since you left he assumed that was what you wanted." Katia stood up putting the birth certificate in her purse as she fiddled with her finger's. "Look we can go back to the pack house and Artem will tell us what's going on. Kagami needs a bunch of stuff and Artem said that he wasn't going to get it all until he talked to you." Aomine was walking away or starting too. He was getting nervous, starting to pace back and forth as he attempted to calm himself.

"Maybe you two should relax, take a moment and sit back and think about everything that's going on right now. Kagami is fine from what Artem stated. Liam is around and so is Nik and Cas." There was a growl from Aomine at Liam's name but Katia frowned and shook her head for a moment. "Listen he isn't your favorite person but I trained him. As Alpha and first in command of a guard he's a good fighter and he will do all he can to make sure that Kagami and Iliah are safe." This seemed to calm Aomine down for a moment as Katia sighed standing up some. There was a soft clink against the table as something was thrown on top, key's. Momoi grabbed them looking at Aomine before looking at Katia.

"Listen go to my place, couple blocks down. Should be safe enough to relax for a while. Artem can come meet you there once we figure some shit out. I am sure once he talks to you everything will be fine again. We'll get Kagami and this will all be resolved. Just having you at the house right now with all this energy might be too much yeah?" Katia looked between the two with a soft smile on her features. She came around to hug Aomine tight, rubbing her hand along his back. She normally wasn't the touchy feely kinda person but she felt he might need it.

"He loves you Aomine. So much he wouldn't throw it all away from some bullshit okay. He's just stressed." She pulled back, feeling the awkward way that Aomine attempted to smile at her before she went over to Momoi. She pulled the girl closer with a softer frown on her features. She knew she had to whisper so that this way Aomine wouldn't be listening after all he seemed to focused on them to make sure nothing escaped him.

"You might want to get Akashi in case something goes bad. I don't want a fight breaking out in my house. If Liam says shit to him, which I figured he would, Aomine is going to go off on him. That is if he show's up" Momoi hummed in agreement with Katia's words as Katia pulled back with a softer smile. Tanned digit's moved through Katia's hair with a gentle smile as she started to walk away.

"Be safe you guy's and don't mess up the house! Artem would be so mad at me!" As soon as she was out of sight Aomine turned to Momoi with a soft frown on his features.

"Is there anything you aren't telling me?" Momoi shook her head and grabbed the key's starting to pick up the now cold cup of tea she was drinking. Aomine was watching her the whole time.

"Nah. Katia being Katia ya know." With that Aomine got up and started to make his way toward's the direction of Katia's little apartment. He knew she had a place on London, honestly he wouldn't have minded that he and Kagami stay there for a while. Then again having a daughter did make thing's a little more family orientated. London felt so far away right now in this moment. They had to after all stay in the US for the adoption to go through before they moved back. He wanted the family to be together in London so much.

He felt the way Momoi's arm came to link through his own as they started to walk. It wouldn't be a long one but there was something that was eating up Aomine alive.

"Why, why didn't he tell me all these year's. That he was alive. That he was okay. That all of you had contact with him." Aomine was mad but he also knew that they didn't tell him for a reason and he wished he knew it. He wanted to start this life with his daughter and Kagami with open eye's.

"Kagami made us swear a blood oath that we wouldn't tell you. That if we did our tongue's fell out or some shit. You knew me I wasn't really listening." Momoi laughed and Aomine huffed. That was a lie. Momoi knew everything, that was her super power he assumed, she could figure out anything before it happened. Though she sighed, leaning her head against her best friends shoulder wishing she could take all the pain away that he was experiencing. After all most of this was her fault.

"There is a prophecy." The word's made Aomine falter in walking but he was able to cover it up as he waited for Momoi to continue. She had this look on her face that he wasn't sure he understood. Maybe she needed a moment for the word's.

* * *

When they ended up at the flat without Momoi saying anything. Aomine assumed that she just couldn't tell him. So they both went inside, arm in arm and fell into the couch in a cuddled heap of limbs. How often since Kagami had left him had he done this with Momoi. She was snuggled up on his chest with his hand in her hair. Her weight wasn't the one he wanted on top of him but for the moment the warmth would do.

The sun was starting to set Aomine watched the lights start to flicker on in the home, Katia must have had them on a timer of some sort. Either way Aomine moved eye's starting to close as Momoi got up. Obviously she was hungry, finger's checking her phone and probably texting her mate.

"How did you and Aida meet again?" Aomine had sat up, leaning his head over the back of the couch watching the way Momoi started to flutter around the kitchen to make them something to eat. While she sucked at cooking most thing's there was one thing she couldn't mess up cooking.

Noodles.

Aomine watched as Momoi thought, thinking on the words with a gentle smile. Her finger's pulled the package of noodles out from the cabinet as the pot was set on the stove to boil.

"She came off a ship. Artem and Katia in tow with a bunch of stuff. She was staring at Artem like she wanted to eat him up. The guy is pure strength. I felt this pull toward's her. It wasn't the mate pull ya know. I ended up fucking her that night against the hut by that little old womens place." Momoi laughed, she had turned towards Aomine leaning herself up against the counter. Her arms' were crossed over her chest and she had this soft little glow about her that made Aomine melt a little.

His little sister has spent centuries loving one women and he was thankful for it. He laughed as he knew that women's house before he leaned his head to the side showing her that he was still listening.

"Aida worked with the pack she left two day's later and I couldn't find her. She had traveled to the Kagami pack and spent some time there. Kuroko went with her one time. Though Kagami never saw him really but he saw Kagami." She paused rubbing her hand's together. Kuroko was a witch, always had been which made Aomine confused. Why would Kuroko go there. There wasn't a reason. He had a pack and he was being trained.

"Kuroko was a master teleporter when he was small. That's how he is able to move about. His body makes small portals and he just sorta hops through them no one know's how to explain it. He had to go to the pack to learn from Kagami. There is a prophecy." Momoi spoke again this time she turned and placed the noodles in the boiling water as Aomine hung on every word.

"Kagami is going to have to use his magic in a way that will be terrible for someone. These Rouges being created. It's a problem for every witch and wolf. Kagami is the key to it. The universe has a sick sense of humor when it comes to it." She laughed a bit though she didn't look at Aomine as she rubbed her hands against the side of her arms.

"What is it Momoi." Aomine was starting to get up now, like he was going to go over to Momoi but he paused looking at her with a questioning look.

"His magic, the magic that comes from a long line of witches is the power to create life or take it." She looked at Aomine this time as he started at her eyebrows scrunched up as if he wasn't understanding. He wasn't.

"I don-" Momoi cut him off.

"I don't know either. What it means at least. Kuroko told me that when the time comes that he's going to have to do it to save alot of people. What I do know is that Kagami's family was killed for the simple fact that they have something the hunter's want. They won't stop until they have Kagami dead." Momoi spoke as she leaned her head against Aomine's chest with a frown on her features. "The hunter's have to be working with whoever is creating the Rouges. We have to stop them.

There was a soft frown on Aomine's features as he nodded to himself. There was alot of thing's that were now starting to make sense that didn't make any sense before. His hand's started to rub along Momoi's back with a soft noise in his throat.

"Explains the hunter's trying to get at us a while back. Also explains the fact that Kagami had hunter friend's who he was trying to get information from in Spain. That though doesn't make any sense as to why he would hide it from me though." Aomine felt Momoi stiffen at his word's. Either there was something that she just remembered or something that Aomine wasn't supposed to know.

"What is it." Aomine's words vibrated a growl in his chest as Momoi attempted to figure out the word's she wanted to say.

"Don't be mad." She pushed away from Aomine with a frown as she turned toward's the noodles, draining them before she spoke again. Aomine waiting with baited breath.

"Kagami told us that he knew you where not doing anything bad that day in Spain when we found you. He wouldn't tell us much. Just that whatever was going on meant there was a prophecy and you were involved. He wanted more time to figure it out to keep you away from whatever was going on. Whatever bad thing was going to happen. Apparently with everything going on it was like it was set in motion too quick fro him to stop." Aomine had been gripping the edge of the counter tightly as he looked in front of him. The marble almost snapping at his hand's grip.

"He was protecting me?" While Aomine wanted to feel pride at that, he felt longing. That Kagami left him alone for this long because he thought he couldn't protect his damn self.

"He was trying Dai you have-" Momoi's words were the last straw, the side of the counter breaking off into his hand as Aomine turned and walked away. He missed out on a life because his mate thought he was weak. That did a blow to his ego and his wolf has he stalked towards the bedroom. He figured if Kagami wanted to do the ritual he wouldn't blame him. Who wanted a weak mate. His wolf was telling him he was strong, but he knew that if Kagami didn't believe he was, there wasn't anyway he was.

He heard Momoi come up to the door setting a bowl by it, food for him if he wanted too, he didn't. He heard her leave, shuffle around down stairs maybe talking to Aida. He didn't care. Or he liked to believe he didn't. His body was curled up and he was sure he fell asleep. A dreamless sleep but something felt wrong to him.

"Daiki!" He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but it felt like month's. HIs body ached and his neck didn't feel right, but there was something in the air around them. Panic.

"What-" Sleepy words fell from Aomine's mouth as he rolled over to stare at Momoi who was full on Panic mode.

"Kagami is gone." That wasn't something that Aomine could handle. His wolf took over at that point and he was gone through the window, shattering it as he took off towards the pack house looking for his mate.

Someone took his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahdahhhh  
> back from the dead  
> <333
> 
> Hope you guys like this update!  
> I will be updating this story every Tuesday from here on out!


	10. All the kings horses and all the kings men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wears the smell of  
> BLOOD  
> and  
> DEATH  
> like a perfume.
> 
> There is FIRE in his eyes  
> and ICE in his veins.
> 
> But  
> You LOVE him anyway  
> for he is a  
> STAR  
> burning with the LIGHT of a thousand Stars
> 
> (and your world is dark without him)"
> 
> -Unknown.

"Taiga!" Aomine burst through the doors, the sun starting to set as Momoi came inside after him. Artem was standing in the kitchen making food with a look on his features that was worried but reserved. Akashi followed behind with Himuro and Kuroko looking around the house.

"Aomine, I think we should sit down maybe." Artem was standing with the towel over his shoulder, Katia coming in behind her with claw marks down her arms and she was bleeding, Aida was behind her, magic coming from her finger's in a dark blue purplish glow that made Artem's face pale a little.

"Fucking no way Artem. Rouges are near-by. I want my fucking mate and I want him now. Someone said he's missing! " Aomine spoke, though Liam came in front outside, an eyebrow quirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Artem looked between the two, Aomine could smell Kagami on him and that was the wrong time for the other to walk into the room.

"What did you fucking do to him." Aomine launched himself, Artem getting in the middle of them while Akashi was ready to defend his pack member with his life it meant it. Katia had sunk to the floor and Momoi was right there trying to help Aida as Iliah came up to Aomine starting to cry.

"Aomine sit down, I don't think fighting is going to help. Your daughter is crying and she needs you." Kuroko's soft voice made everyone turn to him, now standing behind the little girl his hands on her shoulder's. The tension left the room, Liam backing off, Artem doing the same and Aomine grabbing his daughter and starting to rub her back.

"Rouges. Must have followed us back. We couldn't get to the boundary line before they jumped us. Attacking pretty damn hard. Akashi and them showed up just in time. I was getting my ass kicked." Katia's voice drifted over them as Aomine's tension started to build and Artem was confused looking between Katia and Liam.

"Liam was there any breaks in the perimeter? Do we have Kagami accounted for? Who said he was missing Aomine?" Artem was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest making him look way more imposing than Liam had ever seen him.

"No. I just came from the checks. Dacian said it was clear with him. Same with Trist and Aiden. No one seen a damn thing nor heard anything. I came back to check on you Artem see what was going on." Liam held his hands up to make Artem back up some, everyone was on edge.

"I just want my fucking mate. Where is he? Momoi said he was missing someone took him!"Aomine's voice was cracking, almost breaking as he was pacing back and forth now a lot faster and his hand was rubbing Iliah's back a little harder.

"Daiki why don't you sit down okay. I got a feeling I wasn't sure if it was true. Let me go put Iliah to bed okay." Momoi had come up, taking Iliah from his arms to go put her to bed. Whatever they needed to do they could do it without Iliah being up. Aomine did sit, finger's pulling against his hair as he leaned forward. Rouges around and Kagmai was unaccounted for. So was Nik and Cas he realized.

"Nik and Cas. Where are they?" Aomine's head shot up and Artem glanced at Liam before looking at Katia who started to curse under her breath.

"The one fucking place I didn't look. The cabin we have in the woods. We used it for mated wolves or wolves in heat. Keep them away from other's so that no one gets hurt." Katia leaned her head back and Artem nodded his head. It was the only place that he knew no one would go looking because everyone forgets about that place. No one goes there unless they have a reason.

"Safest place and Kagami wanted some where Aomine had never been. Nik and Cas are watching him and keeping him company." Liam nodded taking a step forward, though Aomine growled he still watched as Liam opened his mouth.

"I just came from there. I made sure everything was okay. Kagami was on the back porch, Nik made hot chocolate and him and Cas were cuddling on the couch." Liam glanced at Artem who nodded some looking over at Aomine with a sigh. He supposed that they should go and check on them but he also didn't want too if it wasn't okay with Kagami.

"Now Artem let's go." Aomine was ready to stand when Akashi shook his head stepping in to stand next to Aomine. Aida having already healed Katia as much as she could.

"Maybe Kagami went there for a reason Aomine. After all, he didn't want to be near you for a reason. So maybe we should ask to make sure it's okay with him." Aomine took a deep breath, Akashi nodding seeing as though he won the fight that Aomine had raised. "Artem please contact Nik and Cas and let them know we would like to have Aomine come see Kagami and if Kagami is okay with them." There was a pause, Aomine watching as Artem's eyes glazed over, he was contacting the wolves via the pack bond, Aomine could feel it tugging at the back of his mind. He had been mated to Kagami who had taken this pack on as his own. He still got the bonds he just had to reach out and pluck it he didn't want too. Not yet anyway. He was still on edge something didn't feel right but he also didn't wanna assume.

"He's gone." Everything was silent. Aomine's breath stopped and he couldn't stand up. Artems voice was ringing through the room, making everyone's hair stand on edge. "Nik and Cas-Rouges." Artem tore off towards the cabin, Aomine, Akashi, Himuro and Liam all behind him as they ran to it. Artem was leading the way, making sure to keep pace so that everyone could keep up.

20 minutes later they came up to the cabin, it was eerie, nothing seemed wrong on the outside, Aomine shifting quickly, bones breaking and snapping back into place. Dark blue wolf exchanged for Aomine himself running towards the door.

"Taiga!" The door slammed open and for a moment Aomine thought he could breathe easy, Kagami was safe. Only it was Nik, holding Cas close as he was bleeding. Akashi was at his side, looking at the two in front of him with a frown.

"We need to get these two back to Aida so she can heal them. Both of them have injuries." Akashi's voice was doing little to calm Aomine's nerves, Cas and Nik came from the house and Aomine ran forward, looking through the house for Kagami. He couldn't feel the other through the mate bond, the pack bond as well. Aomine looked through the sliding glass doors, that was the only room he hadn't checked.

"Aomine-" Akashi's voice made him pause, fingers hovering over the door as he wanted to go outside, wanted to see Kagami there waiting for him. Instead there was blood, lots of it, but Aomine couldn't go through the door, there was something blocking it that made no sense to Aomine.

"He used a binding spell on the house, to make sure the Rouges couldn't get to us." Nik was standing there, hand over his stomach. Aomine figured that Cas was in good hands to make Nik get away from his mate in such a stressful time.

"I wanted to protect him for you Aomine. I went outside, to try to help him. He put up that barrier to make sure. He was running out of magic, a rouge got inside and got me and Cas before I could protect him." Aomine listened to the heart ache in Nik's voice, not having protected his mate, while he understood, he also was upset, Kagami was gone and no one knew where he was.

"You protected your mate Cas, No one can get mad at you for that." Aomine shook his head with Nik went to speak. He didn't want the other to attempt to state to him why he didn't go after Kagami. If it had been Nik out there and Kagami inside the house with him, he would have gone for Kagami 100 times over. He didn't fault the boy. He was mad at Kagami for even thinking of doing something reckless but he also knew it was mostly because of his mates love for the two young adults which is why he did what he did.

"We couldn't catch his scent." Liam was standing outside, Aomine could hear his breath coming out in pants. Aomine wanted to be mad at him, wanting to hate the ground he stood on. He couldn't though. Liam was just trying to help the situation, Aomine knew that. He knew that the other was trying to protect Kagami from getting hurt by Aomine again but it seemed now that the person they needed to be worried about wasn't Aomine but the Rouges.

"We have no information on them, I can try getting to some of my contact's but for now-" Akashi looked over at Aomine who looked like he now had come back to reality, his mind slowly starting to work.  
"Taiga is gone." His voice was soft as he said it, he hated the fact that the words came out of his mouth. The last thing he wanted was that to happen. He loved Kagami, but right now the important thing would be protecting the packs and Iliah. Once Kagami came home, Aomine knew he was never going to let the other out of his sight again.

* * *

Smack

Cough

Smack

Cough

Smack

Thud

"Fuck." The voice was rough, backing off as if they had just hit a brick wall.

He felt his lip was cut, blood pouring from his body as if it was a tap. His head had hit the concrete harder than he had expected it would be sore in the morning. Not that he had to worry about much beyond tomorrow morning.

A hand was on his knee, pulling him up with a soft clink of the wooden chair now sitting upright and not tipped over. He blinked several times, feeling the way his left eye was swollen, feeling the way it was going to be black and blue sooner rather than later. His ribs were cracked and he was covered in cuts and bruises that he didn't want to think about. Instead he focused on the noises around him. Focused on the words that were spoken in hushed tones that made him wish his hands were free.

"Kagami Taiga." The light was turned on making crimson eye's wince at the sudden change, it was dark down here, wherever here was. So to feel the light on his face was like feeling the sun for the first time in months. He inhaled, feeling his fingers start to grip the front of the arm rests on the chair.

"Elijah fucking Čížik glad to see that you haven't died." Kagami's voice was rough, and he noticed the way Elijah's blue eyes seemed to swim with unsaid promises of more pain. This remark seemed to get Elijah backing away, grabbing something and before Kagami knew it, a knife was in his stomach, not far enough to do damage but enough for blood to come out. Kagami at this point had seen so much of his blood that he wasn't sure it could have bothered him anymore.

"Well your magic certainly didn't do the job of killing me like you had thought." Elijah brought the knife of to his lip's. Pink tongue snaking out along the edge of the curved blade to lick up the blood that had come from Kagami. Kagami watched as Elijah shuddered, his complexation seeming to brighten with the intake of Kagami's blood.

"I wasn't tasked with killing you Elijah. I was tasked with keeping you fucking quiet." The hit on the man wasn't for killing, it was just to make sure that he stayed the fuck away from Ava. Which he had done, now Kagami hated the man, he wished he had killed him, he just had hoped that his magic had done its job of killing Elijah slowly.

"That little spell you put on me did wonders of making me weak. Though if you had used your full magic. Your real magic. We wouldn't be having this conversation." Elijah smirked, sitting on the edge of the table where Kagami noted was a lot of weapons that he knew would be used by the end of this night to make him bleed.

"If I used my real magic on you Elijah, no one would be here." Kagami could feel the way his throat tightened at the idea. Elijah laughed, something sick and sinister bouncing off the walls around him making him wince. He would have rather not had to use his real magic but it seems he was going to have too sooner than he would have liked.

"Patience my friend. Everything in good time." Kagami watched as Elijah got off the table, turning around and picking up something that looked like a medical clamp to make sure a wound would stay open when digging around inside of him. The only saving grace that Kagami could think of was the fact that for this moment, Elijah's attention on him he could keep the other's attention away from Aomine.  
Kagami could hear the wolves howling, the bouncing of magic off of the cages around him and the moment that Aomine showed up here to protect him, to save him. He was going to have to use the magic that he never wanted to use in his life.

Kagami groaned, feeling the way the curved knife hooked inside of him. His body was picked up like he weighed nothing and he felt as the magic around him kept the knife from ripping him open. He was hanging there in pain but glad for once that Aomine wouldn't remember this sight when he found him.  
Instead he was going to soak up the pain as Elijahs laughs echoed around him. He'd save all the magic he could and when it was time. He'd use it to free himself.

* * *

  
By now he was going through the motions. It had been almost a month since Kagami had been missing. Who knew what was going to happen, who knew what Kagami was enduring. Aomine pulled their daughter close to his chest, placing a kiss upon her head. He hadn't slept, instead he had spent most of his night's with Katia talking thing's over with her. Hell he even spent time with Akashi who had told him what he could, after all Kagami had sworn them to a blood pact to keep his secret. Aomine couldn't be mad.

He was mad though, he was mad that his own mate had kept things from him, had made his friends, family tell him lies over the course of so many year's. He hadn't wanted to look too much into the lies, Momoi had told him one night that it wouldn't help blaming someone who couldn't defend themselves.

So he of course was going to say something the moment he got Kagami back in his life and they could talk this all over. Iliah was his only saving grace, the only thing in his life that he had found peace in every day. He woke up for her, he did everything for her. Because she was his and Kagami's child. He had to make sure he was a perfect parent for her for Kagami's sake. Aomine had kept her strict bed time. Kept her schedule the same to make sure that nothing was out of place in the girls life besides Kagami.

Her asking for the man had gotten less and less in the weeks following his disappearance. It was day 5 since she had asked for her daddy and that was something Aomine was proud of yet was sad. She was starting to get used to Aomine around and he prayed with Kagami came back that they didn't have to separate. He wasn't sure what he was going to do without having Iliah by his side. The warmth from her had melted the anger he had felt on losing Kagami. It was a reminder that he was bigger than himself at this moment.

Aomine had moved, the sunlight coming through the curtains in their room together. The bed had started to smell like Aomine and Iliah, not so much Kagami and Iliah anymore. Aomine was sad for that but he reminded himself that they were going to get a place together as soon as this was over and then it would smell like all three of them. He held onto that as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed making sure he wouldn't wake iliah. She had a nightmare, he had just gotten her to sleep and the last thing he wanted to do was to wake her up. So he left the door open to the bedroom so that when Iliah woke she could follow his smell towards the kitchen. She had asked so many questions on where Daddy was. It broke Aomine's heart every time knowing that his little girl was missing the one person in the world who mattered to them both.

"Morning." Artem's voice didn't shock him anymore, after all Artem was always up at the crack of dawn. Now, he had noticed Akashi was coming out of Artem's office, a phone in his hand. Kuroko couldn't be too far around. It seemed as though Akashi's pack had moved in with Artem's until this had all blown over. That was fine for Aomine, he just wanted to find his mate, make sure they were both okay and then fuck off to where no one could find them ever again. He would do it to protect his family, until it felt safe enough.

"Morning." Aomine looked at Akashi's face as he came towards them, phone was placed on the kitchen counter as Akashi sighed lightly. Aomine had never known Akashi for one of sighing so he grabbed a cup of coffee and then pulled up a chair with a little hum waiting for the other to speak.

"Coffee?" Artem spoke making sure he was the ever gracious host, Akashi shook his head with a gentle smile, one Aomine had never seen on the other's face.

"Tea would be preferable. Oolong if you have it." Akashi moved to sit down next to Aomine, there was a smell in the air, thick with emotions that Aomine didn't like. Artem got set to making the tea for Aomine's Alpha as they all sat in silence.

"I got it!" Everyone turned, a girl with hair as black as night and eye's as blue as Kuroko's stepped from Artems office. Aomine noted that even in heels she would reach his shoulder's maybe. She looked so familiar but he couldn't place her, however the cat in her grip was someone that he had remembered. Tyr purred, curling a claw around Aomine's finger to pull it closer to his face as Ava stood in the kitchen with a wide smile on her features.

"Ava, explain." Akashi was watching her and Artem had placed a tea cup in front of the other with a soft click of the china against the granite counter top.

"I found him." She was breathless, her eyes wide and her body humming with magic that Aomine was sure had to do with Kagami. "I used a tracing spell, to trace the magic he had imparted Tyr with to find him. Though it fizzled out as soon as I found it. I am not sure why." Ava seemed almost sad at that but there was something good that came out of it was she knew exactly where Kagami was being held.

"It's because he's blocking the magic from finding him." Everyone turned to look at Himuro, he stood there, a frown on his features everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. While Aomine couldn't process he found Kagami what was worse was that he didn't want to be found yet again. Akashi noticed the vibe and sighed, taking a sip of his tea before looking at Himuro.

"If we are going to do this we are only going to do this once so let's get everyone who needs to know in this office." Akashi's voice was final making Aomine still sit there in shock that no one was going to tell him where Kagami was or for that matter who this person was now standing there sharing Tyr with him as if the world hadn't stopped spinning.

"Ava Sklenár." The girl smiled at him as if reading his mind before he nodded taking his hand away from Tyr who got down and made his way towards the bedroom's. Aomine remembered her from when Kagami was sick, though it was her smell he remembered not the girl herself.

Aomine picked up his coffee cup and sat there, the information in his mind that Kagami had been found not real yet. Not until they all had piled into Artem's office 15 minutes later.

Ava, Himuro, Momoi, Aida, Akashi, Kuroko, Artem, Katia and Aomine looking between each other. There was a map in front of them, a little red circle showing where Kagami was, in the middle of the warehouse district that housed his place, well currently place until him and Aomine were going to buy a place together.No one spoke and Aomine was starting to get restless, fingers starting to tap the top of the table as Akashi cleared his throat, crossing his legs as he glanced at Artem. There seemed to be a conversation there before Aomine's hand slammed down on the table.

"Let's get to the fucking point because I am going to go after Taiga and none of you are fucking stopping me." No one said anything, Aomine's outburst wasn't acknowledge by anyone besides Momoi. She gave him a sad look before Himuro cleared his throat, leaning his head back as if he was going to cry.

"Kagami and you Aomine are part of a prophecy that dates back to the beginning of time." Himuro took a breath and looked at Akashi for reassurance that he could speak.

"I took the blood oath off you guys so you are free to talk." Ava's voice broke through the silence as Aomine glanced at everyone confused as if they knew something he didn't. Of course they did though, Akashi told him prior they made a pact and couldn't tell him shit.

"Aomine that hunter used you to get to Kagami so they could get his power." Himuro's voice once more pulled his attention making him raise his eyebrows. This was nothing new to anyone, everyone knew exactly what the hunter was after but as far as Aomine knew the power couldn't be given to anyone. Himuro swallowed adjusting himself in his seat before sighing.

"Kagami has a power to erase." Everyone was confused, though Momoi, Himuro and Kuroko all looked at each other. "He has the power to erase people. Not kill, erase them from your memory or mind. Basically he could take someone off the grid and no one would ever remember that someone was looking for that person." Himuro's voice got quiet to the end making Kuroko speak up for him instead.

"Kagami has this power because of his blood right, he doesn't get tired if he taps into that magic, however the more he taps into that magic inside of him the less people remember about him. So he doesn't use it. He has never liked to use it, he used it once and Momoi, Himuro and I could not remember him for a week." Kuroko's voice reminded Aomine of a time where he was looking for Kagami and got looks from the three that made him frown he figured they just didn't want to give up the red head's location.

"Okay so if he's using this magic now obviously to block us from tracking him then how come we remember him?" Aomine was questioning and Ava moved some, turning towards him with a soft smile.

"We haven't had any contact with Kagami in almost a month. It only affects the people he's in close proximity with. So the people that have him should be experiencing some of that. Though the one person who wouldn't be is who we are worried about." Ava glanced towards Artem who turned to Akashi with a sigh.

"Elijah Čížik was a part of our pack a very long time ago." Aomine noticed how at the name Ava next to him tensed before Artem continued. "He was a witch, though the problem was he used a demon to make his magic stronger. That demon is who creates the Rouges. He uses the dark magic to make the wolves turn into Rouges. He imparts a piece of his soul into them. It's not pretty and in fact it kills most of the wolves that they take off the street." Another pause as everyone turns to Akashi who offered a frown to Aomine.

"Sadly he is working with Hanamiya Makoto and Kirisaki Daiichi. Which means that Kagami is in for a very rough ride. Apparently Elijah has a way to get the power Kagami has out of him. He is also protecting them so that everyone remembers Kagami. Which of course is our main issue at the moment. Taking the power from Kagami will kill him, thus rendering the power useless. Kagami has to give up that power willingly and from the sounds of it, he's not likely to do so." Akashi's words made Aomine frown, the power that Kagami had was not worth his life, was not worth not being around for Iliah and him, he wanted to curse out the other. Instead he nodded swallowing some as he glanced between everyone waiting for someone to tell him what they were going to do.

"We can go after him, Aomine we can go and get him but it might not end pretty." Himuro spoke which of course made Aomine raise an eyebrow at him as if questioning. "Apparently to get out of this Kagami has to use that power, though we have no idea to what extent but this could get rid of the Rouge problem if he does. From what we are thinking. We are not sure." Himuro's admittance was making him a little nervous but it seemed like maybe there was something more to what he was saying. Aomine though, was done with talking he wanted to go after Kagami, he wanted to make sure that the other came home safe and sound.

"Alright so let's go after him, let's make sure he knows that he needs to use this power and that we all need him back home." Aomine was ready to create a plan, though Akashi glanced between Momoi, Himuor and Kuroko as if they were forgetting something. Neither said anything so Akashi nodded looking towards Katia who smiled some.

"Easiest way to do this would be at night, we have some cops in the area that can keep things down. Though getting into the warehouse with Rouges are going to be an issue. The whole pack is going to be there. Both of our packs." Katia explained the ins and outs of the plan. Of how everyone was going to do their part. Most of all the plan included the fact that Aomine was going to be the one who was going to get Kagami and bring him back home.

After what seemed more like an hour, they all left the office that knowing within 48 hour's they all were going to be going to get Kagami Taiga back and make sure that the whatever prophecy was going to happen didn't.

"I know this is going to be a long 48 hours Aomine. However, we need to make sure we do this right okay? So please make sure you sleep. Nik and Cas are going to take care of Iliah, they will make sure that nothing happens to her should the mission go wrong." The way Artem said it made Aomine's insides turn. The fact that somehow some where something like this could go wrong in the worst way possible. Aomine nodded, he knew that it was going to be a long time until he seen Kagami, 48 hours didn't seem like that long of time but for right now, he felt as though the world was going to end before Kagami was back by his side.

"Daddy!" Aomine heard the voice and the name attached to it and felt his heartache. His body jumped and he of course looked around for Kagami. He didn't see anyone but him and Artem standing in the doorway of the office. Both men were confused, Iliah throwing herself into Aomine's body with a giggle on her features.

"Baby girl 'm papa." Though the way she shook her head made Aomine frown, something was already happening had she forgotten her father? Had she forgotten Kagami already. Instead the girl snuggled herself deeper into Aomine as if that was going to help her confusion.

"Maybe she's still asleep." Artem offered which made Aomine hum, or rather an attempt to push the thought from his mind that Kagami was starting to fade from them without him being able to save Kagami.

"Yeah, maybe we should get her some food." Aomine was rubbing Iliah's back, a soft snore coming from her as they walked towards the kitchen. Most of the pack already walking in and out of the space getting food and enjoying the morning together. There was something about all of this that made Aomine feel at peace, that Kagami was going to come up and grab Iliah from him and speak about what they were going to do that day.

"I am coming Taiga. Just wait for me a little longer." He whispered, as if the other was going to hear him. He knew it was impossible for the other to hear him from so far away, but he was going to do everything he could to make sure both of them made it out alive.

Come hell or high water if Hanamiya touched Kagami in any way he was going to make sure he was the nightmare Hanamyia never knew he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of this weeks update? 
> 
> Kagami in pain but knowing it’s for a good reason 
> 
> Aomine and Iliah going through the motions. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading 💚💚💚


	11. In Darkness there is Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I could   
> K E E P   
> you 
> 
> S A F E. 
> 
> They are all   
> A F R A I D   
> of   
> M E. "
> 
> -Unknown.

**"Daiki?" His sweet voice was confused, the way his red hair stuck up around his head, the leaves and branches flowing around his body, it was like he was looking at him for the first time. He must smell like death, but he didn't care, he needed him in his arms, so he rushed forward, pulling him hard into his chest.**

**"Daiki what's wrong?" His voice was muffled by his chest, but there was something soft about it, something under it that made him weak in the knees. His fingers pushed up through his hair, smelling every inch of him, his nose ghosting over the junction of his neck and shoulder, which had him laughing. The sweetest sound in the world to him, his shiver made him heat up, made him grip his hips tightly and crush their bodies together even more.**

**"Tagia." His name came out as a moan, Aomine's fingers moved over the shirt that adorned Kagami's body, that's when he noticed it smelled of Aomine on him, how did Kagami get one of his shirts? It smelled fresh like he just finished wearing it.**

**It was a turn on though, Kagami looked amazing in it. It didn't fit his hands, which was fine to Aomine he loved to watch Kagami pull the sleeves over his hands. The rest wasn't even covered which heated up Aomine, lust starting to surge through his body. Kagami's fingers had moved up through Aomines hair, playing with the strands as Kagami stood up a little taller to place a kiss against Aomines neck, the softest of movements that had him groaning out, nipping at Kagamis skin.**

**"Shhh come back to bed baby." The words made him confused, he allowed Kagami to pull away, allowing him to move towards- That was Aomine's bed, back at the packs residence. The way the shirt lifted from Kagami's body, Aomine was salivating at the idea of getting ahold of Kagami again. He wanted to nip against the skin, feel the naked skin of his body against his own, but for the moment he looked down at himself. Aomine thought he was still in the clothing from the fight, but he wasn't, he was in just boxers standing in front of the window.**

**"Let me make you forget about the nightmare, come on Dai." He took a step towards Kagami, was it all just a nightmare? Was he really here? Was Kagami really in his room? This time he looked at his lovers face, his eyes red and cloudy, almost dead, it shocked him as he took a step back from Kagami, gripping the wall.**

**Only then did he notice little things out of place, his hair wasn't as bright red as he last seen Kagami. He had marks across his wrists. Bleeding all over the floor, there was white lines of lines covering his arms and down his chest. Aomine took a step towards Kagami this time, his own arm's stretched out and he noticed the blood on them. This time when he glanced back up at Kagami from his own body, Kagami was dirty, his sweatpants ripped and his chest was covered in dirt and he was confused.**

**"You broke out of it Dai, the illusion of the mind. Elijah set it up, but I can break through it, if you were willing to help me find you. You did." This time Kagami touched him, the sparks lighting a fire in his body. Aomine was confused as he took Kagami's hand from his face kissing his lovers damaged wrists. This time his voice was a whisper.**

**"What happened to you? Tagia where are you?" His navy blue eyes looked into Kagamis sorrow filled crimson ones, they had a little glow of navy to them, making Aomine wonder what was truly happening.**

**"Don't worry Daiki. All I want you to know is that I love you. That I will kill the Rouge problem once in for all. It was always me ya know. It was Elijah's plan all along. He made you kiss that girl in thinking it was me." Kagami's voice was filled with unshed tears and the love Aomine could tell he had, he wanted so bad to go back to the day and not leave. To make sure he and Kagami never fought. He wanted nothing more than to protect Kagami from whatever was happening to him and in this moment he didn't even know where Kagami was.**

**"Where are you?!" This time Aomine shook Kagami, grabbing onto his shoulder's hoping he would tell Aomine where he was.**

**"Please, let's do this together! Tagia I love you! Let me protect you!" His red hair moved over his face as he shook his head, this time his voice was harsher than Aomine had ever heard it.**

**"Elijah's plan was to isolate me. To turn me into what he did. Dai you never did anything wrong. By him doing what he did, he gave me enough ultimatum to give my powers to him, so he could turn into this, so he could turn me against you. The reason wolves have the Rouge problem is my fault, I have to protect everyone. I have to kill Elijah and Hanamiya, Daiki." Kagami's fingers folded over Aomine's cheek in a soft motion that had him falling to his knees in front of Kagami. His face burying into Kagamis stomach as he continued speaking.**

**"Dai, promise to live for me. Promise no matter what you are going to fight for your people. Your pack need you." Kagamis fingers calmed Aomine slightly, the pull of them going through his own hair allowed him to take a deep breath, looking up at Kagami. He could see the branches and leaves coming over the underside of Kagami's jaw, making him wonder what they were there for, why was he only noticing them now.**

**"Tagia, what are those leaves and branches on your neck?" Kagami shook his head, looking down at Aomine this time, his fingers stopping at the back side of Aomines hair, he could feel Kagami slipping away from him, which made him grip his loved tighter. He couldn't lose him, not again.**

**"All in good time Daiki, right now Iliah needs you. Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi, Kise, Takao, Midorima, Himuro and Muraskibara. They all need you. You need to be there for them and their mates. God Dac you have such a beautiful life ahead of you. Please, don't come find me. Please protect them. My last wish is for you to protect them." This time Kagami let him go, his fingers falling from Aomine's hair as he held onto** **him tighter.**

"Aomine!"

He could hear someone calling his name through the blackness, Kagami was farther back from him, he was in a white light and he felt the tears pricking his eyes as he watched Kagami fade. He would find him, he couldn't allow Kagami to be hurt. He wouldn't. Instead he felt himself float back into unconsciousness. Something was pulling at him to wake him up to go after Kagami but he couldn't. His body wouldn't follow and so his mind went deeper, deeper into blackness.

* * *

"Kagami!" He shot up as the light around him filtered in through windows, Momoi was sitting on the edge of a bed, Akashi, Adia, Kuroko, Midorima, Katia and Artem all stood around him, a grim look on their faces. Liam standing off into the corner looking out the window, he was back in his room, without Kagami around. Without him in Aomine's arms, without the feeling of his body cuddled up next to him, just the empty feeling.

"He's gone. We searched everywhere Aomine. We even went to his apartment to search to see if something there could help us. There wasn't anything there, everything was gone. Kagami left nothing but there was a letter for you. It was sitting on his bed. Not sure where it came from, but here." Momoi's fingers handed over the soft cream paper, it smelled of Kagami, it smelled so strongly of him. He wished it was Kagami, it could have been him, but it wasn't. It was a simple piece of paper. He opened it, his fingers taking great care not to rip the paper or somehow harm Kagami's last words in any way.

_Dai,_

_I love you. All will make sense in time, actually if everything goes well. All will find its place. Just know you were always my first and only choice. Tell Cas and Nik it wasn't their fault. Coach them to be better, they will make an amazing ally to you and the pack when you need it. They need guidance and they need you. They are stronger together than apart. Tell Akashi he needs not to worry much, you all will be fine. I have seen my first prophecy, it was beautiful, everyone had mates, they were all happy. You were happy too Dai._

_Protect our daughter. Protect Iliah with all that you have. I know you will. Please, protect our daughter Dai. She needs her father._

_Stay happy._

_Your Mate, Kagami._

The letter dropped from his hand as Momoi stood up, the frown on her face as she looked around the room, no one could find Kagami. He was like a ghost and he would remain that way to all of them. Only she hoped not, for Aomine's sake she hoped that they could find Kagami soon or else Aomine was going to go down a rabbit hole no one wanted him too.

"We have to keep trying." Aomine sat up a little more, Iliah was asleep on the other side of the bed so he tried to be quiet as he could to allow her to sleep. She had been having nightmares much like he had. He didn't want to cause issue's by having her wake up too early.

"There isn't much we can do Aomine. We cant' find his signature now. It moved and it was gone. They aren't in the same location any more. No idea where they went. Hanamiya no doubt moved Kagami and Elijah as soon as they knew we might be on to them. Sadly no one can find much of a trace." Katia spoke, moving to the other side of him by where Iliah was with a soft frown.

"Akashi-" The magenta haired male rose an hand to stop Aomine from talking as he shook his head.

"My family powers are nothing compared to Kagami's at this moment. There isn't much that I can do. We just have to let what's going to happen happen. That's all we can do unfortunately. I can have them keep an eye out but that isn't going to do much Aomine." While Akashi did sound sad and sorry about it Aomine glared at him, tried not to raise his voice because of the sleeping girl besides him.

"Watch Iliah Momoi, I am going out." Aomine got out of bed, everyone started to follow him but he held up a hand, a growl ripping through his throat as he did so. "Back the fuck off before I take someone's head off." Aomine was running hot and now that he knew Kagami wasn't going to come back his wolf was hoping that he could rip into someone.

"Aomine I do not think that is beneficial for us to allow you to go out." Midorima spoke trying to push reason into Aomine as he moved forward and pushed the other into the wall with a soft growl escaping his lip's.

"Fucking come near me four eye's and I am going to throw you out a fucking 5 story window and see if your organs rearrange or not." Aomine was running hot and everyone knew to back off. So that's what Midorima did, he rose his hand's to show he wasn't a thread, though the bang made Iliah stir some in the bed.

Aomine watched her with soft eyes for a moment before he moved towards the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. Everyone knew he was leaving though the window to go hunt down something.

"I'll watch her it will be fine." Momoi spoke, starting to crawl into the bed with the small child a frown on her features. Akashi placed a hand against the bed sheet's with a frown.

"We need to find Kagami he's not going to last long with all of this if Kagami isn't back in his arm's. Iliah needs his other father too. We'll keep watch. Adia, Himuro let's get to work." Akashi started to leave the room and Katai and Artem followed with soft frowns. They would help ground control for the moment until Kagami could be found.

A howl ripped through the air making them all frown, Aomine was heart broken once more. They couldn't all help but feel it in their soul's. The last thing they wanted was their pack member to be sad but they had work to do. Work to find the missing mate.

* * *

His head hung low, the red hair turning almost burgundy with the candle light of the room, shadows being cast everywhere. There was a small hope of his that he would remember his naked in front of him, that he would remember the feeling of him wrapped up in his arms. Though there was something of the rush knowing he killed one of the monsters that held him here, he couldn't fight of the smirk coming to his blood caked lips. He would remember the way the moonlight hit his hair, the way it made the navy of his eyes glow, the way he held onto him for dear life. He would remember everything about him.

"Fuck you!" He screamed this time, the sorrow came over him next, that what e seen would never come true, that he would never sit at a table with all the mates, children running around and the world of the wolves free of Rouges. The children never having to grow up to be inducted into the killing. He wouldn't be there to see any of that, to see his smile at him once more, it pained his heart but he had to follow the prophecy. At last it caught up to him. He wanted to laugh about it. Laugh at the anger that seemed to come over his body at this moment.

His shoulders hurt from his arms being hung from the ceiling, his finger tips have lost feeling ages ago. His wrists raw and red from cutting into his tanned skin, the dried blood creating tracks through the dirt and grime that covered him. He was weak, he hated feeling weak once more, his blood boiled with anger, making him scream out again, this time the chains rattled and he pushed her self forward, growling at the male in the corner.

"Now now Kagami. Don't be such a party pooper." The male stepped out from the darkness, his dark eyes looked at Kagami, pitch black eye's drowning in nothing. Black as the darkness he just stepped out of.

"Hanamiya ." It was a sneer, a growl like he was spitting out poison from his lips, Hanamiya simply smirked and quickly yanked on Kagami's chains, bringing him closer to him. What once was handsome about him was now wrought up in smirks and chuckles that made Kagami's skin crawl.

"If I would have known you pinned me sooner for coming to find you I would have tried harder to bring Aomine down with him." His skin looked sullen, repulsive feeling it on his own, the dark age spots of Necromancy magic making his handsome features deathly ill looking.

"You are repulsive. Keep your fucking bloody paws off Aomine you bastard!" It was a growl, his body flinging towards Hanamiya, which was a mistake, he caught Kagami's chin, thrusting his lips down onto his in a kiss that made his gut retch and his blood boil for a different reason.

Pushing forward, Kagami kicked his feet up, the little bit of slack allowing him to kick the male away from him, his growl making Kagami smirk. Without another work his fist connected to Kagami's right cheek, the dried blood softening the blow slightly, this time the blood Kagami spit out was black, black like Hanamiya's heart, black like the magic coursing through Kagami, yet he couldn't tap into any of it to save himself. Not any more anyway.

"Try all you want Kagami. Elijah-"

"I have your magic on lock down Kagami, dearest. I even made sure that no one else could find you, we moved locations." Elijah strolled down the stairs, his crisp white shirt a stark contrast to the grim and dirt that caked the walls. His black pants void of any stains or blood as he strolled passed Hanamiya, a softer smile on his lips. His tanned fingers reaching out to touch Kagami's hair but decided not to, his face turning towards Hanamiya.

"After all, once you join us Kagami, I will have everything I need. Your magic, your very special magic, and of course Hanamiya's magic. After all I tied his magic to my own so this means I'l be twice as powerful" This caused Hanamiya to pale slightly, his eyes filling with anger, the black pits void of all light as they stared at Elijah. He was angry that Elijah did it without his knowing and Kagami couldn't help but spit out black blood with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"All those times we had sex dear Hanamiya, I was keeping tabs on your magic." Elijah laughed, but waved his hand around, as if dismissing Hanamiya for the tool he was. Hanamiya knew better then to act. Kagami started to laugh, it was rough, coarse as it gripped her already dry throat, ripping at it.

"I bet you played the part, fucking each other like you ever cared bout anything other then yourselves! Funny to think either of you could love anything other than your broken ass damaged selves but here we are fuc-" He was cut off with another punch to his left cheek, this time it was Elijah, his fist connecting with Kagami's skin making him scream out for once. The sharp ring he wore making an indent into Kagami's already grimy skin. He just wanted a shower, with Aomine and Iliah and maybe some bleach.

"Grab Isaac, he should be around here somewhere. Get him cleaned up, I want him dressed and clean by the time everyone gets here." Turning around he started to walk towards the stairs, Kagami hoped he would fail at whatever he was planning. Kagami could feel the power rocking off of him like a tuning fork. He could feel the power coming off of Hanamiya too, they held something over Kagami, their power was bound together, but there was something else. Something older in there, something he only felt when he was around his parents. God that was so long ago, the magic of old.

"Do be a dear, Kagami. I wouldn't want them to mar that beautiful skin of yours." It was said with a sickly sweet voice he wasn't used to hearing upon Elijah's lips. He was always the charismatic one, the one who grabbed the attention of all and held it in his grasp. The Protector they called him, the brother figure no one ever had, the most powerful mage besides Kagami's family. They didn't know it was tied to dark magic. That every time he used his own magic, it was only as strong as the hoast body was in that single moment, and in this moment Kagami was sure he was so pissed off he could have lit up New York City with a wave of his hand. Too bad Kagami was equally as pissed off, he could have probably fucked the whole world but he knew he needed to bide his time. 

Instead he felt a blow to the back of his head, silencing him with a loud laugh ringing in his ears as that was the last thing he remembered. 

* * *

_He was standing in the window, a smile on his lips as he watched Iliah dance around Aomine attempting to put the food at the table. A smile escaped his lips as he watched Iliah attempt to get up on the table and Aomine cage her placing a kiss to her head. Momoi was standing off to the side wrapped around Adia who had pale hands on her mates stomach feeling the baby swelling in her body growing new life. Eyes moved over HIS pack. Akashi and Kuroko standing in the corner rubbing their cheeks against each other with a soft laugh between them that only they would know what was going on. HImuro rolling his eyes and taking a drink of his beer as Muraskibara was chewing on some food, his finger's rubbing circles across Himuro's lap almost in a sexual way but Kagami didn't care for the moment. His family was happy, all was right in the world._

_"Papa?" A soft voice called to him as he turned around looking at the little boy. Navy blue hair bright red eyes, just the perfect mix of Aomine and Kagami. Scooping up the child Kagami made faces at the little boy as he giggled and clapped his hands together._

_"Come let's go find your daddy" Just as he spoke those words Aomine came up Iliah by his side and in his arms was a little girl about 2, blue hair and one blue and one red eye. A kiss was placed against Kagami's neck as he sighed and as he made his way towards the table. Aomine in tow with the kid's as Iliah ran forward to launch herself at Kise who was marveling at how beautiful her hair was._

_"Come eat everyone." Kagami spoke as he placed his son in his chair and Aomine placing the girl in the chair next to her brother. Everyone seemed happy almost diving into the seats around the table to get some of Kagami's cooking. Aomine smirked and placed another kiss against his, this time it was his lips and a soft I love you was uttered._

_He was at home with his pack, with his real pack not one that seemed to have a hole in it without his mate. The rouge problem solved once and for all. Akashi even bowing his head to Kagami for once, allowing him to feel the proud feeling of knowing he helped saved so many people._

_As he sat down and everyone dug in, their smiles and laughter echoing and making his chest puff out. He felt lighter, felt happier to know that everything was falling into place. Everyone was happy._

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them!?"

"I can't find them if you keep screaming at me!" Aida slammed her hand down on the table, the crystal in her hand falling to the ground and the map ripping. Aomine's voice was louder than hers, making everyone in the house ran to the office, everyone standing in the doorway in shock. Her hand flew up and pointed at everyone in the door way.

"See what you do?! Now we have to fucking tell everyone! Kagami is going to fucking kill me! He didn't want you guys involved in this! None of you!" Her eyes found Momoi's gentle pink colored ones. Leaning down she grabbed the crystal off the floor and looked at everyone the doorway.

"Well fucking get in here! If I am going to say this, I am only going to say this once!" She threw the crystal on the table as everyone shuffled into the room, heads down.

"Whoa she is like Momoi, fucking bossy as shit. Match made in heaven right Momoi?" Takao's voice rose, this time though it wasn't serious it was full of mirth, softening Aida's features for a minute as she smacked his arm, pointing to a chair.

"Sit your ass down Takao, we don't have time for this." This time all the playfulness went out of him and he simply nodded sitting down, Momoi lingering at her side. Adia had to roll her eyes, she had been more hovery since Kagami had been taken. If he died or didn't come back maybe she would be in trouble but for the moment she needed to deal with what was in front of her. Pinching her nose between her finger's she felt Momoi get closer, her hand calming Adia down as it rested against her lower back. Words that didn't need to be said, said with the action alone, she just simply took a deep breath and looked at the now torn map.

"I left a place that I assumed was were Kagami was held about a week ago." She allowed the words to sink in, everyone simply standing there before Akashi spoke, he was slightly confused.

"Didn't you think you needed to share this with everyone? I am assuming Himuro knew about this correct?" Akashi might have been confused and Himuro just simply shrugged as if it didn't matter to him if Adia said something or not. 

"He came with him but only for me to use as a bonder to Kagami." Adia glanced over at Himuro and then back to Akashi with a soft sigh. "It was something I remembered Kagami teaching me once back when we were little. Anyway, Kagami sent me a message last night." This time Momoi's hand was gripping hers on the table, she had seen the message, she wasn't sure how but she had.

"Elijah has the whole fucking Kirisaki Daiichi with them." Aomine growled, he had heard this before everyone walked in, she felt it better to tell him beforehand.

"Fuck." Takao spoke up again, this time he was leaning forward, staring between Momoi and Adia almost curled into each other and Aomine standing in the corner brooding.

"We do nothing." This time Adia couldn't come to look at anyone in the room, her face was turned down in a frown as if she wasn't really sure of her next statement.

"Kagami didn't want us to come after him. He wanted us to stay here find our mates and have children. That's all he wanted. He wanted none of us to get wrapped up in this mess." Her head hung, the short brown tresses falling around her face as if to hide her from the stares of everyonein the room, only then did one person stand up.

"I think everyone including me will be honest when we say we will not allow Kagami to be taken by anyone no matter the prophecy." Kasamatsu, Adia swallowed some as she took him in. He was around sometimes more often then not she forgot about him. He was powerful and she felt slightly intimidated. His icy blue eyes gripped her like the fear curling in her gut. She had promised she would make them stay here, but she wasn't a mind manipulator, she couldn't bend free will.

"Let them go Adia, if they wish to go as their Alpha, I can only be there to protect them. As you should be there to protect them." Akashi spoke off handedly as if telling her to suck it up and get over it. 

"No! Adia will not be going. She will not be in this fight." Momoi's voice rang with finality as she stared at Akashi, she would not risk her mate as Akashi nor Aomine would not risk their mate for this war. This was happening because of them, she deserved not to get in the middle of this fight.

"She has her own voice-"

"I am going Satsuki, that is final. You need my powers because not only that but I know exactly where they are going to be with Kagami. None of you know that do you?" Adia crossed her arm's over her chest staring at Momoi with a look of make me. 

"I thought you said you didn't know Adia! You lied! We could have been out there rescuing Kagami but here we are fighting amongst ourselves!" Aomine was livid now, his hands slamming down on the table in front of him. Adia hiding the whereabouts of his mate he was not okay with, she would join in the fight, he wanted her there. She could talk Kagami out of whatever he was going to do, out of whatever was going to happen next.

"Calm down. Basically they are going to crash Aomine's birthday party. Since the Vukaxin pack is going to be there as well I don't think we will have an issue protection ourselves and getting Kagami back. In a week's time we will be able to have Kagami back. No big deal." Her voice floated through the quiet room, only getting confused mumbles from everyone.

"Why would that matter? What would doing this at Aomine's part do?" Once again Takao spoke up, his face the most confused as he tried to piece together everything that was going on.

"Because with Kagami's power they need some where to test it on, what better way to do it then on the people that have known him the longest. If they get his power then we are all fucked." Roars filled her ears as everyone stood up and started to shout.

Curses and yelling, screaming about killing Elijah and Hanamiya. Shouts about needing to find AKagami straight away. Momoi just stood there though, her fingers rubbing at Adia's back, she was surprised she hadn't said anything since she had spoken about coming with. Now she stood up her full height, she slammed her hands down on the table, just as hard as Aomine's did earlier.

"Listen up! We will all be there trying to have a good time. Katia and Artem will already be there as security and holding down the fort and making sure everything goes smoothly. Once we get their heads up that Elijah and or Hanamiya showed up and we can see Kagami then we will act to make sure that he is safe first. The kids won't be around so that will help make sure no one gets super hurt. Okay? Before the powers can get used"

"Do we know the power he has?" Takao's voice was worried as everyone looked around the room to see if anyone had any idea. 

"Honestly no. No one aside from the Kagami family knew what the power was. In fact I am pretty sure Kagami never knew until right before his family died. He told me he got some vision but he never told me what it was about. Now I guess I know it was about his own power." Himuro spoke almost shrugging some as he rubbed his neck. He hated not knowing what was going on but he would protect everyone as much as possible. 

"I suggest we get ready. The party starts in a week's time. Last thing we need to be ill prepared for this surprise party." Akasi picked up the crystal and the map walking over to Aomine with a sorrowful expression on his face. Kuroko and him both knew the prophecy; it wouldn't end well.

"Go shower, maybe clean yourself up a little until then. I doubt Kagami will be happy knowing that you did nothing but pout the whole time he was captured." This made everyone chuckle, even Aomine himself, so he turned away from the window and gave a small nod, his voice grave.

"Let's go make sure we save Kagami." With a tone of finality and a nod of his head to everyone, they all filed out of the room. Aomine hoped this plan would work out. He wanted to have Kagami back in his arm's safe but something in his gut told him that he wasn't going to get that chance any more. That something was going to go wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is this Chapter surprise!   
> Happy Tuesday! 
> 
> Reminder this fic Updates on Tuesdays.


	12. What was Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "F I N D  
> M E. 
> 
> where   
> D R E A M S   
> are 
> 
> L O S T   
> in   
> R E A L I T Y." 
> 
> -Unknown.

"Oh, well isn't this a surprise." Hanamiya's voice floated between Kagami and Elijah who was the only one who didn't stand, from his perch. Kagami felt stiff, almost like he was being suspended in air once more. He hated this feeling, he couldn't move and he was pretty sure it was meant to be that way because of the look on Hanamiya's features. 

"I didn't think you'd be late for this Hanamiya." Elijah stood there, almost wishing to roll his eye's at his partner. "Ah, no no no." His fingers rose, silencing any quick retort out of Hanamiya's mouth before looking at Kagami with a frown on his features. "Sad that this will be your last memory of everyone. Complete chaos." If Kagami could, he would say all the words he was thinking right now. Instead he felt tired, like he had been struggling against whatever was going on in his body for ages. 

"Now that everyone is here, finally. Hanamiya is everything ready? We don't want to be late to the party." Elijah fixed his tie, it matched his soul, black of course. Hanamiya wasn't wearing one Kagami assumed it was for some strange reason or another. Either way he watched as Hanamiya touched him once more. 

"By the time he wakes up, it will all be over." With that, Kagami fell back into sleep, he didn't know what was going on, he knew he was being moved yet again, something that was freaking him out anyway. Regardless, he knew once he woke up, it would be time to continue the prophecy even if he didn't want it to happen. 

* * *

"Anything?" Akashi glanced at Momoi who shook her head, she was wearing the most beautiful silver dress, Aida roaming around in a tux some where that Momoi was having a hard time pinning down. She knew why, Aida didn't want to get yelled at for coming once again. 

"No. Artem and Katia are casing the place, they haven't found anything." Momoi rose the glass to her lip's looking at everyone mingling at the party. She felt her heart lurch in her chest just waiting for the other foot to drop, she didn't like this, but at the same time, she knew something was bound to happen sooner or later. 

"I don't feel any portals opening up." Kuroko appeared right next to Momoi, a smile on his features as he rose a glass to his lip's. Akashi seemed to do a once over on his mate making sure he was okay before nodding. Everyone of course was on high alert for something happening, anything. No one knew what was worse, waiting or having them attack. 

"It will all go exactly as I planned do not worry. Only thing we have to make sure is that everyone is going to follow order's just like I planned." Akashi spoke, raising a glass to his lip's as he turned noticing Aomine walking through the door with Iliah plastered on the front of his chest. It looked like the girl didn't like crowds. Everyone seemed to stop when he came into the room. All eye's on him making Aomine a little uncomfortable, though there was a smirk that passed over his features, the kind that Akashi and Kuroko knew well. The kind that screamed he was the man. 

"Thank you everyone for coming." Aomine spoke, adjusting Iliah so she was on his hip, he had hoped this showed her features to everyone but it seemed that she just simply shoved her features into his shoulder with his chuckle making her calm. 

"Sorry guy's she's just a bit tired. Please enjoy the party and thank you again for coming." Aomine moved toward's Momoi who had outstretched her arm's to take the girl into them. Iliah went without a fuss almost mumbling word's as Momoi started to walk from the room. Last thing they needed to happen was to have Iliah get hurt during this whole fight. 

"Thank's Satsuki." Aomine grabbed a glass from a server walking around and downed the drink quickly, almost choking as he tried to figure out what their next plan of attack was. Akashi was looking around the room until he seen a flash of blonde. 

"I think something went down." Kise was talking to another women with blonde hair, Katia. Though their conversation seemed to be happy, she paused for a moment glancing at Akashi and Aomine. Kise seemed to understand and leaned in and whispered something to her before she left in a swish of blonde hair and Aomine started to feel jittery. 

"Kise." Akashi's voice was soft as he noticed the way Kise looped an arm around Aomine as if to calm him down for a moment. Kise smiled before shrugging just a bit his voice lower then his normal chirpy sound. 

"Kat said there was movement along one of the border's. Nothing big a couple hunter's she think's but they couldn't give a good look before the backed out of the territory. Odd's are something's going down. She just doesn't know how big it's going to be." Kise stopped talking making Aomine pale, it was like he wasn't sure what to do, his body wanting to go toward's the danger if Kagami was going to be there, but then there wasn't really any new's to suggest that whatever was going on was linked to Kagami. 

"Thank you Kise." Akashi moved starting to go find Kuroko when the light blue haired male stumbled through the door's. He had a knife in his stomach making him fall to the floor with a softer thud. Everyone froze for a moment. Even Akashi who wasn't even sure what was going on. Akashi didn't foresee this happening. 

"Guess my invitation just got lost." Hanamiya's voice echoed through the room as he stepped inside over Kuroko's body. The boy was almost too pale and it took everything Akashi had not to go to him, not right now. Hanamiya smiled, that sickly sweet smile as Artem and Liam rushed through the other door's Katia had just walked out of covered in blood. It seems whatever happened, happened quickly. 

"Oh don't worry. The hunter's outside of these walls are just here to keep everyone inside, for the time being. I wouldn't do any funny business if I were any of you. No one has to die, well maybe not one person but the rest of you don't have to die." Hanamiya glanced at Aomine, a sick smile twisting on his features as he stepped into the middle of the room. Aomine tried not to growl and tried not to go after Hanamiya, Momoi's fingers against his wrist stopped him. At least for the moment he was able to be calm. 

Akashi noticed the way Aida was able to sneak around, to lean down and attempt to heal Kuroko who was still curled up trying to make sure he didn't bleed out on the flooring. A light entered everyone's vision, one moment it was blinding making everyone turn their head's away and the next a man was standing in the middle of the room, Kagami standing next to him. It took everything Aomine had not to surge forward and to attack Elijah standing there. Kagami's eye's looked dead, like he wasn't all there. 

"Sorry I am late to the party Aomine, your mate and I had a little chat." Elijah spoke, Hanamiya coming up behind Kagami placing a hand on his shoulder's. Kagami fell to his knee's with a soft thud making Aomine growl surging forward ready to attack before he felt like he wasn't able to breath, almost as if he was suspended in air. Hanamiya's doing. 

"Now now no need to attack anyone Aomine. We hare here for a little business and then we will go." Elijah waved his hand and Hanamiya's magic fell from Aomine's body making him a little slack as he swayed slightly. He hated that feeling and it must have been exactly what Kagami was feeling right now. That made him want to rip Hanamiya's face off for making Kagami feel this way. 

When no one said anything Elijah smiled and clapped his hand's together. His hand was on Kagamis shoulder as he did a once more around the room. This time Kuroko and Aida were gone, at least standing behind Akashi so that he knew his own mate was safe. Aomine was ready for a fight, almost ready to launch forward. He knew that they had to wait for the perfect time. 

"So this is how it's going to go everyone is going to stay still and Kagami here is going to use his magic on everyone in this room-" Aomine now was growling, Elijah's voice making him almost surge forward at the thought of Kagami doing something he didn't want to do"Once that happens we are going to make sure what we assumed was going to happen happens and then we will leave you all in peace to your wonderful birthday party. Think of this as my birthday gift to you Aomine." The smile on Elijah's face and Hanamiya's was enough to make Aomine want throw up, but Akashi knew everyone had to be cautious, this moment would set the stage for everything.

"Don't fucking touch him or I'll-"Aomine growled, attempting to rush forward, there was something that came over him, the magic of course making it harder for Aomine to move. That was until he noticed something, he noticed Kagami's finger moved. it was a soft movement something his brain told him couldn't happen. 

The next moment happened in a fury of movement's. Kagami moved, rushing toward's Aomine. There was a kiss between them, soft and fleeting as if everything in this moment was how it was planed to be. Aomine felt light headed in that moment, Kagami sucking whatever he could from the mate bond in that moment to power himself up. Until he was ripped out of Aomine's arm's once more, that mask of darkness covering his features, as if it never really happened and everyone waited with bated breath on what was going to happen now. 

Elijah of course looked pissed off, glancing over at Hanamiya with detest as if it was his fault that this indecent display has happened. Aomine felt the pull of the magic covering him again telling him he wasn't going to be allowed a second time to move again. 

"That cannot be allowed again. As Hanamiya stated before we do not wish to kill anyone but we will if something like that happens again." This got a growl from Aomine, shifting and tearing at the magic once more, if he did it once he could do it again. Instead Elijah got down on his level, having pinned the other face first into the ground, the fear palpable in the air.

"Perhaps though, I shall take not only Kagami as a mate but Hanamiya too. The more the merrier I say." Elijah's words made Aomine twist and growl at him, trying to break free once more to get to his mate. Though it was for naught, there was a blade now at Kagami's neck, slicing into his skin as Elijah just backed away from everyone.

"Now if anyone moves again, or even breathes the wrong way, I will chop him up before it's truly time." He looked around the room smiling, it wasn't a soft smile it was hard, evil, brutal. "Good, now Hanamiya, please bring forward the book and I will speak the words and then we can leave." That's when Hanamiya appeared next to Elijah a small red book in his hand's. Aomine noticed that it had the seal of Kagami's village on it all those year's ago. The thing was probably old and dusty but he wondered whatever was in it was it going to hurt someone or help them.

"Alright, I am still a little rusty everyone, so please, bear with me." With that Elijah's fingers started to gently move, hovering over the pages as he spoke. "Blood of the same blood, magic of the same magic, awaken the heir and his magic to be used upon these people. Let Kagami Tagia last of the Kagami's show his power to everyone." The dead look in Kagami's eye's changed. It twisted into something differen't. Something alive with sorrow. Kagami screamed falling toward's the ground, his body starting to glow red and navy. Aomine almost surged forward, wanting to rip the other apart to hurting Kagami 

"No one objects to this right? Good" Elijah laughed, his dark and sinister laugh before he turned to Kagami, this time a scream ripped form his throat and a scream ripped from Aomine's throat before the world went black around Kagami "No? Good." The last thing anyone saw was a flash of white across their vision, Aomine screaming and Elijah and Hanamiya smiling, they got what they wanted. 

Kagami using his powers.

* * *

When he woke, he sat up in the bed in a rush, something that made his head hurt, the last thing he remembered was being on the floor of a house, the cold tile etching it's way across his body. Now he was in a warm bed, his body was stiff and his mind even worse at trying to piece together something he wasn't even sure was real. The dream felt the realest he ever had before, where was Iliah? Where was Kagami? Though the name wasn't even something that seemed to appear with a face in his mind. He knew someone else was in the room but it wasn't who he thought, no the smell of the guy in his dream wasn't even around him any more, wasn't even a blip on his radar.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Momoi's voice flowed over him, it must have been safe, everything must have been okay. Or so he prayed it was okay, he wasn't sure if that was the case or not. He didn't speak, not yet anyway, his eye's moved across the room, taking in the light that seemed to come through the window on the far right. "I will get Midorima in here to check on you to make sure you are doing alright." Momoi's voice did nothing to sooth his worry, how long had it been since he had opened his eye's. Something was off in this world and he was unsure of what was going on, only that he felt nothing but emptiness.

Momoi left, the silent words hanging in the air, she didn't even close the door, she left it open. Open to the danger's of the world coming into this little place that he felt was holy in some way, he wasn't sure he could even remember why. A flurry of light blue hair passed by his peripheral vision before he heard the voice of Kuroko. It was soft and gentle reminding him that he was once more home with his family. He wasn't sure why he felt like he had been away from them for a long time. Longer then he would have liked. 

"How are you feeling?" A smile as he pulled up a chair next to his bed. Sitting down and conversation was the easiest to telling him whatever they had on their minds and he could tell there was something harsh lying under the good natured words they shared. His mouth opened to reply to Kuroko before it closed, then it opened again and then he closed it. Almost looking like a fish out of water before Kuroko shook his head, something that made a smile pass over his features. He had missed the small ghost of smile that Kuroko always had when something was funny.

"Fine." It was the gravel reply that came out of his lip's before Momoi appeared with Midorima in tow. Midorima wasn't wearing his white lab coat like all other times. His fingers were not wrapped and the way he seemed to poke and prod with the cold finger's did nothing to quell the unease that Aomine was feeling. Neither was the way Momoi looked at him like a kicked puppy was only making this all worse.

"You will have a hard time speaking for a while, so don't worry about that." A smile passed over Midorima's features it was odd to see the other smiling but most likely it was a jab about Aomine being talkative and now he couldn't be before he moved to listen to Aomine's heart. He was carrying out the duties of a good doctor. Akashi walked through the door's, followed by Himuro and Katia and Artem. They all seemed happy that Aomine was awake and starting to move around. 

"Hi-." It made him smile seeing everyone in the room, gathering around as if he was on his death bed, sure he felt like he was but there was something else, something that was itching at the back of his mind. He couldn't figure it out guess it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Iliah is fine Aomine" Another smile gracing Momoi's features before Akashi moved from the room excusing himself. Midorima patted his shoulder as well before he went to the end of the bed keeping out of the way of more people who came into the room to see Aomine.

"You will recover just fine. You might have some wild dreams but for right now, you should be just fine. Get some rest and try not to talk too much. You suffered a bad injury, taking a wolfsbane knife to the head was not something to take lightly. You will be fine in a couple month's, back to 100% I am sure." Midorima bowed as he made her way toward's the door shutting it behind him as Momoi bounced on the edge of the bed happy to talk to Aomine about the new thing's that happened while he was asleep.

"How-Long." It was rough as speaking went but Aomine wanted to know how long he was out, Kuroko coming to his aid with a soft sigh.

"Three months. You where out for three months. There is a lot that happened in that time you will need to be caught up on. Like Momoi getting a cute little shop here in London to read tarot." The telling of her story made Momoi scrunch her noise up and Kuroko smile at her. The little exchange made him smile, only when he turned his head to glance out the window he could have sworn he seen a red haired man on the balcony. He felt he knew him, something itching at the back of his mind, though before he could draw attention anyone's attention to him, Momoi spoke and he turned his head toward's Momoi before blocking out the nose. He turned his head toward's the window once more but the man was gone. Gone in the wind like he was never there.

* * *

_The kisses where hot, heavy and seductive in a way that had him clinging to the other, had him begging for more of the other's lip's against his own. Finger's tugged at navy locks pulling him closer to the other, a leg around a waist, hand's pulling his leg up higher, pushing the other deep into him. Both let their mind's go, their bodies taking over in something natural. Teeth moved to his neck, sucking and biting at the skin, marking it, the way the beautiful tanned begged to be marked, he had to do it. His moans echoed against his ear, driving his hand into the space between them, stroking, another loud moan echoing in the room. His other hand was against the brick wall, the wall giving into the pressure. Cracks starting to spider from the force that was being used._

_"Daiki." A moan, soft and fleeting as he kissed across Kagami's chest, finger's attempting to push against Aomine's shoulder's, trying to get his shirt off. Maybe it was the act of feeling his bare hand's against his stomach. Skin against skin as they came together over and over again. Moans echoing as Kagami fluttered around Aomine._

_"Tagia fuck." A gentle whisper of Kagami's name as he sucked the skin upon his lover's neck, finger's moving to hook Kagami' leg along his shoulder. There was a quick movement, Kagami moving them so he was pressing Aomine up against the wall. The other was taking too long for Kagami's liking._

_"Fuck." Aomine's moans were something he wanted to drown into, the way he smelled, that lovely smell of fire, sugar cookies fresh baked and something like suntan lotion that was something Aomine wanted to drown into. He groan upon feeling the way Kagami tried to shove his hand down Aomine's pant's the belt buckle being the issue between them that he couldn't. Aomine had made Kagami wait long enough. Aomine however was going to make his lover wait just a little longer, teasing it the hell out of him. Was it the fact they were in the middle of the pack house? Or was it the fact that he knew there were people that would round the corner at the moment's notice but the way Kagami was begging for him he almost didn't care._

_Aomine once more switched them pulling Kagami's hand out of his pant's as he pushed Kagami's hips against the wall with force breathing deeply into his ear. There was a growl that made Kagami moan out softly as he felt the way Aomine's hips started to move against his own making him almost black out._

_He was going to pin Kagami's hands down, the way his hip's moved against Aomine's own, begging wishing, finger's digging and pushing. He realized if he did that right here, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from breaking something as he fucked Kagami. And even through the smell of both their arousals and the food wafting down the hallway he wasn't about to let his mate fall to the floor and possibly hurt himself. Besides with everyone around it could only be a moment or two before they were caught._

_His tongue pushed into Kagami's mouth to swallow a moan, the way he felt teeth nip and suck against the appendage did Aomine growl. Approval of his mates musing's made him buck his hip's up just a little harder as if he was inside Kagamai already. His moan was more than enough to do what it needed him to do, the way his body surged forward, like a wave crashing over them, tongue swirling inside of Kagami's mouth, digging to the depth's that made Kagami choke back a moan and arch his back. The images of Aomine fucking Kagami flling both of thir mind's. Kagami couldn't do much but hold on begging for more as he came just from grinding against Aomine trying to find the air to fill his lungs. He was drowning upon Aomine, his hip's grinding and moving like the waves upon a shore._

_His tongue came out of Kagami's mouth, a dismay that was present in the way she growled, actually growls at him, almost shoving him back to have his way with Aomine. Before she could do so, Aomine shoved his hand into Kagami's boxer's pushing a finger along the mess he made and gathering up some as he brought the cum to his lips. He watched Kagami's body arch off the wall, pupils blown as he watched his lover swallow his cum._

_"Daiki!" It was loud, and like music to his ear's as he tried to keep Kagami quiet, his wolf wouldn't allow him too. His wolf loved the noises his lover made, how he gripped the wall, or rather tried to as he ground against Aomine once more. He loved it too, the sight he made folding under his whim. This time he was able to balance Kagami enough, just enough so that he could slide his finger's inside of Kagami. The smell of other's around him had growls coming from his lip's, he wouldn't allow another to see the face he made as he came, again._

_So he worked, finger's moving in and out of heim making sure to rub against that special place inside of Kagami. Tongue moving along the mate mark adding in the pleasure from that. He pushed vision's of them mating again and again. This time he moved just bit harder attempting to push Kagami over the edge, putting in his mind the vision of the knot and how big it would be inside of him as Aomine covered his insides with cum. His name passing over Kagami's lip's almost begging for whatever else was to come._

_It wasn't a moment later with a soft brush against Kagami's prostate that he came once more. A weak little cry coming from his lip's as Aomine pulled back once more dipping his finger's inside of the other's cum and licking it off his finger with a satisfied smirk._

_"You taste like sunshine." He managed to say, allowing Kagami to lean against the wall, the blissed out expression across his face making it all worth it to Aomine. He licked his lip's, leaning his head to the side drawing his nose across Kagami's shoulder up to his ear with a little smirk upon his lip's. Kagami was clinging to him now, leg's shaking and his finger's gripping onto his shirt as he was the one who provided him the stability to even stand._

_"Assuming you two are done-" A growl coming from Aomine's throat as his hand pulled Kagami closer to his body, no one was allowed to see him naked. Head snapped to the side a predatory instinct upon his face, protect his mate, that was the only thought he had._

_"It's alright Aomine its just Himuro." His mate's voice was soothing, allowing his shoulder's to drop, enough so that he wouldn't lung at Himuro the first chance he got, but he was pretty damn near close to it at the moment._

_"I thought you two would like to move this little party-uh-somewhere not so public, seeing as though well-" A cough and he glanced over at Takao who just so happened to be smirking while carrying a basket of food._

_"Well damn, Aomine is getting more sex than any of us Mid-" This earned another growl from Aomine, glaring at Takao, who simply laughed and walked away. No one would want the Kagami like that, not even if there was another mate for either in the world. A hand moved to grip upon Kagami''s waist, clinging him to Aomine's chest._

_"Don't worry Himuro, we were just going to our room. Right Aomine?" Kagami's voice was the softest of breezes against his skin as he felt him kiss a path across his chest, down almost to his stomach. Fuck the room, he would defiantly love to take Kagami again right here and now. Right here and now Kagami's pretty mouth wrapped around his-_

_"Now Aomine." The word's from his mate, clear in his mind as he nodded, starting to walk forward's the 10 inches to the door they just couldn't get into before. A flick of his wrist and he had pushed it open, shoving Kagami though and slamming it with a bang. The way Kagami would look spread across his sheet's, he was almost ready to go at im again but before he could, Kagami was already pulling him towards the bed._

_"Aomine, I think I am going to need something a bit bigger than your finger's this time." A clear indication of what he was thinking about, the way his finger's ripped at his shirt, pulling it off throwing it to the side with a satisfied smirk. Aomine was ready, his own finger's attempting to push and pull down his pants trying so hard to get at Kagami, to make sure he could feel how hard he was, until Kagami stopped._

_His breath caught in his throat, je did this once in a while, like a tape skipping over the next scene like it wasn't real, his movements like that of a person encased in ice. A flash of gray, feeling the way his eye's changed sent another tingle down Aomine's spine, one that almost always meant war._

_"Someone's coming." It was over in a matter of seconds Kagami's lip's pressing into Aomine's, body molding to his like he was made to be there, a moan into his mouth. God he loved Kagami, he loved Kagami so god damn much. He growled, hand's picking Kagami up and throwing him on the bed, he was made to be on Aomine's sheet's. The way his red hair matched the black silk sheet's, his teeth marks on the side of Kagami's neck, he needed nothing more than him in this moment._

_"Make them wait." It was moaned, from his lip's against Kagami's, feeling the way he rocked against Aomine. Aomine rocked back, entering Kagami. The knock at the door was ignored, his finger's lacing with Kagami's as he pushed forward, hip's banging, driving himself into Kagami, over and over again. His lip's attached to Kagami's neck sucking the skin biting down hard enough to draw blood, Kagami's leg curling around his waist, chest pressed against his own as Kagami felt the way Aomine pushed into him a little harder the base of him swelling up._

_"Daiki" Kagami's moan this time, pushing and pulling and making it as if they were one movement, one body moving together. God he loved Kagami's smell, the intense feeling only building between them, over and over did his hip's move in and out of Kagami. Nails along his back, muffled moans of their names intertwining like their finger's. He had Kagamis hand's pinned above his head at one point, making it as if he couldn't move. He knew Kagami could, the magic between them able to throw each other off their game, time and again, over and over. The moment they came together, the feeling of Kagami wrapped around him, squeezing him, his seed flowing inside of Kagami he had marked Kagami once more as his mate. Aomine knew the others in his pack could feel it. He knew that feeling upon which there was a piece that was missing now found between them all. Vaguely he though he heard cheering, but the way Kagami whispered for him not to stop, so he didn't._

_It wasn't until hours later, Kagami was curled upon his chest, tracing the marks of battles past that he took a moment to marvel in the feeling of them together. He was inhaling Kagami's sent, smelling it, it smelled smokey in a way now, he wasn't sure on earth why, but it smelled good_ _to_ _him, like he wanted to bury himself back inside of Kagami. Then it happened again, he froze, like a record skipping over a word or a note. Before Aomine had time to think about it, it was as if it never happened, his voice music to Aomine's ears._

_"We have a party to go to Daiki, now is not the time." He knew Kagami could feel it, a grunt coming from his lip's as once more the door was knocked upon. He pulled Kagami's face up to his lip's, though that didn't take much as Kagami was already crawling over him to straddle his lap. A soft kiss shared, a growl in delight before Kagami had moved away, clamoring off the bed to grab one of Aomine's shirt's to put it on. It was the only thing in reach and he knew Aomine loved it when he wore his clothing._

_"Yes Himuro." The door opened to his brother, smiling wide almost bouncing with delight as he held a garmet bag in his hands. Himuro had always been the beautiful one between the two. He would have forgotten his suit if Himuro hadn't reminded him and brought it. A glance over Kagami's shoulder at Aomine who just simply frowned at Himuro, he was interrupting the time with his mate, he wasn't too thrilled about it._

_"Besides grumpy over there, you have a party to get dressed for. Come on. Aomine, bro time together." A smirk at Aomine as Kagami shrugged looking at Aomine again over his shoulder. Aomine shook his head not wanting to fight with his mates brother. At some point they would have to leave each other's side and get dressed, sooner sometimes is better than later. Himuro looked away, avoiding the gaze of the Aomine as he got dressed, simply putting on a pair of sweat pants and moving to his Kagami._

_"I'll be back to pick you up later." Though when he glanced at Himuro, he had fidgited a little was fidgeting, something that told him there was more to this than the other was telling him. "What is it Himuro." He had mastered the way Kagami's brother seemed always nervous around him but he smelled the difference between then and now._

_"Akashi wants to talk to you so you might not be able to escort Kagami from the room. Don't worry thought I got it." Aomine was frowning not that he was worried about anyone taking Kagami from him but he was more worried about not spending time with his mate. Frowning some he glanced at Kagami who simply shrugged a little. He cared but he also didn't mind Himuro was his brother after all._

_"Don't worry, Himuro's got it. Go talk to Akashi and we will meet up at the stairs after all this is a special night tonight." A smile appeared on his mate's face and Aomine could only lean in, feeling of Kagami's skin under his finger tip's. How he loved him to the moon and back, how he almost lost Kagami for a second, how everything would have changed if he did. Inhaling he placed a kiss upon Kagamis lip's one that was defiantly not PG and that would have Himuro guessing that they might sneak away later, do something not meant for children's eye's or ears._

_"Ugh gross okay enough." With that Aomine was pushed out the door, making sure that he was off to talk to Akashi, Kagami staring at the suit in Himuro's hands. He had gotten it made, it taking weeks to get but he hoped it would help, this was a special night after all._

_Aomine stared at the door that slammed shut behind him, finger's rubbing against his bottom lip, he could still taste his mate upon his lip's, Kagami's essence making him want to go into that room and pull Himuro out making sure he could have his way with Kagami. He couldn't though, duty called first and for most and he wanted to make sure everything was taken care of before he went and got dressed._

_Feet carried him to the office he had set up, he walked through the door's noticing Katia standing there in the most gorgeous forest green dress, Akashi standing next to her and Kuroko hanging off his frame in the most beautiful suit he had ever seen. Gold and Magenta matching the way his mate looked. Akashi's powder blue suit seemed to be far out but there was something about it that made Aomine smirk. He could hardly wait to place his suit on his body so that Kagami could see him in his own color._

_"Katia, good to see you again." Aomine walked over placing a soft kiss on either one of her cheek's. Giving her head a little bow as she smiled at him giving him the kisses and hug back with a soft smirk on her features._

_"I heard you were busy earlier today. Couldn't wait could you?" The tease made him duck his head for a second and nod almost blushing. "Don't worry I couldn't either with my mate. Took my brother and a crow bar to get us off each other. It's normal." She smiled before bowing some to Akashi and Kuroko. Obviously this meeting was something that didn't need her and she walked away, almost disappearing as Aomine turned toward's Akashi._

_"Akashi and Kuroko." Akashi didn't smile often but this time when he smiled at Aomine he felt almost a fatherly pride even though the other was the same age as he was. "Please sit, both of you, excuse the appearance- "_

_"Don't worry we get it Aomine." A smirk almost graced Kuroko's features as they all sat down, Akashi even more proud now that his hand was being covered by Kuroko's._

_"We have business." Akashi spoke before Kuroko nodded some, attempting not to push more at question's or anything else. They all knew what happened even if Aomine didn't tell them after all their sense of smell told them all they needed to know._

_"Kise has a suit for you upstairs. I wish for you to wear these tonight, both you and Kagami." The box was pushed over to Aomine who simply grabbed it a confused expression on his face. He thought they had everything they needed for tonight but he was sure maybe something was missing, he just couldn't remember it. Finger's removed the top of the box, looking inside at two different boxes, one had Kagami's name on the top, the other was Aomine's. He opened up his box staring down at the jewelry inside of it. It was Kagami's crest, the crest of his own family staring back at him, but why? What did this have to do with anything?_

_"I am confused, this is our packs crest, but it's red, like Kagami's family's, this makes no sense." Kuroko smiled at Aomines confused word's before he leaned over and gave his best friend's hand a pat smiling all the while._

_"Just wear it tonight on your tie, Kagami will wear his on his tie as well and then you will see why._ _" Kuroko stood up grabbing Kagami's box, a kiss on Akashi's cheek as he walked out of the room "I will give this to Kagami and let you two talk." Though it wasn't needed Akashi was already grabbing a smaller box from his pocket._

_"Listen Kise has this planned to a T with Momoi so just be careful. If anything goes wrong or is messed up both of them might through a fit. I wanted to make sure you got this. Kagami's family wanted us to give this to him when the time came. And of course it came so, now you'll have it." A smile though spread across Akashi's features before he left Aomine alone, staring at the smaller box in front of him. Would he be able to do this? Could he pull this all off without a hitch? He wasn't even sure of that, but he was going to damn well try._

_As the door clicked behind Akashi, Aomine stood up and made his way over to the door, boxes in hand and his brain working a mile a minute. He remembered the first time he stood here, he had met Kagami. The first time he had told Akashi that he was going to marry the other. Then the heart break. The way he swore to Akashi he wouldn't fuck with Kagami's feeling's again. Now he was keeping that promise once and for all, swallowing he rubbed the back of his neck. Would he even be able to do this? He had spent alot of time wondering that._

_A sigh fluttered through his lip's, he didn't have time to think of why's or how's or what if's. Right now he had to make sure his soon to be husband was getting ready and he wasn't about to walk down the step's and not find Kagami there. That was a possibility for him, something that drove his mind crazy with fear. The only thing he feared now was this life being taken away from him, that all of a sudden Kagami wouldn't be here anymore, that he was dead._

* * *

It had been a couple months since the incident, Rouges were becoming less of a problem and Aomine was getting some time to rest. Well he wished he was, it was midnight, papers strewn all over the desk, eyes glazed over looking out the window. The moon was large and high over the world, it made him wish for the days he could shift and run, tonight though, like every other he was stuck inside to a feeling that may never come true.

"Busy?" He heard Kuroko's voice as he smiled some rubbing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Visits from Kuroko lately seemed to harbor something under it all, he wouldn't ask until the other was ready to tell.

"Mm, nope. Just doing paperwork." A hum and a dry laugh as the pen in Aomine's hand fell. "What can I help you with? Your visits always come with something." A tease but Kuroko sat down with a smile, glancing about the room before he spoke. Kuroko was calculating something and Dacian knew that.

"Momoi missed you at her shop warming party, though someone else was there to help out in your place." Ever so slightly was the teasing words that fell from Kuroko's lips making both men laugh. Still there was a pause like Kuroko had larger news he didn't wish to know. "Something happened." Dread washed over Aomine as he leaned forward just a little wondering if was something with Iliah or something else. He almost started to speak before Kuroko did instead. 

"Chunks of time are missing, Akashi told me as well as confirmation from Katia and Artem events in time were altered some how. We aren't sure how, all records are erased clean no traces of whatever magic was used came up. Either the witch is good or we are rusty." A laugh but it was tense and Aomine wasn't laughing. Instead he stood walking over to the window. He looked outside, watching the way the shadows hid from the moonlight, getting ready to pounce on it, swallow it whole.

"So someone altered events from our memories? Or time in general." Aomine was waiting for an answer he was sure he already knew. A peak of red hair from behind a tree, beautiful red eye's looking back at him. Then it was gone like a fading memory, a skip on a record.

"Memories and time. Something we are not sure any witches we know possess." Kuroko stood, looking at Aomine with a sigh. "I'm sure your mate is in bed waiting for you. Why don't you go to her, Iliah I am sure is also waiting there for you." Aomine tensed at the words. The women in his bed was a set up, someone he and his wolf knew would never be his mate. He needed one though, someone by his side to help out with Iliah when he needed it.

"She isn't my mate." A spat of words as if he felt he was cheating on someone he never met. "Have you found the guy I was dreaming about?" To this he felt a shift in the room. Kuroko frowning as he sighed, Aomine knew this wouldn't be good.

"No. No one looks like or has ever been seen in any coven with the tattoo, features, anything matching his description. I am sure your manifesting something because of the head wound. I would say give it a rest for now." Aomine nods but he would never give up, his soul called to that person who he seen in the trees, in the pack house, he seen him every where yet he couldn't find him.

"Thank you Kuroko. If there is nothing else tonight I think I should go to bed. Iliah has been having nightmares lately." A smile as he turned to move back to the desk. Kuroko of course nodded moving too the doorway with a small sigh, he hated leaving things like this, it was never fair. In this world his job was to help Aomine out since the incident, he was planning to do just that. So the fact he can't help him in this moment was something that made his stomach drop.

"Come by Momoi's shop. Maybe she can do a reading again?" Another reading? Aomine didn't wish to have it done, it would never work out. It always said the same thing or the results told him he would die within 10 years. To die with out finding his mate, he wasn't sure he could live with that.

"I'll save the reading for another time though I will come visit tomorrow." With that Kuroko nodded his head moving from the room. Aomine was over this, he was tired of knowing his life would end before his mate would ever be found. How did this guy with fire red hair fit into any of this? Questions for another time, for another day. He shut the light off and made his way too his room, after all everyone told him his mate already slept there waiting for him to join her.

* * *

In the morning he woke, red hair invading his senses as he curled into him, the other smelled of spice fresh baked sugar cookies and something else he couldn't quiet put his finger on. Still he snuggled closer to the other, his wolf happy to be holding the one true person who was his mate, a mumble of words, something floating in the air. He didn't wish to let him go, only hold the other closer and tell him he loved him. Only when he opened his eyes wider, whatever red hair was there and the smell was gone leaving the darker haired female in the place of the one his wolf wanted.

He got up quickly, listening to her groan and mumble a good morning love from sickly sweet lips. He didn't wish to be around her, he was going to go see Momoi today at the shop. Something told him today would be different, something would change. Arms flexed as he pulled on a shirt, buttoning the darker red shirt up his chest and rolling the sleeves. A pair of jeans later and he made his way out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Morning daddy!" A smile from Iliah as she ran over to him her finger's sticky as he noticed Himuro was making pancakes in the kitchen with a soft smile on his features. 

"Morning Aomine. Pancakes?" Himuro spoke from the kitchen as Aomine bounced Iliah on his hip. Moving he placed a kiss on her head as he grabbed a coffee cup moving to pour himself some. His movements slow as he felt someone else around him. A shadow of a memory as he thought he saw the same guy he had been dreaming about leaning over the island smiling about something. A tease on his lips before Iliah's voice shattered the illusion.

"Daddy pancakes! Pancakes!" She had laughed making Aomine place her down on the floor as she ran over to her seat back towards her breakfast she was eating.

"Something wrong?" Himuro spoke this time a little lower as if Iliah hearing whatever was going to happen wasn't needed. Aomine shook his head a little bit as he brought his coffee cup to his lip's taking a drink out of it with a little sigh. 

"Fine. I'm fine. I'm going to see Momoi." His voice was soft, eyes drilling holes into the space he thought his mate was before Aida rounded the corner. She must have been here for some strange reason she normally never left Momoi's side now that they had a some what private place without needing to be in the pack house. 

"I can accompany you Aomine. I have to go back anyway I just stopped to pick up some clothing." Aida smiled just a little as she moved to grab some coffee leaning over to look at Himuro who was already making some more pancakes. Aomine once more swore he saw someone else there, same red hair and red eye's that made him frown just a little more. 

"Pancakes Aida?" Himuro spun to the side with a plate in his hand's offering it to Aida who smiled just a bit taking the plate from his hand's before Aomine spoke walking over to Iliah. 

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Aida I am bringing Iliah with so you can watch her while Momoi and I talk." Himuro watched Aomine with a slight frown, a gaze was exchanged between Himuro and Aida before she nodded just a little bit. 

"Once she is done eating then we can go." Aida spoke before she moved over to the kitchen table sitting down starting to shove the food into her mouth. "Momoi can't cook all that well yet so i try not to miss a home cooked meal by Himuro if I can. Aomine just hummed nodding a little as he sat down Himuro bringing him over a plate so he could at least eat something. 

"I don't know who he is Aomine but thinking about him? Constantly chasing after him? It's not healthy. Especially not for Iliah." Himuro placed the plate in front of Aomine with a frown as Aomine stared at it like he hated it. "Promise me if it hasn't changed this time, you'll stop looking for him. Promise me that. You have people now, people who love and need you. You are a parent now and have someone who could be your mate. She needs you and so does Iliah. Promise me." Himuro moved back, knowing his words reached Aomine. A moment or two later the Aomine's head nodded, eyes moving from the spot he was glaring at to Himuro.

"I-promise. I swear I will stop looking. Iliah needs a dad and she deserves a father not a shell of a man" He couldn't keep living like this, if nothing changed he would give up, move on, love the girl in his bed like she deserved to be loved. Witches had mates just like wolves did. Only theirs was more free. If your mate rejected you there would always be another match, maybe centuries later but there would be another match. Wolves had one half of their soul and only one. He would never force his wolf and even if he could it wouldn't be to the women in his bed right now.

Himuro nodded satisfied his talk worked, Himuro was worried for Aomine like anyone else would be, chasing some man that no one could find even if they wanted too. Either way to know he was going to give up made Himuro relax just a little more.

"Ready Aomine?" Aida was standing up, Iliah already finished her breakfast as she had walked her plate to the sink Himuro helping her. 

"Yeah." Aomine hadn't ate anything and really it didn't matter for the moment he was just so happy to be able to go some where to get some answer's. To finish a chapter in his life he was pretty sure was beyond fixing at this point. He would let this go if the answer didn't change but something deep down in him hoped that something had changed. He almost wished it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit a double update!   
> How did you like this one? Loved it. Hated it. What happened to Kagami. 
> 
> As always this updates on tuesdays!   
> Have a happy holidays you guys! My present to you is a double update on this!


End file.
